Eternal Love
by abz1
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys it. It is about what i want to happen next.  I don't want to give much away so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Love

This is my first fanfic and its my take on what should happen after the finale and Charlies death.. I don't want to write too much in the summary because I don't want to give anything away.. I assure you though ''everything will be okay.''

Just to clarify some points. Charlie was found by Watson who had gone to warn her about Jake, she died at the scene and her body was taken. She was identified by Ruby and Brax, who were called from the hospital. They never got to see her after that due to the condition of the body. Charlie and Bianca had made up and Heath had proposed to Bianca, not Liam. Oh and none of them moved to the city. Phew!

Chapter one - The funeral

From the outside it looked like this place was perfect, a paradise amongst Earth but oh how wrong, this place was far from perfect. Yes the sun was shining but there was no brightness, the air was blowing but it was suffocating, the ocean was swaying but it wasn't calm. The birds were singing but the residents of Summer Bay knew they were crying. Today was the day that no person should have to see, it was a day to say bye to a dear person, a person who would be greatly missed, a person who was responsible for changing lives, especially changing one life but only to rip his heart out. Today was the funeral of Seargent Charlie Buckton, a great friend, a exceptional mother and the one and only true love of a troubled man but most of all she was the unreplaceble human.

The rhythm of the drums, the clicking of heels, the soft sound of the car tyres drivng slowly on the gravel but there was one sound which stood out from the rest, it was innocent , it was heartbreaking, it was the sound of a dear daughter who was mourning the loss of her mum. Ruby Buckton walked behind the hearse carrying her mum, she could feel the arms of Brax around her, they were tight but comfortable.

Everyone made there way inside and sat in their seats, everyone was sat with someone, a companion, a child, a friend to comfort them, Bianca sat with Heath, Irene had April, Leah had VJ. Only one person had no one today. Brax.

Casey had taken over from Brax and was holding his girlfirend as they walked into the church. As Charlies body was laid on the stand, Ruby realised that Brax had not walked to the front with them, instead he sat at the back. He felt like he didn't belong, this wasn't where he should be. He should be at home with the love of his life, not sat in this massive church with no one to sit beside him, hold his hand and say goodbye!

Ruby took her hand out of Casey's hand and walked towards the back, every gaze in that room fell on Ruby, where was she going? She couldn't care less, this was about her and Brax, not about anybody else. She grabbed his trembling hands and he didn't refuse them, he took her hand and she lead them to the front of the church. Occupying her previous seat, Ruby held one hand in Caseys, it was a familiar touch, comforting. She then laid her head to rest on Brax's shoulder, he stiffened up before snaking his arm around her frail waist and looked at Elijah pleading with his eyes to hurry up so he could leave.

'' We gather here today to say goodbye to a dear friend, I have performed many funerals but i have to admit as a person of God, this is the hardest I have ever come across. I always thought I had strength, I thought death never phased me but today I stand in front of you speechless. I stand up here because I have to admire the courage of one girl, if she can have the strenght to come here today, then I have to stand here for that person. Ruby Buckton i speak on behalf of everyone here, your mum will be greatly missed.''

This must have been one of the shortest introductions to a funeral that Elijah had ever done. But he could not carry on. He stepped down from the podium as Ruby made her way up. She stood at the podium, scanned the room until her eyes fell on Brax, he wasn't looking at her, he had his eyes fixed on Charlies coffin. As she looked back towards everyone she could feel herself shaking but she had to find the courage to speak, she couldn't let her down and most of all she couldn't let Brax down.

Rubys P.O.V

I don't know how but i did find the courage to speak.

''Charlie, Oh wow what can I say, no words which can do justice to what an incredible friend, sister and most importantly mother that Charlie was, because she was, she was the most indredible women to have walked this Earth. I stand here and I have no Grandparents, no Father and today I say goodbye to my beautiful mum. Every mistake, every tear, every laugh, i would give up in a heartbeat just so her feet would grace this earth once more because she truly was one in a million.''

I wanted to cry so hard but i had to finish, i had to tell them that she didn't deserve to die.

''Charlie was strong headed, she was selfish and oh God she was stubborn, but she was like this because it was her way of protecting me. We all saw her, but no one truly knew her, I am her daughter but I regret to say I didn't know my mother. One person did know her and I want to thank him for never giving up on her and persued her until she felt love, real love. Brax was her saviour to make her forget her troubled past, he had gained her but fate was not on his side and she was taken from him. I never thought i would say goodbye to her even before we had begun our journey together as a family. They say that when someone dies you should not mourn their death, you should celebrate thier life. Charlie had not lived her life for us to stand here and say she had done her time and had gone to a better place. This was her beginning, this was her life. I really wanted to come stand up here and give an extrodinary speech, try my hardest to justify her with words which would sum up Charlie but I could not think of anything that came close, so I went on the internet to get guidance on how to write my goodbye. I came across one page which said _speak what is in your heart_.. well trust me that is the most hardest thing ever as my heart has nothing in it.''

I looked over to Charlie's coffin and i couldn't control it any longer, my tears fell as i spoke my last words.

'' Mummy I have no words, no actions, i simply have nothing, im just living, breathing simply becasue i don't have the power and courage to make it stop''

I couldn't hold myself up any longer, i fell to the ground, crashing and i broke down.

Brax P.O.V

''Ruby'' I heard Casey shout. I shot my head up to see that Ruby had fallen to the ground and she was sat there just crying her eyes out. Even before Casey had the chance to get up i found myself walking over to her. I dont know why it felt like it was my duty to love, protect and keep this vulnerable girl away from anymore hurt, to go and comfort her, it was an automatic responce. Most likely because I knew what she was going through, it was like a million knives stabbing you, and just when you think you might heal, you get stabbed again. I helped her up and I turned her away from everyones view.

''Ruby darling, look at me I am here, I promise you in the presence of your mum's lifeless body, I will never let you walk alone ever again. You and only you are my purpose of my breathing from this day forward, so please I need you to breathe so i can keep my promise to Charlie.''

I hugged her, wiped her tears and gestured towards Casey, thankfully he understood what I meant and lead Ruby back to her seat. I then realised that i was stood alone and there was a church full of people eagerly waiting to see what i had to say.

As I was about to speak, something glistened in my eyes, i looked to my right, and there she stood, the most beautiful women i had ever seen in my life. She was wearing a long white wedding dress and i could see her eyes sparkling, almost angelic. As she walked towards me, she still walked with the most graceful walk, as she came close, I noticed a small but unmistakable baby bump, she was pregnant. As she approached me and i was about to hold out my hand, she walked straight around the back of me stroking her arm from my right shoulder to the left as she went on to my left side, kissed my cheek and disapperead towards the door to the back. I laughed slightly to myself, she had sent tingles down my body, _even in death this women was teasing me. _

I had completly gone into a trance, I thought I would be embarassed as I must have surely looked like a fool but I didnt care.

''Erm''

All eyes in that room looked at me but none of them were as beutiful as the ones i just witnessed.

'' we go through life, theres one birth, one death and we call it the circle of life. We have no control and we live this life not knowing what is going to happen, what is going to change and who we are going to become. We walk through life and we have moments which touch are lives and you want to cherish forever. If you ask me about people then I will tell you fourtunate people are those people who don't find love, the unfortunate ones are the people who find love but have it taken away from you. I am that unfortunate person who found love, you all probably think I regret it but I don't. If standing here today I had the choice to bring Charlie back but it meant she didn't know me, love me or even aknowledeg me, then I would never bring her back. I know that is selfish but I am glad I found Charlie, I'm glad she touched my life and I'm glad she changed me cos oh boy she well and truly changed me.''

I played with my ring on my index finger, a sign that I was nervous.

''she was the only person to have truly know me, she dugged deep and released the real Darryl Braxton. That women in there, laying peacefully in that coffin is the only person to have witnessed the real me and every moment i spent with her were the most alive moments of my life, she changed me and most importantly she had become the purpose of my existance.''

_Oh God this women, what had she done to me, _I thought to myself. She was making me do and say things that i would never have done before she had entered my life but now that she had left, she still had the power to make me weak at the knees.

'' Heath bro''

Everyone loooked at me like why was I calling my brother, him and Charlie were not the best of buds but they had reconciled they're differences. I looked at him and he looked back at me with his natural facial expression, confused.

''thank you..'' he still looked confused, '' i just wanna say thank you, i might say things to you, I might think your a prick but there is one thing that I am proud about you and that is your one adamant guy, cos I would never have found that gorgoues, mesmerising single women if you hadn't dragged me to that singles night all them months ago.''

Everyone laughed before the eerie silence fell upon the church once again so i could continue. I knew i was going on and on but it was comforting, it was like I was helping myself escape from lonliness.

'' I am a guy who never listned to anyone, i never question anyone. I never felt the need to but the day to question came. I questioned God and even he had no anwsers. I am not a man of faith, but before coming here, i prayed, i begged and i pleaded and for the first time I asked for something in my life and that was simple, My soul mate, my one true love. Charlie i love you, please save me a place and call me up soon.''

I then walked over to coffin, i placed two white roses, they were both fresh, one represented pureness and the other represented innocency on top of her coffin. Me and only me knew what the roses represented. Like all them months ago i was once again living my life in secrecy.

I was yearning to see her again, but she didnt appear so instead i settled on looking at everyone in the room again. I made eye contact with every single person and I spoke this time, it wasn't for me, or for Charlie or for Ruby. It was for every single person out there who had lost someone or had been in a situation which they thought they had no escape from.

'' i know you all probably thinking that im going on but i just want to say one thing, please if not for me but for Charlie, take these words and cherish them.. **Every bad situation will have something positive. Even a dead clock will show the correct time twice a day. So please stay positive and live each day like it is your last..''**

I knelt down kissed the coffin, before turning to walk away i whisphered,

''Charlotte Buckton, taken but never forgotten''

I smiled my cheeky smile wich she loved as i walked away from the coffin and towards the exit. I didnt stop to look at anyone, I walked towards the exit of the church where I saw her again, the same angelic face but this time it was fuming. _She never did like me calling her Charlotte._

7 months two weeks and three days later

Person 1 P.O.V

Sometimes don't you wish that you had two hearts, if one did break in love, you would not feel the pain in living, you would always have another, and if the second met the same fate as the first then it truly wasn't in your destiny. It's true when they say love is intoxicating, an illness but no cure.

I just had woken up and like every morning I was empty. No feelings, no emotions just a gaping hole in my chest. I looked over to my right and firstly I looked at the clock, it read 7:15. It was early but I was a wreck, I was having sleepless nights, I could not sleep for long periods and found that I was overly hormonal. It was explainable especially since I was 34 weeks pregnant and about to burst. I was a small character and the weight of this baby had really taken its toll. I just wanted to get the baby out of me, not because I couldn't hack the pain anymore, or the constant toilet breaks, it was because I wanted to hold my baby and finally feel like that I have something, someone that I can call my own. I was so eager for the birth of my baby that I had always promised to myself if I ever was fortunate to get pregnant again I would like the surprise and never find out the sex. I know it wasn't my first pregnancy but my first was a total different situation. I had been told that I was going to be having a little baby boy. I hoped that he was just like his dad. Perfect!

He was perfect and he had rocked my world, I could see myself tearing up again so I looked over to my bedside table, I was trying to reach for the photo frame. It was hard and I could not manage, just when I was about to pry myself out of bed, I saw a hand on top of the frame,

''does the fat, pregnant women need a hand''

I shot him a dirty look before taking the photo from his hand. I looked at the most beautiful people in my whole world; I ran my hand across the girls face before moving over to the male. This picture did him no justice, he was the epitome of perfection and this photo just skimmed at his perfection. I could feel myself tearing up again, I was going to become a blubbering mess again, before I did I wiped my tears and looked up at my housemate.

''so what are the plans for today then hippo''

Oh I was so going to attack him, obviously that was impossible. I smiled, it wasn't sincere, it didn't show anything, it was just a smile to appreciate that he was here. He had found me and I had found him.

''well I was thinking maybe we could go to Raynbows Café, craving strawberry ice cream cheesecake with extra sauce and cream. And before you start I'm not due for another two weeks and the exercise is good for me''

He looked at me, laughed and simply replied,

''anything for you, after all we are partners!''

_Half hour later _

I had a shower got ready and walked out to the living room. I was dressed all ready to go. As we walked to the café we made about a million pit stops for my weak bladder. We spent about two hours in the café, talking and reminiscing about the old times.

'' I'm just going to pop to the toilet, can I trust you not to get in any trouble whilst I'm away''

I looked at him before sarcastically replying,

''after all we were partners in crime.''

He was taking longer than normal, what was taking him so long, I could feel the pain in my stomach again, I knew exactly what it was, I had been having them for the past few days but they were getting worse. I reached out to get water thinking it might help, how wrong was I, as soon as I moved, I felt an excruciating pain rip through the bottom of my abdominal area. The pain was so bad that the scream that came straight after was ear splitting. I looked towards the toilets and I saw him looking at me with worried eyes... He ran over to me,

''Jack...Jack Holden, help, help me, helllllp me now, I'm getting Braxton hicks! This baby is coming!''

**So hope everyone enjoyed that. Jack is well and truly alive and was kept in witness protection to protect Martha, he did go back but realised that she had moved on so he left to continue living his life as a loner until this person had come into his life.**

**If you would like me to continue please just drop me a message and i will post the next part. **

**Thanks **

**Abz **

**XoX**


	2. Chapter 2  Pure and Innocent

_Hi guys, thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was going to stretch the Person 1 p.o.v, but I can't do it, I'm just going to reveal that it is Charlie. (I know most of you guys already guessed.) _

Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 2 - Pure and Innocent

Jacks P.O.V

We had arrived at the hospital about two hours ago and Charlie was still in labour, what was happening? Why was it taking so long? I had never been through child birth before, well literally I wouldn't be able to but I had never seen it either. I was hanging outside the room, even though we only had each other, we never really talked about me being in the room when she was giving birth. She needed her privacy until she called me in.

I sat outside the room on the floor waiting on news. At this moment I felt so jealous, I was envious, I wasn't being bitter but right now I wished to God that I had someone that I would be able to call my own. Charlie was going to have a baby and then she would have someone. Leaving her previous life would have been worth it. Would she even remember me?

Charlie's P.O.V

They were right when they said your life is hanging in the balance when you're giving birth, I didn't remember much when Ruby was born. I was young, naive and most of all I resented the baby. I cried not because of the child birth but the fact that I was giving birth to something, someone that I had no control or say over. This was different; it was supposed to be different. This was the life that I was supposed to be living back in Summer Bay, with Brax holding my hand and wiping my tears as I pushed out our bundle of joy. How far I was from that, I had my head propped up by pillows and I was watching the people in the room, everything was in fast motion apart from me. It was like I was watching the whole thing. What I would do to have Ruby or Brax here, even Heath wouldn't be a bad option right now.

I then suddenly realised I did have someone, and he was only one of the reasons why I had stayed strong and continued my life in witness protection.

I was put into witness protection after Jake escaped prison, Watson had come to warn me and before she had even told me I knew that I had to go in to witness protection. I had been that person who had given the news the other people so now roles had been reversed and I was about to go away from everyone I loved. Why? Just when I was about to start my life, the end to my new beginning was already written even before I had had a chance to step into new territories.

The scene was set; I was lying in a pool of blood, artificial of course. Watson was in my room alongside a few other officers. As predicted Jake did come to get his revenge but when he got there, he saw my lifeless body. He realised someone had already beat him too it, he laughed his evil laugh and just to show his joy he shot randomly across the room. If I had been standing there then the bullets would have surely penetrated through my body. Hearing the gun shots Watson and the other officers exited the room and tackled him and arrested him. Jake had been arrested but with his connections, it was not safe for me to be in the Bay. So that day without a single goodbye I left.

They had asked me if I wanted to watch my funeral, I refused on the basis that I didn't want to see my world broken into pieces. Ruby and Brax defined my world.

The only thing I did do was make Watson promise me that when my child was born she would somehow make sure that Brax saw the picture. Very soon Watson would have to keep her promise, fingers crossed.

I quickly came out of my thoughts and asked for Jack; one of the nurses came back with Jack following behind. He came wiped the sweat from my face, _eurghh, _I thought to myself. He came and held my hand and assured me everything would be okay.

I still hadn't given birth and it had been nearly three hours. I was in so much pain and all I could think was I hope Brax was feeling it too.

Brax P.O.V

I woke up this morning and I had a felling in my stomach, it wasn't like normal, normally I felt empty. Today I felt like I was weighed down. I had that hard felling in the pit of my stomach. It was like something was happening it was indirectly affecting me. What could it be? I had no idea but I hoped the feeling would pass.

Most of the morning had passed with the same felling, it wasn't passing, and it was in fact getting worse. I went to the fridge to take out a beer, maybe getting drunk would help me but then I thought there was no point running away. I might as well endure the pain; at least it was a different emotion. I went back to my room to sleep.

_5 hours later _

I was in the same position as I was in the morning, lying on my bed, Casey had come in to call me a few times but realised there was no response from me today. Even Heath had come in but he got the same. The only time I got up was now when I wanted to have a drink of water. I lifted my head of the pillow and saw a wet mark, oh God how embarrassing, I had been dribbling. I was about to wipe my face when I realised that my eyes were stinging, I rubbed my left eye and it felt moist. I had not been dribbling, I had been crying in my sleep.

Ruby's P.O.V

It felt like the world was passing by around me today. I felt like there was nobody in the world but me. I had not been home for about three weeks now, I had been spending time at Casey's, separate bedrooms of course, Brax wouldn't hear of us sharing a room. I knew, Casey knew and even Brax knew he had no problem with us sharing a room but he knew it was what Charlie would have wanted. I didn't argue as I was glad that Brax was implementing rules which my mum used to. It felt like she was still here amongst us.

I walked into the familiar doorway; it had not been the same since Charlie had died. It had been 7 months, 2 weeks and 3 days since she had left me. I even had the minutes but then I went past that phase, slowly; very slowly I was coming to terms with her death.

How wrong was I. Like every time I came or left the house I had to go and see Charlie. Today was no different, as I walked into her room; it felt like the room was heavy, like there was some sort of force pushing me out the door. It was like I was defying the laws of gravity, gravity pulled you down, and this was pushing me away.

I made it over to her bed and said _hi _to her bunny on her bed and then the same to the picture on her bedside table. It was of her and Brax on the beach, I stroked my finger on her face and it lingered there for what felt like forever.

People found peace, comfort in the oddest situations, mine was sitting in my mothers room, I would sit on her bed for hours on end talking to her about my day and sometimes I would fall asleep crying.

I had to fight to keep her room, Leah wanted closure, she wanted to rent out Charlie's room, but I wouldn't hear of it. Leah had roped in Brax in helping persuade me, there was no way I was going to sway, after all I was a Buckton and we were known to be stubborn, very stubborn! Brax's argument was that because we were moving anyway and her stuff had been packed, there was no point in keeping her room, I quickly had eradicated that problem, when no one was home I arranged everything back in Charlie's room, just the way she used to have it. When Leah came back she was furious and called Brax over to deal with me.

Brax had been my rock, he was the reason why I had been able to grieve and come to terms with the loss of Charlie. I was an orphan in everyone's eyes but not in my own. The day that Charlie died and the words Brax spoke to me made me realise that I had lost my mother, but gained a father and mother in the form of Brax. I was breathing so that he could keep his promise to my mum; I knew he would never be able to face her in the afterlife if I was not happy.

When Brax did come and saw what I had done, I saw him smile for what had felt like the first time ever. I knew secretly he was glad I had done it and decided to pay rent on the room just so WE could keep it as a way to remember Charlie. Sometimes when Brax came over he would do the same as me and go to her room just to feel her presence.

I know one day I will have to give up the room, but not yet. I sat on Charlie's bed and picked up the bangle on the bedside cabinet. I had bought Charlie it before we was going to move to the city. I was going to give it to her before we left. It had been inscribed with the words '_New Beginnings…' _

I don't know why but I couldn't help myself, I was crying my eyes out, it was not the first time I had seen the bracelet but I felt so alone in them few seconds. I got of the bed, tears still running down my face, I ran and ran until I reached the door of the house of the one person who would be able to console me. I knocked at the door like there was no tomorrow.

Brax's P.O.V

I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when I heard the door. Someone was knocking on it so frantically that I feared it was going to come of its hinges. I contemplated the idea of leaving whoever it was but this person was adamant as they continued knocking.

''Quit it, I'm coming'' I shouted as I walked over to the door.

I opened the door to a distraught looking Ruby, she was crying, before asking her or even saying anything, I took her in my arms trying to comfort her. I knew she would appreciate the hug more than asking her what was wrong. I once again found I had to push my feelings aside for Ruby, not that I minded but today was going to be difficult. I still had that horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, I t hadn't subsided, in fact it had got so bad that it felt like it was taking over my body.

I settled Ruby on the couch, she was still crying, I went to the kitchen grabbed a glass of OJ, I knew if she was felling anything like me then she wont have eaten much, or even eaten anything at all. I was okay but she was diabetic, it was important for her to eat and drink. I sat beside her and held the glass up to her mouth, she was shaking and I knew she wouldn't be able to manage. I thought best to guide her, after drinking no where near enough I didn't want to push her so I placed the glass on the table.

I felt like now was the time to ask her what happened,

''Ruby darling what happened? Did someone say something to you?''

She moved her head side to side implying _no_. I didn't want to push her because I knew what it was like. After the first few weeks' after Charlie's death people realised not to push me as I would snap. Casey and Heath witnessed it a number of times. Heath the poor guy also had to feel the brute force of a head butt too. Thank fully he understood.

We were still on the couch, I was still hugging her, she was still crying but it had subsided to odd sniffles now. She took a gulp of her OJ and then looked at me with solemn eyes,

''Brax, I'm sorry I should have come here, I don't mean to do this, I just can't help myself. I started to cry and I just found myself running here''

As she finished speaking she tried to get up and I knew she was attempting to leave. I held her back,

'' Ruby darling, I've told you before and I'm going to tell you again, anytime, day or night I am here for you. So quit this about not coming here, I rather you be here then alone somewhere trying to deal with things.''

She smiled back at me and it was sincere, I wiped her tears, ''Ruby what happened, you do know everything will be okay.'' I was lying, nothing was going to be okay, no one was going to fill the emptiness, no one was going to bring her back, and absolutely no one would understand the pain of losing Charlie, they would understand losing someone yes but never feel the pain of not having Charlie around. Simply because she was not here to touch peoples life's anymore.

''I don't know why but today I miss her so much, its like she is in pain and is calling out for me to help her. Do you think they're not looking after her up there Brax? I know it sounds weird but do you think she is being mistreated.''

I looked at Ruby and as stupid as it might seem, everything I was feeling today fell into place. It did feel like that the feeling I was getting was due to Charlie and now maybe it was because she was in pain, but surely she was in a better place. An angel amongst angels.

I didn't know what to say to Ruby. I asked her the one question which I already knew the answer too,

''Ruby shall we go see your mum.''

Charlie's P.O.V

Oh this was getting ridiculous, why was he taking so long, I hope he would hurry up. I was so eager to have him in my arms. I still wasn't expecting him for another two weeks but now knowing the calculations had been wrong and my baby was ready to come out I was literally jumping out of my skin to have him close.

''Charlie we know this is frustrating but please just try pushing. We are going to give you another half hour and if by then the baby is not born we will consider the other possibilities''

''nooo, nooo, I want this to be a natural birth'' I replied in angst to the nurse.

I wanted a natural birth because I knew after having a caesarean – that was the other possibility, it would be impossible for me to bond with my baby. I had seen it before, your unable to move, hold and even feed your baby. It could also go the other way and I would be perfectly fine but I was not about to take the risk. I was going to muster up all my strength and get this stubborn baby out.

_20 minutes later _

''now one final push please Charlie''

I heard the nurse say amongst my screams, Jack was still holding my hand and still wiping the sweat, thankfully he had got a wipe to do it, dread to think the state his hand would be in otherwise.

I had to do it, I had no strength but I had to give one last push. I needed the motivation from somewhere, I needed to get the strength from somewhere and then it clicked. I definitely knew where my courage lay.

I pictured Ruby, it wasn't a moment I had seen before in my life or a moment that had happened in her life, yet, but I saw her. She was wearing the most magnificent white wedding dress, adorned with intricate lace details and the most beautiful veil which covered her face. My baby girl was getting married. This meant if Ruby was here then Brax would surely be around somewhere. I scanned the church and disappointment filled my face, he was nowhere to be seen. Why was he not at her wedding, what happened, had they fallen out? Just before I was about to come back to the present time I then noticed him, he was not anywhere in the church because he was the man stood next to Ruby, walking her down the aisle, he was giving away my, no he was giving **our** daughter away to her husband to be. As they walked up the aisle he had the biggest smile bouncing of his face. The way the sun shines of the sea, today I saw pride shining from every crevice in his face. As he laid Ruby's hand in Casey's, he went to stand back next to Heath, he glanced back towards where he had walked in and smiled his cheeky grin at me…

That's all I needed and with one final push…

_6:43pm_

'' Congratulations Charlie you have given birth to the most adorable little boy'' cooed Jack. He handed my baby, yes my baby to me and I knew everything would be okay.

''welcome to my world… Darryl Junior Braxton''

Brax's P.O.V

It was hitting 6:30pm and we were on our way to the cemetery to go see Charlie. I knew Ruby would find comfort here and so would I. We both sat in silence in the Ute. I parked outside the florist first and as I walked in, the short stubby lady, imagine Coleen but without her nosiness was stood behind the counter. She was packing away but when she saw me, she didn't say anything, she walked around to the front of the counter and towards the white roses; she took two out, cut of the thorns and only left a small stem. Just the way I liked it. She knew it was the only thing I came in for, and only once she asked me what they were for. The tear that fell down my cheek answered her question and she never asked ever again.

I made my way back to the Ute; even Ruby never questioned me about the roses. I had an explanation but it was not to share.

_6:43pm_

I looked at my watch and it read _6:43pm. _As soon as I walked into thecemetery that feeling in the pit of my stomach disappeared. It was definitely weird but it had gone and once again it was taken over by emptiness.

We silently walked the familiar path towards her grave. I felt my throat tightening and my eyes welling up, I didn't want to cry and break down especially not in front of Ruby but even I couldn't stop the tear escaping my eyes. I was the tough guy, I was the notorious leader of the River boys, I was untouchable but I had some weakness and that was Charlie.

In the last seven and half months I had not looked at another girl, stuff that I had not even spoken to another girl with the same charisma as I would have done with Charlie, she definitely had left her mark deep on my skin, body, heart and soul. I didn't want to tarnish her memory, her sweet lips; our physical relationship; her body against mine, everything about her I wanted to keep a fresh in my mind. Sometimes at night whilst sleeping and dreaming about her, it was like I almost could taste her on my lips.

We walked and sat at the end of her grave and looked at it, we saw the coffin being lowered, we saw her funeral, we knew she was in there but sitting here now it felt like the grave was empty, like it was unoccupied, as if she was never in there.

We sat for what felt like an eternity. It was routine we would sit there thinking about her and then one of us would speak...

Today it was me, given the situation I put my hand in my pocket and took my wallet out. I pulled out a Tiffany and Co platinum diamond engagement ring from the inside compartment. I had bought it after I had given up the river boys for the last time and planned to move away with Charlie and Ruby to the city. I just wanted to make it official that Charlie was mine forever in this life and after.

I played with the ring in my fingers before i took Ruby's hand out and placed the ring in it,

'' Ruby I want you to have this, I bought it for your mum before she died, I was going to propose that day after her shift before we headed of to our new life. I never got the chance, I know it won't replace your mum or anything like that but I just would love for you to have it. It can be a reminder that I'm here even though your mum isn't

Damn! I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, I would have loved to keep it but I knew that Charlie would be happy with her daughter having it. ''Brax nooo, that's yours to keep,'''. I shook my head

''Please Ruby for me keep it''

Ruby p.o.v

I turned the ring over and noticed there was something written on it, it had the most beautiful inscription I had ever seen, _'CDB eternal love'_

I felt like crying again but I helped myself, I simply looking at Brax and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He like my mum was truly one in a million, he pushed all his feelings aside just to protect me and make sure that I was okay.

''Brax, that is so beautiful, Charlie would have loved it and I know she would have said yes even before you could have finished asking her the question, I don't want this ring, it is yours so please don't argue with me, you need something to remember her by too''

''Ruby Charlie was your mother and you said yourself that I'm like your father,'' I nodded in response,

''So then don't I have the right to give my daughter something that she will be happy with, and you were the most important thing in Charlie's life, as long as you are here I have a piece of Charlie.'' I looked at him and then slid the ring on my right hand middle finger and simply replied '' thank you... Dad''

We sat there talking to Charlie and each other for about another forty mins before I saw Brax glancing at his watch. I got up on my feet and went to the headstone and kissed it ''bye mum, see you later.''

I walked to Brax who put the car keys in my hand and I walked away to the Ute. This is the way it always was, I left him at the end so he could say his private goodbye.

Brax's P.O.V

Ruby had gone back to the Ute; as soon as I knew she was away I looked up from where I was looking and moved my head straight at the headstone.

''Hi babe, how are you , I hope they looking after you up there, if not just give me a shout and I'll soon sort them out.''

If anyone saw me now they would not believe that I Darryl Braxton was talking to a gravestone, but I didn't care. My baby was in there and no matter how ridiculous it might sound. I sought comfort sat here, I sometimes was glad when Ruby was upset, because she was not the only one who felt better after coming here, I know it was selfish to feel like this but I couldn't help myself.

I couldn't control myself and spoke from my heart, feelings that I was actually feeling and not the feelings that I displayed to the world.

''Charlie babe, please, please I can't do it anymore; I don't want to go with my life without you, I'm ready to leave and find you. If it was up to me I would move heaven and earth to bring you back but seen as I can't do that I have to find a way to get to you. I'm lost without you''

I was talking with tears rolling down my cheeks; this was me trying to deal with it.

''Please babe tell me what to do, in a heartbeat I would do it. You changed my life and you changed who I was. I had a purpose to breathe, whilst you were the beats of my heart. Please Charlie, please Charlie.''

I was begging, it was pathetic but it was helping me. I looked towards the ground and saw my wallet resting on the ground; I picked it up and took the picture of me and Charlie out.

''did you hear what Ruby said about me not having anything to remember you by; she was wrong baby because I do. I have our picture; our memory, I was so happy the day you gave me this picture and told me that I was going to be a dad. It was the perfect start our new life. We should be waiting for our baby to be born not me sat at your grave, and just for the record... ''

I turned the picture over and read the comment she had written in her writing _my fabulous daddy to be_**,**

''Charlie you would have been the most magnificent mummy and I love you''

I walked to the headstone kissed it and then laid the two new fresh roses.

One represented my gorgeous girlfriend, she was _**pure**_ and the other represented my unborn child, _**innocent**_.

***In this chapter I tried to put across that Charlie and Brax are true soul mates. And as they when one is in pain the other defiantly will fell it. Hence why when Charlie went into labour, Brax was feeling it and as soon as Charlie gave birth the feeling in Brax's stomach went. Ruby felt it too but not as much as Brax. I hope that came across in my writing. ***

**Hey sorry about the length on this. It longer than the previous chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please read and review. Oh and would you prefer me to post lengthy chapters or short ones. **

**Thank you; Izzy09, aisling9, katuium, Nikayla, EstherSteve and beebee483 for the reviews. Much appreciated. **

**Abz**


	3. Chapter 3 Easy means to an end

**Hi guys, thank you so much for reading and reviewing my fanfic. I can not believe the response I'm getting. I can't believe some of you guys are saying its bringing tears to your eyes. I'm going to try and continue and I hope you enjoy the rest. :)**

Chapter 3 - Easy means to an end.

Brax P.O.V

I walked back to the car; I lingered outside for a minute before I wiped my tears, it was my pathetic way of trying to hide the tears but I knew and so did everyone else. Tears were the one thing that completed my face, without them was like having feet without toes.

I plastered a smile on to my face ready to go home where reality would kick in. The ride home was a quiet one; I don't know what I expected.

The silence was speaking volumes but no one wanted to tell it to shut up.

I parked up at the front and I knew there was Ruby but at this point I really couldn't deal with her or anybody. I know it was selfish after everything that I had said or done but right now I wanted to be on my own. I walked straight to the house and into the kitchen; I grabbed a glass of water and then went into the main bathroom. I opened the draw and there I saw them. I don't know what came over me, why was I about to give up, why was I going to break every promise, simply why was I going to take the easy way out.

I grabbed the bottle, it was full, there were enough tablets in there for me to overdose three times over. I took them back into my room and one by one emptied them onto my hand.

When life becomes hard, when life throws you in the deep end, when you see no escape, you see no light this is what happens. I needed to do this; I could not see my life without her. I already had endured this pain for far too long. Even if she wasn't calling me, even if she rejected me when I got there, wherever there might be, anything was better than this life, a life without her.

I went over to my closet and pulled out a box. It had odd bits and pieces, photos, memorabilia, important documents and one thing that was so brutally honest, it was the death certificate of Charlie. When we received this, it was so final, it was like even if we didn't believe she had gone, this confirmed it.

Why had she not responded to my pleading, I asked her to save me a place, I would find a way to reach her. Was I not worthy of being amongst the angels? Had she become that selfish that she didn't want to share her perfect life. Was there no place left for me in heart? Was she too rejecting me?

I was doubting the women I was madly deeply and unconditionally in love with.

They say you feel like this when life is coming to an end; they say your heart knows before your soul does. That was true because my soul was not amongst me. I had lost it the day I had identified her lifeless body. As I left the room it was ripped out, no consideration, no remorse that it might hurt, she ripped it and took it. I think if she had ripped it out with her bare hands, I wouldn't have minded, at least she would have embraced me one last time.

My heart knew the end was coming, but how could I even trust that because when something breaks it does not perform its best. It always has defects.

I didn't want to wallow in sadness anymore, I was ready and before I went I wanted to feel her presence one last time, her hot breath breathing down my neck, her husky voice telling me to _suck it up, be a man._ I wanted her body to rub against mine, send electric shivers down my body and I just wanted to feel her lips on mine.

Sometimes you can't find the way and other times your feet don't move, that's the situation I was in. I wanted to be with her but there was no way. Why couldn't she understand the fire in my eyes, the eagerness of my heart and the troubles of my mind? The fire burned to see her, the eagerness was to touch her; everything was about her, her and only her.

I laid my head back until I was flat on the bed, for the first time in forever I was laying on her side of the bed. She hated me being on the right, it was her side and she well and truly had made sure of it. _Take that Buckton, _I thought to myself. Try fighting me now. I looked up to the ceiling hoping to see her. There was nothing, I looked to my right, there was nothing, I got up, brushed the curtains to one side, and there I saw her walking out to the water. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run after her, I wanted to save her. Damn! First the love of my life had left me and now slowly, very slowly my own body was giving up on me. For what reason was I supposed to stay here, they say live life like your in paradise amongst earth, this was definitely no paradise, this was my very own personal hell.

I went back over to the bed; the tablets were still in my hand. I looked at them and right at this moment it was like they were the only ones providing me with a hug, an embrace her memories were gone and so were mine. This was really the end, I couldn't see the light nor the darkness; I saw peace. If consuming a handful of tablets was really the escape to find the peace away from this world then as sure as hell I was about to find out.

Charlie's P.O.V

I had been moved out of the delivery suite and into a room upstairs. I had my baby in my arms. He truly was the spitting image of Brax. He had the same green eyes, the same nose and even his hair was the same. It really did seem like this was 100% Brax with no genetic traits from me. I held him close to me, I was sure if I concentrated hard enough I could smell Brax's aroma.

Even with my baby in my arms, the hole was getting filled but I could still not hide my tears. There was still something missing. I know it was selfish but I wasn't asking for much, if not for me didn't my baby deserve to have his dad.

_9:00pm_

I had settled Darryl JNR; he was in his cot on the side of my bed. He even slept like Brax; if you listened carefully it was the same grunting noise that Brax made whilst he used to sleep, not that he would ever admit that he grunted in his sleep. Typical bloke!

I had been to the toilet and was making my way back up to my room, as I walked back I had to pass the nurses station. I had not approached the nurse station yet, but I recognised this figure without a doubt. As I approached closer I heard the women,

'I'm here to see Charlie, Charlie Buckton.''

The nurse looked up and she saw me, she smiled and I saw the women look at her before turning around. Her eyes fell on me before tears fell from her eyes and she simply said ' Charlie, oh my god Charlie.''

How did she know I was in hospital, how did she know I had given birth. There was no point in thinking, she was here and I hoped to God that she had come for the reason I thought she did.

'Georgia, oh my god, you're here. How did you know? Who told you? I was going to ring you tomorrow''

She embraced me in a hug…the hug was so out of character for Watson, she didn't do soppy sad actions normally but the hug exuded emotion beyond the measures.

' I will answer every question, but first show me this gorgeous baby of yours, Jack has not shut up since he left the hospital, he rang me as soon as''

Oh yeah I forgot Jack, he would definitely have filled Watson in. We went back in to the room; Daryl JNR was still fast asleep. Watson sat on the chair next to him and watched him in awe. I watched her for ages before I laughed, she shot me a confused look.

' I can't believe your watching him sleep. I bet a year and half ago you never thought you would be here looking down at Daryl Braxton's kid.''

She looked at me and laughed, just like the good old days we laughed, joked and it was a new one but we shared tears.

It was nearly hitting 10pm and Daryl JNR was stirring in his sleep. He woke up and looked around the room. He opened his eyes wide. I got out of bed to go to him and from the corner of my eye I saw Watson, she had gone into her bag.

'Charlie, two minutes, don't take him out just yet''

I turned to look at her and she waved a camera at me,

'did you think I would forget. I'm here to keep my promise.''

She took so many pictures and each one was perfect. It was like he knew what the purpose of the pictures was. For a baby that was only a couple of hours old, his eyes were wide awake and he was definitely lapping up the attention. Oh God, not another attention seeker like Ruby. Just hoped that was the only characteristic he shared with his sister.

Watson was still here, I didn't want her to leave and I don't think she did either. She was too engrossed with my baby. I left her watching him and I fell into deep thoughts.

Life would be so different if I was back in Summer Bay, I would have Brax by my side. I would have our baby in my arms. I would be proud to say I had given birth to his child. I just wanted to be back home, I wanted him to see his child and most off all I wanted to see him. I wanted to quench the thirst in my eyes that longed to see perfection.

Since I had given birth I could not think of anything other than my return. I wanted to see him; even from afar would be fine. Actually it wouldn't be, I knew even if I saw him from afar, I wouldn't stop there, I would want to go near, and as I got nearer, I would want to touch him, and if I touched him, I would want to fall in his arms and if I fell in his arms, I knew there was no way in hell I would leave.

Being in his arms would be a good thing but how foolish of me, when good things come, sadness always follows; I should know better than anyone.

I really did not want sadness to follow, I was all over sadness. It was my time to feel something other than loneliness. It was my time to feel like I should live again. There was no point in putting my heart and mind through the torture anymore. Even they needed a break from the constant fighting against each other. It was time for both my heart, my mind and all other aspects of my body to become one again, this time it was their time to fight, not with each other, they had to become one and fight the threat Jake had imposed on me.

When I went into witness protection, one thing I did in life was figure out what I hoped for. All I had to do was live inside that hope, when I figured it out I had admired it from a distance but now I was going to live in it. My hope was to feel complete again and that was with Brax and Ruby and our bundle of joy.

People think too much about security, instead of opportunity and those people are more afraid of life than death. Well not me I had defeated death and now I for the first time was going to look forward.

I say forward but not in the context of the future because I only live for the past, the present and the day. I don't think about tomorrow before the sun has even risen.

Ruby's P.O.V

I had stayed over at Casey's. I didn't want to go home, not after this afternoon; I needed to be in his arms. I just wanted to feel the warmth of his skin against my cold attire. One thing that I had learnt with Charlie passing away was that jump with both feet, it is the most unstable thing to do in the laws of physics, you will fall and you might never regain your balance but at least you lived with no regret. I had realised that life was too short, just to be amongst people that you loved, just to be amongst Casey was a blessing, living amongst him and everyone else was holy. In everything I had learnt that you inhale and exhale, but your not breathing, your heart pumps blood, but there is no heartbeat. Your body moves, your face shows emotion, you eat, laugh, smile, you do everything apart from one thing and that is live life. You only live life if there is a purpose, and if you don't believe in that purpose then life even brands you a failure.

_The next morning_

I woke up to the sun peeking in through the window. I moved and realised I was so stiff. I looked around and saw that we were still on the couch, we must have fallen asleep. The house was silent; there was no sound, nothing. I nudged Casey, who grunted and turned his head around; the silence was really killing me.

'Casey get up will you, Casey!''

He was not going to wake up like this I had to get up and show him my own waking techniques. I went to the kitchen, filled a pan with ice cold water and headed back to the living area. Just as I was about to pour it slowly on his head, THUD! I got startled and the water fell out the pan straight on to Casey's head with the pan following suite.

As I looked at Casey in shock, he was fuming and I could see his forehead turning a crimson colour from where the pan had hit. I heard Heath laugh; it was him who had made me jump when he came back. He could never do anything quietly.

Casey's P.O.V

My head was killing, I had an ice pack on it but the pain was not subsiding. I would be able to probably deal with the pain, it was the sniggering coming from Heath and Ruby that was really grating on me.

'quit it will you''

They both just looked at me and started laughing; this was going to be a long day.

I went to my room to get changed and get away from the two idiots. As I made my way to my room I realised that Brax was still in his room and hadn't come out since last night. As I walked to his room, just as I was about to open the door I thought best not too. He probably was tired and didn't want to be disturbed.

_A couple of hours later_

It was the afternoon and Brax still hadn't made an appearance, he had been in his room since yesterday, ever since he came back from the cemetery. I wondered what was up with him, what a silly question. Everyone could see it, he was finally beginning to show the cracks, maybe just maybe he was going to stop and grieve for her. It wasn't normal; he had hidden his loss from the world in the hope that watching Ruby recover and come to terms with Charlie's death would bring him peace.

What he thought was hidden from the world was not hidden, he was naive, did he really think the world was blind. We could see what he was doing, actually I think we all could see what he was doing but Brax couldn't see anything other Charlie. His world had begun with her and I know that he would do anything to bring her back.

He had to understand that life might be hard right now, it doesn't become easy, the only time its easy is when there is no life. The moment passes and he will be six feet under.

Heaths P.O.V

Casey had gone into his room and left me and Ruby. We were still laughing at this morning's incident. It really was the first time I saw Ruby laugh openly. There was no restrictions, no regret; no guilty feeling that she shouldn't be enjoying herself. I just wished Brax would too, why was he on self destruct mode.

If you watched from afar he looked like a troubled soul, come closer and you could see he just wasn't a troubled soul. He was a lost soul and the worst thing was he just wouldn't open up. Why didn't he understand that no wants to die, no one wants to leave loved ones, those who wish to be in heaven, its just a wish, no one wants it to come true. Death was inevitable and we have no control over it.

I simply had had enough. I didn't care what it took I was going to make him open up. I was going to beat him black and blue if that's what it takes. I got out of my seat and went to his room, I opened the room door and what I saw was something I was not expecting.

Charlie's P.O.V

It was foolish, it was crazy but nothing could stop me, I was adamant and I was going to go see them. Not talk, not reveal myself, but simply go see them to reassure my self that they were okay.

The pages in my book were going to change, the chapter of sadness I was going to close. I was going to unfold a new page, the new page was not going to connect the dots looking forward; it was going to connect the dots looking backwards. The dots were going to connect to show me the way. I had to trust something, my gut, destiny, life, karma, whatever it was; it would show me the way. I put my trust in my son.

I was all set to go. Jack was with me, he was going to stick by me, no matter what. We were in this together. I waited in the apartment, Jack was on his way, Daryl JNR was ready, our bags were packed, we were moving to the city. There was no stopping us. We would take each day and see where it leads us. Hopefully back in Brax's arms because, our bodies parted, the heart didn't. I didn't know how to part my heart from him?

We are not God; we just look at love, and question what is beyond love. The heart doesn't stop it lowers its gaze, it never stops running in the hope that it will reunite with its rightful owner. Brax was my hearts rightful owner.

Jacks P.O.V

I hid a secret, one that could change Charlie's life forever, it would change it for the best there was no doubt about it. I had to find the right time; I had to make sure everything was okay. I had to make sure one of us got the happy ever after. My happy ever after was buried so deep in the ocean that even an eternity was not enough. Whereas Charlie had hers within arms reach. It was at an arms reach but there were hurdles to overcome.

That night I had not rang Watson, in fact she had rang me, purely coincidental. She had asked me what I was doing; I told her I was at home. She had not meant in that context, she had said it in the context of what were my next steps. I didn't know I had no answers. I had accepted that the life that I was living would see me to the end, me and Charlie both were living in a bubble. A very fragile bubble that could burst at any moment, we had learned to take each day at a time in the fear that we shouldn't put pressure on the bubble.

Watson had asked me a very weird question, I didn't know whether she meant it or whether it was to see a reaction, she had asked me how I would feel like moving back to Summer Bay. Ease myself back into my old life. Be a police officer again.

It was always a possibility, my life was not in danger anymore; I had chosen to live in witness protection because Martha had moved on. When Charlie came along I didn't see the point in going back but now I don't know why but I was seriously considering the idea.

Was I about to become the deceiver, was I going to leave her so I could live back in the bay. I actually knew the answer; I was never going to leave her. Watson made my decision even easier when she said Charlie would be moving back to... I was so ecstatic but it was short lived.

Jake had died; he escaped prison to meet death from one of his own gang members. The threat imposed on Charlie was eradicated, however it was not still safe, after all if she went back as soon as the death of Jake, it would definitely ruffle a few feathers, the loyal members of the gang might feel that Charlie was the reason why Jake died. The heat needed to die down.

I walked up to the apartment, I got Daryl JNR car seat of Charlie and settled him in the car, I had found us a nice little apartment in the city and the removal van was taking everything, the only thing that I had to transport was Charlie, the baby and myself. We had a police escort as well just to be safe.

As we got into the car, I handed Charlie a set of keys, she looked confused,

'I thought you've already given me the keys to the apartment''

I looked at her and smiled these were not the keys to the apartment, they were to a motel room, I knew that Charlie would like to be close for the first few days after she saw Ruby and Brax. She wasn't allowed to talk to them as she had no idea about the situation with Jake but she could still see them from afar. If it wasn't for Daryl JNR I would have just commuted with her but it would be too much, especially since she only gave birth a few days ago.

'that missy is a key to a motel room, it for you and the bub. I know you and you will definitely want to stay in the bay for a few days. So that is a little surprise from me''

'thank you Jack. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm glad you're here.''

'me too Charlie, me too'' I replied.

I had made a booking at the motel for two weeks because that's hopefully all the time that was needed for Watson to give us the all clear to move back permanently. If luck was on our side then I had a feeling the boxes in the apartment in the city are not going to get opened.

Charlie's P.O.V

_5 hours later_

After many pit stops, thankfully not because of my weak bladder, I had to feed and change Daryl JNR and also it was not recommended to keep him in a car seat for too long we had finally arrived. The sign was getting closer and closer until it was close enough for me to read.

_Welcome to Summer Bay._

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just thought because I'm part way through writing the next chapter I'll give some spoilers. **

**Next time:**

***What has Brax done, has he ended the story just when it was about to begin?**

***Does someone see Charlie and why does she feel like home is not home anymore. Will she stay in the bay or leave?**

*** And Daryl JNR meets his sister.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and those who read, it really is apreciated, **

**Abz**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4  Illusions

**Hey hope everyone is good, thanks to all for R+R and to those who have added me to their alerts. I'm really enjoying writing this story at the moment and hope that you guys continue reading. **

**I know I said Ruby would meet her brother but it didn't fit well in this chapter hence why I'm going to add two chapters today, the second one will have their meeting . Hope you enjoy them. **

Chapter 4 – Illusions 

Heaths P.O.V

When I entered the room I expected to see Brax. Where was he? No one saw him go, as I was trying to figure out where my brother had gone, my eyes fell on the bedside table. What I saw shocked me to the core, it was something I never though I would ever see, there in all its glory was an empty bottle of tablets. I walked over and picked up the bottle, I expected it to be full with tablets; instead it felt like it was full of guilt. Everything was falling into place. It clicked what the empty bottle meant, at that moment the feeling that washed over me was something that I had never experienced. I was scared, I was rigid and I could not move. I could recall that bottle was full, now it sat empty, it was stating the obvious, it was conversing with me, it was telling me that Brax had given up.

I ran outside, Ruby was sat there; she was oblivious to what I had seen, what I had worked out. I ran straight out the door, there was no point in hanging around, there was no point thinking, there was no point in anything. I had to find him, he was my brother, he was the backbone of my family. He was the one person that we all would turn to, whether it was me or Casey or whether it was a River Boy, if there was trouble then Brax was there to help you, now he was in trouble, he needed someone, he had no one to turn to. I had to go to him, wherever he might be, I had to find him.

It was not fair; Brax was always dealt the same cards, the wrong ones. He was always making it through life, there was never a moment Brax lived in his life where it was personal choice, he went with compatibility, he went with everyone else's weight on his shoulder. He wasn't like anyone I had met.

My exterior showed that I acted like the tough one, I was in fact the brainless one, I was the loose cannon, I was the one who never felt anything, no emotion, no feelings. I didn't give a toss about anything literally but today I found that I was unable to display anything. If I found him I promise that I would never take him for granted again.

I ran frantically from the Diner, to the surf club to Angelo's. The longer it took for me to find him, the further his life was slipping away.

When I got to Angelo's, Liam and Bianca were there, they were laughing, talking, any other day I would have blown with jealousy, but not today. I asked Billy, one of the waiters if he had seen Brax, he replied no. I ran up to Liam and asked him, the words he spoke were both of dread and relief.

''Yeah he came in before, took a few bottles and then left''

There was relief because if he had taken the pills it won't have been long, but the words were dreadful because pills on their own were bad, pills combined with alcohol were even worse. Worry washed over my face, I felt the earth opening beneath me and I felt myself falling into oblivion. I was falling until I felt hands on my shoulders, it was Bianca.

''Heath what's up, is everything okay.''

Okay, okay, how can anything be okay I thought. It had just hit me that Brax might be gone. How was I going to cope, how was I going to tell mum, how was I ever going to get over it. Is this how it was going to be when your world is taken from you, you take yourself out of the world? Was this the circle? Charlie left, she was Brax's world, and Brax was gone now, next was me and so on.

For the first time in my life I felt something that someone else had felt. Today I felt what Brax must have felt. I could only imagine the fear of being on your own but today that image was fast becoming a reality. Real loss is when your about to lose something that you love more than yourself. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare, this dream, yes this dream because even then you still wake up.

I wasn't going to give up, I never gave up before and I wasn't going to start now. I was the dreamer and those who are dreamers get what they want more than the ones who have all the facts. I agree I had no idea where he was but that wasn't going to stop me.

I was running along the beach now, I was worn out, my feet were aching, they were giving up. I was running forward whilst the ground beneath me moved backwards, I didn't care, it didn't matter that I was running slow, the main thing was I carried on, I didn't stop.

Charlie's P.O.V

We drove up the same roads; the tarmac was the still the same, inky black in the setting suns gaze. The houses were the same, even the trees looked like they had not grown, withered or breathed. It felt like Summer Bay had stopped and I had come back to press the play button.

I looked over to Jack and then at JNR. Jack smiled at me, it was a smile that I had never seen on his face before, it showed contentment, it showed that we were back where we belong.

If at this point, the world was a person, if it had eyes, ears, nose everything that defined a person. If it spoke to me and told me to stop, _don't go further, give up_, I wouldn't because in my heart I could hear hope whispering, _try it; try it one more time, give life another go._ This was my war and I wasn't going to evacuate, not now. I was going to go further and I'm sure if I went far enough I would definitely stumble on something. Anything was better than accepting defeat and sitting down because no one stumbles upon anything if they sat down.

I wasn't the Charlie that everyone knew. I changed the moment I had met Brax. I had let my guard down.

Have you ever had the feeling to do something spontaneous, to do something that you would never get a chance to do again, have you ever felt like you should jump into the fire? I don't mean jump in and get burned but jump because of desire. I felt like that today. I don't know why but I wanted to jump. I had learnt to take each day, each hour and each second as individuals. If you lost a minute from the day, yeah it was a minute that you would never get back from that day but you could always make that day into a lifetime.

The pain I felt from my broken heart didn't kill me but it didn't let me live either, now I was going to live.

Jack drove up the drive towards the motel car park; it was the same motel where me and Brax met a many times in secret. It was the same motel that I never wanted to leave and definitely the same motel that I never thought I would return to. It felt a lifetime ago when we spent time in there, as a proper couple, we had fear in the back of our minds but it didn't stop us. We continued living our _dirty little secret_.

Call it coincidental, call it fate or call it God finally answering your prayers, I didn't know what to call it but the realisation of having the same room as before was magical. It was truly an illusion of reminiscing. I walked in the familiar door and it was like time stood still and I got drawn in to the secrets, the words and the vision that the walls had witnessed.

Our bodies had become one. We were the only two parts too the puzzle. We shared the air in this room, we shared our dreams and most of all we made love. It was physical attraction at first but then I began to fall for him, I started to love every single thing he was, every word he spoke, every step he took, I tried to stay reasonable but I wasn't able to and I had finally found true love.

I was brought out of my thoughts with the cries of JNR. I went up to him, he was crying. It was piercing but I knew it wasn't because he was hungry or because he was tired, call it a mother's intuition I knew my baby and he was crying because this place held his memory. This was the place where me and Brax had become one for the last time. Even though we were leaving, the night before the day that I supposedly died, me and Brax had come back here once for old time's sake.

My phone beeped, I took it from my pocket to see the text form Watson.

_Hey Charlie, I know your back in the bay and everything but please be careful. Try not going out and exposing yourself. I know you will be careful. _

_Oh and I'll get the pictures printed and will make sure Brax sees them. _

_Georgia._

Oh bless her; she was going to do everything possible to keep her promise. Before putting my phone in my pocket, I saw the time; it read 9:00pm. I looked at jack with a over enthusiastic smile, he laughed,

''What do you want missy''

He knew me too well, I did want something, it wasn't anything big on his part, it was just to watch JNR, he was fed, changed and asleep. If he agreed I wanted to go for a walk. No where far just some fresh air. The oxygen here wasn't oxygen, it was elixir and I wanted to breathe its purity, to feel it run through my veins.

''erm if it wasn't a problem would you keep an eye on the bub for me. I'm going to go for a quick walk, its 9pm and I don't think anyone is going to be out but I will be careful.''

I looked at him with pleading eyes. I did my best puppy dog eyes and childish face. He knew that I wanted this so bad.

As I left, I picked up Jacks keys he hadn't noticed. I was being spontaneous; I wasn't going to regret anything so when I saw the keys I grabbed them.

I drove to the beach. It was familiar but it was the strangest place I had ever seen. It was like I had seen it but not in this form. The stars were shining, the ocean was swaying and the sand was calling me. I wanted to walk on the sand, feel something familiar, something from the past. Something to say I was home.

I took of my sandals and headed for the moonlit water. Life changed its beauty all the time, the shade, the sunlight, something's grow old and other things become familiar. You grow tired of watching them. Not this scene that was played out in front me. This was peace but why did I not feel it. I shifted my heels so they wouldn't sink in the wet sand. I kicked up the water and it lapped over my feet and ankles causing shimmering silver droplets. It was so childish but I felt free just kicking the water. I grew tired after a while and then walked away from the water and carried on walking along the beach.

I walked along the beach. The soft sand felt harsh against my bare toes. This was not the feeling I used to have. The sand used to run between my toes, soft and gentle, today it was like thorns. Was the sand trying to tell me that I should not be here? It didn't recognise me, was I an intruder. Was I about to upset the equilibrium? If today the sand was rejecting me then what was the point in coming back. What was I doing here? I shouldn't have come. I wanted to go back.

There was a reason, a purpose why I had come back, why I was walking along the beach, it was all supposed to cure my aching heart, it was supposed to fill the loneliness. I was definitely having a déjà vu moment, I was in different a place but one thing was sure I had had this feeling before. Loneliness. This feeling of being unwanted, this loneliness was definitely the most terrible poverty. It should all have gone as soon as I stepped back into familiar territories but it didn't. I needed to leave. I had to go.

My mind was telling me to move, go back but why would my heart not agree. I'm sure they just broke the pact. They were supposed to be fighting for me not against each other. My heart won, I was still on the beach, the time that is here now, I might not have it tomorrow.

I was walking towards the south end of the beach, I don't know why, normally I wouldn't have, it was dark, it was scary amongst the night's shadows. It always felt like the rocks were screaming it wasn't the most peaceful place if you were on your own but come with someone and it felt like you had travelled into another universe. It had felt like that and I knew, me and Brax had spent countless evenings sat here under the watchful eyes of the stars and the protection of the moon.

As I walked along and in the midst of the sand I glanced upon a figure. What was pulling me towards this figure, was it dependence, attraction, grief, in my heart I knew it was the same source as always, it was the human ability to connect with those you don't want to leave regardless of the odds. This figure felt like my own and I was connecting.

I had reached to the figure, in my heart I knew who it was but I had to make sure. He had his back towards me so I walked to the other side, I knelt to the ground, I pushed his arm away from his face and there I saw him. In comparison to the glistening of the waves, the shimmer of the moon and the whiteness of the sand that he was embedded in he was not comparable. These were some of the most beautiful things in this world but there was nothing that could out do him.

The wall that I had built around myself to keep not only sadness away but also joy, I found it breaking and crumbling and I whispered… ''Brax.''

Brax P.O.V

Nothing is real, absolutely nothing, even when you feel the pain nothing hurts.

The one who loves you whole heartedly, it is difficult to meet that person. Not really, this was easier than I thought. She had come just like I wanted; she had come to take me. She did listen, she was never going to give up on me, she whispered my name and I felt complete again.

She did love me and she had been waiting for me to come, I wasn't going to let her go, she was the most beautiful person and I was going to grab her hand and walk graciously through the gates of heaven.

Actually if this was heaven then why was it I was uncomfortable, why was I still laying on the floor, why was it I had not recovered from the intoxication of the alcohol. Was this my life hanging in the balance, was I half way into death but life was still holding on to me. Was this the time that God felt like having mercy on me and giving me a choice? Did I want to take Charlie's hand which was stroking my forehead and down my face or did I go back and continue living the life that I had resented the minute she left.

I wasn't confused, I knew what I wanted and it was not to go back. I just needed the strength to grab her hand, I just had to grab it and tell her to take me. I tried moving my hand and I saw her look at it, why wasn't she helping me?

Why was it that she looked at my face with regret, she could see my eyes longing for her, why did she move her hand from me and begin to walk away. _No, NO! NO! _She could not leave me, what had stopped her taking me, I closed my eyes for any sign to explain why she left, and then I heard it…

''Brax, Brax, is that you Brax''

Someone from life had stopped her from taking me.

Heaths P.O.V

I was tired from the running, my eyelashes were causing shadows on my eyes, they were telling me to stop, give up, go home and sleep. I couldn't do it; I only had one place left. If I knew my brother then he would definitely be there. It was dangerous but calm. It was one of the best places to surf, the adrenaline that pumps through your body as the wave rises and you ride it out.

I ran towards the south end of the beach and towards the rock pool. I could see two figures, one was kneeling on the floor and the other was laying motionless on the beach. I was too late, he was gone; he had left. There was no point even going to him, he had defied the meaning of brotherhood. Brothers don't leave each other; they stand next to each other. He had taken the easy way out. As my eyes lingered watching his motionless body, the person kneeling down was a woman, she looked just like Charlie. In the nights darkness it was hard to make out her features, but it looked just like her. As I continued looking up at her and she met my gaze, it was like her eyes were glistening with tears in the darkness. Could it really be Charlie, surely not, it was late, I had been running for ages and now grief had overtaken me. She was dead and she was the reason that my brother was gone. I saw her lower head and looked down towards where Brax's hands were, they moved, I forgot everything and started shouting hysterically,

''Brax, Brax, can you hear me''

I ran towards him, the distance increasing and him slipping further away. The mystery women was also getting further away, I looked up at her and she didn't look back once, I saw her slip out of my vision and she was gone behind the rocks.

''Brax, Brax, is that you Brax''

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. I don't know what direction the story is going yet! I'm just going to write it out and hope it flows. **

**The next chapter should be up too so enjoy. And apologies or any mistakes regarding grammer. **

**Thanks again for reading. **

**Abz**

**XXX**


	5. Chapter 5  Raw Passion

**Guy's next chapter, this one I'm not to sure about. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5 – Raw passion 

_Three days later_

Ruby's P.O.V

It had been three days since heath had run out of the house; it had been three days since I thought my world was falling apart again. Just when I thought losing Charlie was bearable, Brax went and pulled a stunt like that. I'm just glad that before he could have taken the pills, he was drunk beyond consciousness. The house atmosphere had changed; we were always walking on egg shells. We had started to take it in turns to stay at home so there was always someone with Brax. It wasn't only to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid, it was also to protect ourselves.

It was selfish but we had come to realise, me, Casey and Heath, especially Heath had figured that if Brax did anything like that again, if the thought ever occurred in his mind again and he succeeded then there was no way we would be able to deal with it. Brax was getting agitated with the constant babysitting but we were not taking the risk.

Today it was my turn to stay at home with him. I made him a cup of tea and was going to take it into his room when I stopped when I saw an envelope on the floor, it was addressed to Brax. It didn't look like anything official but even so I should give it to him. I picked up the envelope and placed it under my arm; I decided to take my cup of tea in too. Maybe he would open up.

_Knock Knock_

I knocked softly, just loud enough for him to hear, I waited for a minute or so before entering, he was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. No emotion, no colour in his face. He was the living dead.

Up until this point, Brax had shown immense strength, anyone can give up; it was the easiest thing to do but to hold it together when everyone knew it was okay for him to fall apart exceeded strength.

His fuse had blown out, he had become weak and with grace he had given up. He needed someone to take hold of him, gently with love and hand his life back to him. How was that possible, in this lifetime never? The hands that he yearned to have in his hands were in another world, they were probably amongst meadows picking the most beautiful flowers whilst her hair flowed down her back and she walked gracefully along the flying butterflies.

It wasn't fair but he had to endure the pain so that we could move forward. He was our reminder of her happiness; if he went then this world would become colourless for us. Black would be black, white would be white and the rainbow with the pot of gold at the end wouldn't exist.

''Brax I bought you some tea''

He looked at me, anger would be okay but he showed nothing, absolutely nothing. It was a waste of energy sitting here trying to get him to talk us. I put the cup on the bedside table and I handed him the envelope, he didn't take it, instead it fell on the bed where it would probably get forgotten about.

Brax's P.O.V

What were they trying to do, were they trying to suffocate me, was it not enough that I was suffocated already. Life and death both didn't want me; I was merely sitting here taking up valuable oxygen. I didn't need it, I didn't want it but I had no control over it.

I knew where they were coming from, but why did they not understand, the way they can't live without me I couldn't live without Charlie. Absence from the ones you love is always harder than death. Living here I couldn't swallow, I couldn't sleep, and now even my eyes wouldn't flow tears. That night when I thought I was finally going with her, it felt so real, he touch, her voice, even her breath in the cold air was warm to my skin. It wasn't like the other times that I had seen her; they were figures of my imagination. Seeing her on the beach was real, as real as it could be.

I turned over onto my side, the pain from laying on my back all morning had become bearable, I had to move, do something else to inflict pain. As I rolled over I saw the envelope that Ruby had left. What was this now? It had my name on it,

_Daryl Braxton_

I picked it up and sat up in the bed as I opened the envelope, I must have done it with so much force that blood was flowing from my index finger. Paper cut, small but it was still pain. I emptied the contents of the envelope, it looked like photos, I could be wrong, they were turned upside down. I picked one up and turned it over. It was a picture of baby, what was this joke, was someone playing with my mind, why would someone send me pictures of a baby.

I moved the picture closer and I looked at the eyes staring back at me, they were green, they sparkled as if light shone from beneath the socket, they were calling me in, they were so innocent. I scanned every feature that adorned this baby's face. Why was it like this baby was someone I knew. Why was its reflection haunting me?

I stared at the pictures for ages, it must have been a couple of hours, there was no denying it, and if those eyes were upon my presence then they would have surely been intimidated by now. I don't know why I looked at the picture for one last time and I decided that I wasn't going to give up. I was going to go live my life.

So what if my companion, my lover, my soul mate had gone, all I could hope was that one day I would meet her, I would show her, I would tell her how much I loved her, how much I still love her. And when I found the answer myself I would explain to her how each night and day passed, how I lived alone and how I stayed here without her.

I would tell her that from all directions, the loneliness of pain took over my body; I would tear open my heart and show her that not one day went by without remembering her.

It had been a while since I had not seen the outside and it had been even longer since I had surfed. I could hear that Ruby's visitor was still here.

I had looked at the clock it read 10:30am when I had heard the knock on the door and I remember Ruby screaming, I didn't get up to see if she was okay, I just assumed she was. Well she obviously still was okay, I could here them talking. This was my perfect opportunity to escape and go alone, I'm sure she didn't want to argue with me as it would be quite embarrassing for her to tell her friend that, _oh that's my dead mums boyfriend, were babysitting him so he doesn't attempt suicide again. _It was 2:30, the waves wouldn't be that good so I decided to go check out the restaurant. See if the brick and mortar were still in place.

As I was about to leave my room, there was a knock on the door again.

Charlie's P.O.V

Ever since that night I had seen Brax on the beach and Heath shouting for him, I couldn't get him out of my head. Jack had seen the change in me and he was constantly jittering when in my presence. I didn't know what to do, I just hoped that Heath hadn't recognised me, actually I hoped he had at least that way he would be able to console Brax.

Oh Brax he was not the same man that had stolen my heart all them months ago. He was broken and I was the reason.

I got a text from Watson saying she had posted the photos and that he should have seen them by now. I hoped that they gave him closure in the way they should.

Jacks P.O.V

Charlie had changed, ever since she had come back from the walk the other day, something had happened. I didn't know what; I wasn't going to push her on it either.

What I did know was that I was going to tell her about moving back. So I told her. She took it really well and was ecstatic. She had to go down and see the inspectors at the station and they were going to run her through everything.

After that she was going to go see Ruby and hopefully Brax. I hoped that they would be able to console each other and move on. I was looking after JNR, and she had asked me to go see Ruby. She wanted them to meet but before she revealed herself. We were all packed and first we dropped Charlie off to the station, me and JNR made our way to go see his sister. I was going to tell her that he was my son and hopefully she wouldn't be to shocked because after all I was supposed to be dead to.

We parked outside the house, walked up to the door and I looked at my watch 10:30, I looked at JNR and it was like he was nodding his head saying _come one man, I want to meet this sister of mine._

''ready JNR, just hope she is in''

And with that I knocked on the door.

Ruby's P.O.V

I heard the knock and went to open the door. What stood at the other side of the door, I never thought I would ever see. How? How? How?

This wasn't possible, what was Jack doing on my doorstep and what was he doing with a baby, but forget that, what was Jack doing at my door. He was supposed to be dead. Dead!

He looked at me and smiled, I pinched myself, this dream was creepy,_ snap out of it, _I thought to myself. I think I must have definitely gone into a coma and this was me hallucinating.

''Ruby, its me Jack, I'm really here''

I couldn't believe it, I started to scream, screams like when you're on a ride and you have no control, like you're going to fall out and there's no one to catch you. If it was a dream or if I was hallucinating, why would Jack come, surely it would be Charlie.

I stepped forward, I hesitated and then I touched his face, it was like my body was lifted six feet up into the sky. He was real; his skin touching against my hand was electrifying. He truly was here.

Jacks P.O.V

When she finally believed I was here and stopped screaming she let me in. I talked to her about everything, I told her the truth about everything apart from JNR being my son and the fact that I heard about Charlie and that was why I was back. They were the only lies, actually it was the truth, Charlie was the reason why I was here, I only bent the truth a little. We had talked for ages, she told me about Brax and everything, and she told me about the funeral, the months after that. It was hard listening knowing I knew the truth. All this was done in between screaming. She was screaming now so I went up to JNR who was in his Moses Basket. (I had bought this along as well as everything else that he might need, I had the feeling we, well Charlie and JNR wouldn't be returning to the motel. Me on the other hand I wasn't sure about.)

''Ruby will you quit screaming, we just got him to nod off''

She shot me a sarcastic look before laughing. I then looked at the peaceful baby and without thinking I went and messed everything up.

''Daryl JNR if we knew your sister was this loud, we most likely should have bought ear muffs''

Ouch I bit my tongue, what had I just said. She looked up at me, confused, angry, every emotion rolled in one, before she could speak there was a knock on the door; I knew who it was and Ruby was going to. Charlie did say she would be here for 2:30 and that's what time it was. It was time to reunite with her family; it was her time to feel something other than what she had been suffering in the last 8 months.

Ruby's P.O.V

Had I heard him right, did he really say what I though he said, Daryl JNR, sister. Nothing made sense.

I was going to get the door, get rid of whoever it was and then he was going to explain. How naive of me, as I opened the door all my answers stood in front me. it was like earth opened up and sucked me right in. My prayers had been answered and she was here. My mummy was here.

I rushed forward and into her arms.

Charlie's P.O.V

Ruby opened the door and she looked at me. There was nothing that I could say apart from look at her with remorse in my eyes. She launched herself at me, and with that hug she knocked the air out of me but I didn't care because the gaping hole in my chest was not there any more. It was filled but it was missing something.

As I looked into the house and he came around the corner into the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks. The feeling of emptiness had gone and all I could do was cry. I let go of Ruby and I looked at him, my eyes had been yearning to see him and now I didn't want avert my gaze away from him.

I looked deep into his eyes; they looked so heavy, like they had not ever experienced sleep. I was crying so hard that my eyes were asking for mercy. He stood there, nothing, no emotion, no feeling, nothing and then he smiled, my smile, the one I loved and he simply said.

''I've finally made it, heaven''

Brax's P.O.V

When happiness comes, you take it and you embrace it. You let the feeling of belonging rush over you. You look and there's a purpose to this life.

I couldn't believe everything Charlie was telling us. She explained everything and I hadn't spoken a word, nor had Ruby. Oh how envious I was of Ruby, she was sitting on the floor and had her head in Charlie's lap. She had touched her, she knew she was here, she had felt her skin against hers. I was only going on what my eyes had seen and what my eyes had heard, both things which could be deceitful. Whereas if I touched her then my hands would confirm to my heart that it could fix itself. It could love again. It could belong again.

Jack was a cool guy and I would be grateful to him for the rest of my existence. He kept my life in safe hands and now he was returning her to me.

I had a beautiful daughter, I had a gorgeous son, I had my soul, and my world was complete.

Charlie had finished feeding JNR, Jack had left to give her privacy whilst breast feeding, Ruby was sat next to Charlie and I was sat in the same place as I was.

Ruby noticed that Charlie had some milk on her top where she had been feeding JNR from. I got up and went to the kitchen, there was a fresh pile of clean laundry, I grabbed my shirt and went to give her it. As I handed the shirt to her, our hands touched. It was feeling out of this world. It sent shivers down the back of my spine.

It's true when they say words can be spoken, quietly, loudly, you can whisper, but actions always triumphed. They spoke volumes.

Ruby must have noticed the lingering gaze, the continuous touch and desire that exuded from our beings. She coughed and silently took JNR, took his bag and she was out the door.

I broke the connection and I sat back down, I know it was rude to stare but damn she was stunning. She was the essence of beauty. I watched as she took her top of over her head. Her body had not changed, her black bra emphasised her breasts rather than hid them. Her waist went in and her stomach flat, I tried my hardest not to stare I did but I couldn't help myself, she was picturesque, she was beautiful and she was mine.

She caught me staring and even then I couldn't keep my eyes of her, she put on my shirt but she didn't close the buttons. Instead she got up, walked to me, held her hand out and I took it. She knew I was thirsty for her; she needed to quench my thirst. I wanted to feel close to her. We made our way to my room, there were no words just longing, longing to be with each other. She sat on my bed and without hesitation I sat beside her. I wanted to talk to her, I had so many things to tell her, the words tumbled and jumbled around in my head making me dizzy. Nothing came out, I turned so I could see her face better, she had her head down, I lifted it up. She couldn't put me through this torture, I hadn't seen it for so long and now it was in front of me she had her gaze lowered.

We both moved our heads at the same time; it was telepathic, almost theatrical as we both fell into a kiss.

Charlie's P.O.V

I could not see anything but his face, his eyes; his lips were soft, even softer than what I remembered. How many times had I daydreamt about these lips against mine, then had realized that the dream was just a dream and the dream had been, abandoned, buried deep where not even I would reach. But now the world was upside down and Brax was kissing me, his lips coaxed open my mouth, not that there was much coaxing. I closed my eyes. This wasn't real. None of it, it couldn't be could it. Was I dreaming again? Was I lost in my own world again? This world had Brax and me, just me and him. Brax's hand moved from my abdomen to my waist and higher, I touched is hand and the kiss became softer, gentler,

''Brax…'

''Shush... I love you'' Brax whispered against my mouth. His breath was hot; it was making my insides melt. The kiss grew more urgent, I pulled him closer to me, wrapped my arms around him and I kissed him just as desperately as he was kissing me. It was like if we could love long enough, hard enough, deep enough and then it was like spontaneous combustion and we both had caught fire. We were burning together. We were feeding the hunger that roared in both our bellies. This was raw passion.

'' I love you'' Brax whispered again but I couldn't her him over the sound of the blood thriving in my body. His hands were everywhere, they moved over my arms; my breasts, my waist, my thighs. Each caress, each stroke robbed me of my breath and burnt through my skin. I pulled him closer and he pushed himself closer to me. My hands were moving over his back, his bum, legs, anything as long as I was touching him.

He sat up and pulled me up with him, our lips stills joined, he helped me out of his shirt as I unbuttoned his. He unfastened my bra whilst I unzipped his trousers. We stripped each other until we were both naked. I was shaking, it wasn't because I was cold, I was melting from inside. I felt both scared and exhilarated and alive all at once. We knelt on the bed and we faced each other, Brax moved his gaze over my body and I never had realized how physical a mere look could be. Brax reached out both his hands and he caressed my cheeks, he ran his hand over my lips and nose and then my forehead. I closed my eyes and moments later he touched my eyelids and then his lips were exploring my face the way his hands done. He lay me down gently, his lips and hands still exploring my body. I wanted to do the same to him. I was going to do the same to him, this we were going to make last forever. I let myself drift away and followed Brax wherever he led. By his side all the way I let him lead me into our fantasy, our world.

_Time without end later _

That was the best afternoon that I had spent in a long time. We had come together. We had become one again. We hadn't talked with words but our bodies.

It was half seven and JNR was back, Brax had moved his basket to his room and I was in the kitchen getting some water. I walked back to the room and stood in the doorway.

I watched Brax, he was watching JNR sleep. I went up to him from the back, I startled him as I snaked my arms around his waist. I buried my head into his bare back and I breathed. I breathed like I had never breathed before. He grabbed my arms and slowly he turned around. He little by little walked forwards causing me to walk backwards. He stopped once I was pinned against the wall. He bent his head and it was in linear position with mine, he tilted his head, spoke no words and then he simply kissed me. The kiss, _oh wow_ it was beyond perfection. It was merely a trick, a deception, a way not to talk. It was a trick designed by nature to stop speech when words wouldn't be able to explain, he used this trick to his full advantage.

We had found our way back on the bed. There was a small gap between us and Brax took hold of my hands, he shuffled and closed the gap.

Brax's P.O.V

I wrapped my arms around Charlie and we looked at each other. Our eyes locked and I saw Charlie lick her lips nervously. I kissed her and she kissed me back, it wasn't urgent like before it was comfort kissing. We wrapped our arms around each other for solace. We were bear hugging, squeezing the life out of each other. If JNR was not there stirring in his basket we definitely would have merged together again. When we loosened our grip, we were calm physically, wasn't sure about mentally just yet.

''turn around'' I whispered into Charlie's neck. She was about to argue and then must have thought better of it. I wrapped my arms around her and we cuddled.

Charlie's P.O.V 

Brax sighed, I shuffled back to get even closer if that was possible. I felt him relax, his body warm against mine. Our sighs echoed each other.

''Are you okay'' his breath warm and soft in my ear,

''uh-hm'' I mumbled.

''I'm not squashing you am I Charlie''

''Uh-uh'!'

''you sure''

''Brax, shut up.''

I felt the smile rather than saw. His first smile in a long while I think.

'' I don't ever want to lose you ever again'' I heard the desperation in his voice.

''Charlie, In my eyes I will keep you and in my heartbeats I will hide you so that I never lose you again.''

I felt his tear fall on the back of my head, I wiped it away.

'' I'm never leaving you again. I love you.''

''I love you too''

I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to drift away. I was cuddled up with Brax and this was our time, ours and no one else's. With that thought in my mind I drifted off to sleep. Brax still holding me.

**Okay people I hope you enjoyed that.**

**I attempted an intimate rendezvous between Charlie and Brax. I hope it was okay because it was my first time writing about something intimate to this degree. I apologize if it hasn't been executed very well. Sorry! **

**Also if there's anything you guys want me to implement in to the story then drop me a message and I'll see what I can do. Good times to come for Charlie and Brax. Fingers crossed**

**Please R+R, it means a lot. **

**Thanks **

**Abz **

**XXX**


	6. Chapter 6  Tempers Flare

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the lack of updates. A lot going on at the moment, however I do have the next few chapters written up. Just need to do final adjustments. **

**I just want to thank all of you guys that read my fanfic. I just hope that I'm doing a good enough job as there are some very talented writers on here. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites as well.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – Tempers flare

Charlie's P.O.V

I had settled back into life, I didn't need to ease myself, I didn't need to struggle, I just slipped into it. I had realised that when you give up, when you totally give up, when you stop demanding, when you stop worrying then that's when you found happiness, every moment in my life was building to this, this was my climax.

''Did anyone ever tell you, you are the most beautiful person in this world.''

I felt goose bumps on the back of my neck as he hugged me. I turned around and I looked at him. Things had changed but one thing I was sure about, when I had broken down, when I had fallen to my knees, when there was no one to lift me back up. I still had wanted him this bad; I never wanted to be away from his eyes. I thought of him as my own. My one heart, just one heart that's all I had and he had taken it.

Its true when you drown, you want to get saved, you want to feel the air engulf your body not the water, but this was different type of drowning, I had drowned in his love.

The moment was beautiful, everything was changing, our dreams were falling into place; he was kissing my cheeks, my ears, gently biting me. I just stood there, not moving in fear that I'll break the bond that felt centuries old.

A charge of electricity ran through me and then it snapped no why had it snapped? I wanted him to continue.

'Charlie this is wrong, this is really wrong...'' he shook his head from side to side, what did he mean this was wrong, this was far from wrong. This was meant to be, what was he implying? He saw the look on my face, disappointment had washed over it. Maybe he didn't want me anymore.

''Ohhh... Charlie,'' he was laughing, I didn't know why, what was making him laugh, I became self conscious. I turned my head to the side and lowered it; I didn't want him to see the hurt that had taken over my body, the loneliness slowly creeping up threatening to engulf me again.

I felt his hands cup my face, I wasn't going to give in, I wasn't going to look at him, I was going to hold my guard. How foolish of me, he was always going to get my attention. He lifted my head; he cupped it in his hands,

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean we were wrong, we could never be wrong, what I meant was, I was kissing you and doing all the work, I wanted you to retaliate.''

Me and my stupid mind, he was being sarcastic, he wanted to feel me just as much as I wanted him. I was being greedy.

I looked at him with remorse, he smiled and came closer to my face, he kissed my forehead, our noses brushed against each other and then the one I fervently was waiting for, his lips fell on mine. This time I kissed him back, there was nothing stopping us. No obstacle stood in our way, just pure want, me wanting him and him wanting me.

It wasn't a new concept, it had been inscribed many times, lovers are paired in heaven, and when they meet on earth, the music echoes in every corner. This is exactly what was happening, this was our melody, and these were the notes to my very own personal song.

The life that we plan is not the one we get instead there's always a greater plan and this was mine. If I stood still and the earth moved, if my heart had no beat and my breath stopped I just hoped that he would meet me like this birth after birth.

Heath P.O.V

I had not been home since the day after I had found Brax on the beach; I had heard nothing from Ruby, Casey or Brax. No news was good news after all. With everything happening at the moment I felt like I had been neglecting Bianca and we had spend the last two days in total bliss. It actually was comforting, a distraction to what I had witnessed on the beach the other night. It had really shocked me to the core. Had I really seen Charlie in her dead form? Was it true when you really wanted something, when that's all your mind thinks about, when even your heart beats they're name, the people around you begin to feel the same. Was it really that Brax wanted Charlie so much that our minds were playing tricks on us.

I had to get my mind away from it so me and Bianca started to make wedding plans, even though she was reluctant at first, she didn't want a big wedding considering that Charlie wouldn't be here, but I had swayed her. We talked about where we were going, which road life was taking us down. We talked about babies, well she talked babies and I listened, we talked about our future. I lived for the future, because if you believed there was no tomorrow, then you would always live in today, there was no exhilaration, no thrill and I needed that in my life so I lived simply to see tomorrow.

I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with her, locked in her room, away from the outside world but I had to go home, check on everything, and make sure everything was ticking over. Bianca and April had also decided to go away for a week so there would be no one to stay locked with in her room.

I walked up the path, I could hear crying. Not any cry but the cry of a baby. Damn first Brax had Charlie embedded in my head and now Bianca had managed to have babies on my mind. I tried to block the crying but it wasn't going anywhere.

I walked up to the door and ready to open it.

Brax P.O.V

We were sat in the living room, Charlie was sat across from me and I was picking up my son. He was the spitting image of me; he was the same image that had captured my heart the other day in that picture I had received. He definitely was a picture, he was still but he told a story, he told mine and Charlie's story.

I could feel her eyes watching me, I looked up at her and caught her still watching, she quickly looked away, the blood rushed to her cheeks and she blushed.

''Erm... Erm I'm...'' she was embarrassed that she had been caught and I bursted with pleasure, I could do this to her. With her colour I could be this colourful.

I chuckled just as her cheeks returned to her normal colour and she was looking at me again. She smiled and got up and went to the kitchen. I just watched her, in awe, lust in my eyes, amazement dancing in my heart.

Right on cue, JNR began to cry, this was the first time that I had heard him cry properly. For a little guy he sure had a set of lungs on him.

I loved one day to have children; I was waiting for the right women to come along. I wanted to grow old with my kids. They all had been dreams for the future, I wanted to plan, and I wanted to make love knowing the purpose of what we were doing it for.

The time had come the person was right, the love was right, the reasons were all right but I never got the chance to do it the way I had planned. Having my baby in my arms now replaced every dream, I wouldn't change anything. I wouldn't change them months of loneliness, the emptiness, the feeling of wanting death, the shadow of time that they were away from me, I admit I had asked for relief, the anxiety in my beating heart couldn't wait, I had tried scratching my way out of the black hole that had consumed me, I was hanging by my finger nails, I had then relaised that I might never have come out of the hole, but I was wrong I had managed to reach the top. Finally luck had rained on my parade. The season of sadness had past; it was replaced by the sun, brightly shining on my family.

I was running ahead of myself, I had to tell my heart to stop, had I not learnt anything. This wasn't about me anymore, this was about us. Every step I take has to be taken with caution.

JNR was still crying, I looked at him and instantly I went in to dad mode.

Charlie P.O.V

''Shuuush, shush... daddies here, yeah look dadda. Come on dada's big boy doesn't cry.''

I could hear Brax trying to console JNR, he was trying his hardest.

''Please mate, for daddy. Mamma's coming,'' I could hear the frustration in Brax's voice as the crying became louder and needier. I couldn't help myself but smile; it quickly disappeared when I heard Brax call for me.

''Charlie, Charlie come here and deal with him...'' I walked back to him and I wanted to laugh so hard but thought better of it. I knew it wouldn't get perceived the right way. I walked over to them both, took Jnr and in them seconds I was praying so hard that he would continue crying, at least for a few seconds but no, as he settled in my arms, the tears vanished and there was silence and he was nodding off to sleep. I looked at Brax and he was bewildered, he bent down, kissed Jnr's cheek and congratulated him. Yeah he actually congratulated our week old baby.

''Congrats bud... I thought your mum was stubborn, but you just overlapped her in that race,''

As I lowered Jnr into his Moses basket, I saw the grin on Brax's face and as he walked to the bedroom I heard him mutter,

''Mummy's boy''

Heaths P.O.V

I opened the door and damn me. What supernatural forces were taking over my body, why were someone else's desires being played out by me? I looked and there in front of me she stood. The same demure appearance, the same negativity, the sole purpose of troubling me, had she not arrested me enough times in her previous life that now in death she had started to arrest my mind.

The only thing that had changed was now she was a carcass, a corpse, lifeless and inert. I looked straight into her eyes, what did I expect, for her eyes to burn me, we might not have been best friends but she was no demon.

I opened my mouth for it to shut again, I looked like a fish no doubt and then she moved and as she moved I saw Brax walk out to the living room, I looked at him and then back to her before speaking.

''Bro it's the dead chick''

And then I saw wrath overtake Brax's body.

Brax P.O.V

I don't know what happened, as the words escaped his mouth and my ears registered them, I found myself throwing myself at him, I head butted him which knocked him off balance, he fell back and then like I had been possessed I started to throw punches at him. Why did it feel that if he said the word _dead_ everything would go back to the way it was. Charlie would disappear, the word was taboo, it was a lethal inoculation and it threatened my prophecy. In the back of my mind I knew she was here but when you go through what I went through, the turmoil that is caused when you love someone and they evaporate from your eyes. I don't know what type of world she had returned from but her return had sewn the gash that my heart had.

As I was about to punch him again I felt calm take over me, I felt like whatever possessed me had been exorcised out of me. I stopped, sighed and then I realised the calm after the storm was because Charlie was now holding my arm which was in mid air ready to crash into Heaths face. I looked down at Heath; I could see the bruising starting to show around his left eye. I looked at him, I felt so bad but I couldn't convey any words. I hope the sorry in my eyes was enough of an apology.

I got up off the floor and walked over to the couch, I slammed my body into it, I was surprised it didn't collapse under the force of my weight.

Heath should have known by now after everything that we had been through I would forget the whole world, I would have given up every power and would have lit up heaven for her, so giving him a few punches was miniscule in comparison.

Charlie's P.O.V

I don't know what had come over him, one thing was for sure, I didn't ever miss this violent side to Brax. I missed the protectiveness but I would never condemn violence.

I pushed my hand forward and Heath ignored it instead he picked himself off the floor.

''I don't understand, your here, how can you be here'?' he asked me with confusion, he questionably looked at Brax who had his hands behind his head and leaning back. He didn't look at us. Heath then returned his focus to me.

''God damn it, what are you waiting for'' he screamed at me,

''Heath...''

''Don't Heath me, I want to know what are you doing here, how the heck did you come back'' he was raging, I could feel the atmosphere changing and tension rising in the room.

''Dead people don't come back, dead people stay dead, they stay buried six feet under''

He was launching words at me; I wish he would give me a chance to explain and lower the volume as Jnr would surely wake up.

''Heath, before you carry on attacking me, listen to what I have to say'' I pleaded to him.

He didn't signal for me to explain nor stop me so I continued.

''Heath I was never dead, I didn't die, all that Jake business was a ploy to protect me, to protect Brax, Ruby, Casey and even you. Jakes dead now so I was able to come back.''

I don't think he could accept what he was hearing so I said it again and it must have triggered him of.

''Heath I never died...''

''Let me get this straight, you never died, you stayed away to protect us, what bullshit, we didn't need protecting, we DONT need protecting.''

He then laughed, why was he laughing?

Heath P.O.V

I was laughing so hard, not because someone had told a joke, I was laughing because I just realised the situation we were in. I looked at her again and then the pin had dropped. The cannon had finally blown.

''How dare you, how dare you waltz back in, do you have any idea what we had to put up with... we lived watching him destroy himself, we picked up the bloody pieces while you swanked of...'' the moisture was intimidating my eyes as I remembered what we had been through with Brax and Ruby. I was also furious and was going to make sure she knew.

''I thought I was selfish, but you, you went one step ahead,''

'Heath it wasn't my fault''

''Fault, whose damn fault was it then. It's okay for you, you went off and played dead, how would you have liked it if Brax or Ruby had hypothetically died and you had to stay here.''

''Please Heath stop attacking me... Brax, Brax can you please tell him, I was put in protection for you guys… Brax will you please say something, Brax please help me explain'' she was feverishly moving her gaze from me to Brax and back to me.

''explain, I'll explain to you, there was no damn protection for us you fool, it was protection for yourself, just for you, did you ever stop to think that he might have not needed protection if you hadn't come into his life, you could have given a sign, anything at all, him sat there would have been fine but no no, Charlie the cop had to do things her way.. You had to keep your secret didn't you...? God damn it you put us through hell and now you're asking him to have mercy on you and fight your battles, what happened Charlie did they strip you of courage when they took that sergeants badge.''

I had to get it out, she was making my blood boil, I knew what we had been through.

Brax hadn't spoke, I would definitely have stopped attacking her but his silence was my invitation to carry on, and carried on I did, it was like I never had heard of quitting whilst your ahead, quitting was what I should have done because trust me the words that came out of my mouth next were the most cruelest words ever to be spoken, even by my standards.

''You don't know how much I wish right now that Jake had really shot you and you were really dead.''

I had regretted them before they had even fully had come out. I wasn't going to apologize though.

''you son of a bitch, you take that back now, do you hear me, TAKE IT BACK!'' Brax bellowed at me as he got off the couch with rage in his body. Why did I get the feeling I was about to endure another fist fight with my brother and this time I wasn't going to hold back. He began to walk to me and this time I didn't care, I was going to fight him back, brother or no brother.

He only made it a couple of steps forward before stopping, Charlie had stepped in front creating a barrier between the two of us.

''Move out of my way Charlie, move!'' he was furious.

Hats off to her, she kept her cool and still stood between the two of us. One thing for sure she knew how to handle him. She had her back to me and was holding Brax back; he was trying his hardest to escape the hold she had on him without hurting her. There was no doubt that they loved each other dearly but that didn't make what she did okay.

''Go Heath now'' she turned to look at me, I wasn't going to go, I was going to stay and fight it out, after all that's what river boys did.

'' I mean it Heath, go now.'' She repeated herself,

''Nah Buckton let's see how much he loves you eh, come on Brax let's see, let's see what you got eh. We all know she's not worth it, you know as much as I do you wished she was dead.'' I was provoking him. I don't know why, probably because it wasn't working, I wanted to attack him but I had no explanation to why. He was in a dilemma; he wanted to retaliate but he couldn't without moving Charlie out the way and she clearly wasn't going to budge.

''If you know what is good for you, you'll leave right now'' Brax hissed at me as a baby started to cry. In all the commotion I hadn't realised the basket that had a baby in it.

This was too much, I knew I had made my point clear; I then turned and walked back out the way I had come in.

XxX

**So guy's hope you liked that, it wasn't my best chapter but it fits well with the next few chapters. **

**There will be reunion of friends, family moments, departures and broken relationships coming up in the next few chapters. And how will Heaths actions impact Charlie and Brax. Hope you guys continue reading and please R+R its great motivation knowing people are enjoying my take on the Chax journey. **

**Thanks**

**Abz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys. **

**Seen as I have the chapters written I'm going to post two today. Enjoy. :]**

Chapter 7 – Captured Moments

2 and a half weeks later

Ruby P.O.V

My world was definitely on the road I wanted it to be, I had a brother, a wonderful boyfriend, a mother and a father.

I was on the beach, Casey was waxing his board when I saw him look up and a huge grin appeared on his face. I followed his gaze until I saw Brax, Charlie and Jnr coming towards us. Brax was carrying a hold all whilst Charlie carried Jnr in his car seat. Brax had his arm around Charlie and both of them were watching jnr. They were the perfect family. It was like both Brax and Charlie were simultaneously programmed, as one moved the other involuntarily mimicked the move without even realizing it. As they got nearer Charlie looked up at us and smiled.

''Good one bro, starting the little un early eh, the surfs pretty good, I'm sure we could teach him a few things''

''Defo bro, defo, but if he anything like his father then it's safe to say we will be whipping your hiney!'' Brax replied to Casey. I watched Charlie, her face was a picture.

''Nooo, no, are you two crazy, my son is not going to surf, not today, not ever…'' Charlie exclaimed as the grip on Jnr's seat tightened.

''Charlie babe, why are you worried, I'm sure he inherited incredible surfing talents from me''

''And what if he got my surfing talents...'' Casey burst out laughing causing Charlie to turn and give him the deathly stare. Brax turned Charlie's face until her face was facing him, he touched her cheek, it was so cute, we had never seen Brax like this with her before. There was always a guard but now it had vanished.

''Charlie babe, not today coz he is far too small but he will learn to surf one day. No arguing okay, it's in his blood trust me''

''Braaaax but...''

''No buts Charlie, when the day comes we will worry about it, for now let's just enjoy our family time'' before she could reply Brax silenced her with a kiss.

''That's sly, real sly, silencing me with a kiss, fine he can surf but he is never dating until he is older, a lot older''

I looked at Casey before we started to cough to make them aware of our presence, they were bantering like there was no one else apart from them on the beach.

Charlie P.O.V

Ever since I had come back, we had stayed at home; I wanted to get out of the house so we decided to come down to the beach.

Casey and Ruby were both in the water surfing, Brax and I were sat on the blanket in a shaded area but we could still see the water. Jnr was being occupied by Brax, he was talking to him and I was in deep thoughts. It was coming up to nearly three weeks and we hadn't seen or heard anything from Heath. I was thinking about what he had said to me, when he had left Brax wanted to go after him but I stopped him simply because I didn't want blood on my hands.

I had caught up with most of the bay; they had all come around to see us. Leah, Roo, Marilyn all had come around and they had brought an over excited Coleen with them too. I had still not spoken to Bianca, I heard that she had gone away for a week but then extended her stay. I hoped that Heath hadn't caught up with her.

Jack had also left; he decided to bite the bullet after much encouragement from Brax and Ruby to chase after love. He was happy to be back in the bay but his family had all moved on. The day he left was very hard, up until that point I had not truly appreciated him and the effect that he had on my life.

_Flashback_

_I was sat on my bed and tears were rolling down my cheeks, they weren't excessive amounts, just odd tears here and there. Everyone was in the living room saying their goodbyes to Jack. I had slipped away. I don't know why but I couldn't say bye. Goodbyes to me were final and I didn't want this to be final. _

_I wiped my tears as I heard the door handle turn, whoever it was; they were reluctant to come in,_

''_Charlie you decent'' Jack asked,_

''_ahmm yeah, come in''_

_He had come and sat on the edge of the bed, he was nervous and I could tell this was hard for the both of us. _

''_I didn't want to go without saying bye, I know it's really hard for me too but I want to know that you're happy before I leave. I don't want to chase happiness when you're upset back here''_

_I shuffled and sat beside him, I couldn't believe what he said made me sound so selfish. I was stopping him from going. _

''_Jack I am so happy that I feel like I'm untouchable, I have everything and I'm sorry for acting this way. I should be out there giving you a proper send off but instead I'm feeling sorry for myself…Jack promise me one thing''_

''_anything Charlie, what do you want me to promise?''_

''_promise me you will come back for Jnr's christening, you have to come back and fulfill your godparent duties.''_

''_of course Charlie I'm going to come back for every milestone in that guys life and I am honored that you and Brax feel that I should be a godparent to your son''_

''_erm just me, Brax doesn't know yet but I have a feeling that he won't have a problem''_

_I hugged him and it wasn't a hug to represent goodbye, it was telling him that I would be okay and so would he._

''_Jack I hope you find Martha and you find this feeling of ecstasy like I have. Go be happy but don't ever forget me because you out of all people should know I'll find you in death as well'' we both laughed and made our way to the living room. Jack had his arm around my waist and when we got to the living room the grip loosened. Normally when something loosens a sense of falling overtakes you but this didn't. I looked over at Brax, who mouthed to me,_

''_you okay'' I simply nodded because everything was more than okay. _

_End of flashback_

''Doesn't mummy look cute when she thinking eh, her nose wrinkles up and her eyes squint'' I heard Brax who broke my concentration.

''Eerm what'' Brax was chuckling and Jnr watched him, I had obviously missed the joke.

''Aww so that's how it is eh, daddy and son going to outnumber me eh'' I tickled Jnr gently and then Brax.

''Yep defo babe, Brax and Jnr always'' he kissed Jnr's nose and then looked at me. He saw the mock hurt and I playfully slapped his chest and turned around, my back was now facing the two of them.

''I think mamma don't like that eh, oh well never mind, me and you will be fine without mamma eh'' Brax was continuing trying to annoy me, it sure was working.

''Oh someone being stubborn, really it won't work with us, we not softies, were river boys''

Did I hear right had he just called my baby a river boy, anything but one of them. I turned around to look at them and Brax had that cheeky smile plastered on his face.

''Excuse me Mr Daryl Braxton, you are not turning my son into one of them heavily inked menaces who cause havoc wherever they go''

He looked at me and then laughed.

''Mission accomplished, give me a five bub''

''Erm excuse me are you hearing me, my boy is not going to be a river boy so get all them ideas out of your head, and I don't know where you got your mis conception from but he is four weeks old, he doesn't give fives.''

''Okay okay whatever you say, now come here, were feeling lonely'' he replied smugly, I smiled falsely and then shuffled towards them, I heard Brax whisper to Jnr,

''Don't worry she said the same thing about dating me, _never going to happen, _she can't resist the Braxton boy charm'' I shot him a disapproving look before taking Jnr in my arms.

_20 minutes later._

Brax P.O.V

Charlie was holding Jnr she had just finished giving him a bottle. And now was sat in front me, resting on me whilst I was laying, I had one arm around her whilst the other held me up. This was the moment that you see in the movies, the one where everything was in total harmony, no worries no troubles, nothing. I just hoped it would last.

I looked out to the water and the surf looked pretty amazing, I would have loved to go and ride a few waves but I was far too comfortable. I was watching Casey and Ruby who were play fighting. Charlie caught me watching them,

''Why don't you go join them eh''

''Nah I'm okay here, far too comfy''

''Brax go I know you want to and plus we will be here when you come back to make you comfy again''

I looked at her,

''Are you sure babe you don't mind''

''Of course not but you better hurry, I don't know much about surfing but the waves do look good''

I got up and kissed the two of them, I took my t-shirt of and Charlie whistled. I ran towards the water as I got close enough I cupped some water in my hands, I ran back towards the sand and was making my way back to Charlie, she was looking at me confused, I looked down at my cupped hands and the water had escaped. I ran back to get some more and the same happened again. I could see Charlie and she was confused at what I was doing but my failure was clearly amusing her. I looked around the beach and there was two kids playing with buckets and spades, I approached them and as I did, I assumed it was their father came up to me and squared me.

''What do you want pervert''

I looked at him, a little taken aback with his abruptness. ''Oh no you don't understand I'm not a pervert or anything like that, I just wanted to know whether I could borrow your kids bucket please.''

He looked at me like I was stupid or something; his wife or partner had reached us by now. She seemed nice and asked me what was happening.

''Hi, I was just wondering whether I could borrow your kids bucket, you see that's my kid up there and he is four weeks old, I'm a surfer and I know he is too young to surf but I wanted him to feel the water but if it's a problem then never mind.'' I know it was cheesy but I really wanted him to feel the water.

I smiled and turned back towards the water,

''God Dave you can be so cruel and insensitive sometimes, he only wants to borrow it and he will return it, excuse me''

I grinned cheekily before wiping the smile of my face and turning to face them,

''Hi I'm Alice, these are my kids Daniel and Lucy and well yeah this is my husband'' she laughed nervously before continuing, ''what can you do, manufacturing default with this one.'' her husband did not look happy.

''Hi I'm Brax and that up there is my girlfriend Charlie and my son Daryl junior, I'm sorry to have troubled you.''

''No don't be silly, here take this'' she handed me one of the buckets, '' go have some fun''

''thank you, If you wait a few minutes and I'll come back and return it.''

''It doesn't matter about the bucket, you keep it, were going to get off anyway''

I looked at her, I grabbed her hand which she had stretched towards me, I grabbed it, kissed it and like a gentleman I bowed, she laughed as if I embarrassed her, I did the same with her daughter and ruffled the little boys hair. I would have shook hands with Dave but he had turned away from us.

''Thank you, this means so much, if you're ever around, I own a restaurant named Angelo's, come in and I will definitely shout you a meal. Thanks again'' I heard her husband scoff and Alice rolled her eyes at him. She then smiled and made their way of the beach and I made my way back to the water. I filled the bucket with water and ran back to Charlie.

''Okay so what was that about mister''

''Erm do I sense a bit of jealousy babe''

''No just wondering, and anyway she had nothing on me''

''Oh really so sure are you''

''Yes but if you have any doubt, maybe you could always chase after her and ask her to keep you warm tonight''

''I might just go do that'' she slapped my chest

'' That hurt babe, you'll have to kiss it better you know as punishment'' I winked at her,

''And what about you, you will need to make it up to me after that over flirtatious scene that you just displayed''

''That babe was a simple way to get what you want, but I will defo make it up to you''

I moved forward and kissed her on the lips; it was quick but exuded passion.

''So what was that display about then or you not going to tell us''

''well that baby was not for you, that was for my son'' I removed the blanket which was loosely draped on his legs, he had little booties on which I removed and then slowly I took some water in my hand and poured it on his exposed legs.

''That darling is my sons first experience of the water, it might not be a surfing lesson but for now it will do''

Charlie's P.O.V

Brax could be so endearing sometimes.

''Aww babe that is so sweet, look at his face, he obviously liked that.''

''Thank god for that then, at least he not water phobic like you then madam''

''Yeah most definitely'' I replied.

''Not interrupting anything are we'' chirped Ruby. I hadn't realised they had come back to us.

''Nope just Jnr having his first experience of the water and me getting wet in the process'' I looked down at my legs which were wet from where the water had trickled from Jnr's feet.

''Charlie I thought you said he was too young''

''Ruby long story but Brax just gave him his first surf lesson in his own special way'' I looked over at Brax who was infatuated with Jnr not even aware of us talking until Casey went and pat him on his back.

''Nice one bro''.

''Ohmagawsssssh that's so cute'' exclaimed Ruby after finally clicking on. ''I want a pic of you guys on the beach giving cutie his surf lesson. Four weeks old and already reached the surfing milestone''

I looked at Brax and I knew Ruby wouldn't give in until she got a picture. Brax picked his t-shirt up to put it on but Ruby had ripped it from his hand,

''Oh god Brax don't you know for full impact you need to be topless'' I looked at Brax before mouthing ''bossy much'' he moved his mouth to my ear before seductively replying '' a bit like her mother''. Damn he was getting me all hot and flustered; Ruby wasn't helping either as she was now sprinkling water on his pristine chest, the droplets sparkling. I rolled my eyes at him before looking at Ruby who had caught me,

''Mummy dearest it's all part of the impact, the moment that I'm going to capture is forever now get in position.'' I was sat in between Brax's legs but positioned more towards the left, I was holding junior and both Brax and me looked at Ruby, she was motioning with her hands trying to find the right frame, she then put her hand out and Casey put her iphone in her hand. Me and Brax exploded with laughter.

''Quit it you too, what's so funny,''

''Nothing darling, absolutely nothing'' Brax sniggered, I elbowed him to stop it. The way she was going we thought she would pull out a state of the art camera instead she took her battered and bruised phone out. We still both had cheeky grins on our faces before we felt someone's eyes sternly looking at us, without uttering another stifle we got back into position, both of us had our eyes lowered watching Jnr as Brax poured the water on his feet.

''Perfect, absolutely perfect, marvelous...now Charlie look at Brax... wonderful'' Ruby was acting like an annoying photographer and me and Brax couldn't help our self, we burst out laughing again. This time both Ruby and Casey joined in.

Bianca's P.O.V

I had planned to go away with April for a week but it extended to nearly three weeks. We had switched off our phones and left them in the glove compartment in the car. It was a strictly chick therapy time, April was having Dex problems and wanted to get away.

I had missed Charlie so much; me and April had gone to the same cabin that me and Charlie had gone to a lifetime ago. She wanted to clear her head. I remembered it like yesterday; we went to relax until the tornado known as the Braxton's had arrived. I missed her so much.

When we got back to summer bay we had turned our phones on and I had received a voicemail from Heath, the date was from the day I had left.

''hi babe I know your having a girly time with April, sorry for disturbing you but I've gone away for a couple of days, too much happening here, you will find out when you come back. love you'' I had been gone for longer than expected so it was most likely that he was back, when I had pressed the recall button I was greeted by his voicemail,

_Hi this is Heath Braxton's phone, if it's one of the boys leave a message, if it an attractive girl, leave me your number and if it the police... well the person you're trying to reach is not available, network error. _

I had decided against leaving a message, he probably was not back yet.

I hadn't seen anyone as of yet, April had gone to see Dex and Irene was working. I went inside dropped the bags and decided to go for a walk along the beach. I was walking along the beach and it was quite busy. I looked around, it hadn't been long since I had gone away but it felt like a lifetime ago. I saw kids playing with their parents, young couples kissing. Hormonal teenage boys surfing and the girls giggled as they watched them. I scanned the beach and up towards where the shady part was I could see the back of a boy and girl. It looked like Casey and Ruby but I could be wrong. I looked carefully and it was them, I decided to go up to them as I got closer I saw they were taking pictures but whoever they were taking them of was blocked from view. As I got closer I don't know why I felt butterflies in my stomach. Casey moved to the side and exposed Brax, he was sat on the sand, he was looking at something but whoever it was was blocked from view.

It was only the late afternoon the sun had started to dim, and the moon which was nowhere to be seen was starting to burn my exposed bare shoulders. The closer I got more of the scene unfolded, I could see tiny feet, most likely a babies feet. Who was Brax looking at, whose baby did he have. Was it that he had fathered a child that we didn't know about, in my head I was trying to work it out, the calculations all pointed to one thing and one thing only. He had cheated on Charlie when she was alive, how could he have done that to her and then when she died he acted like one part of the star crossed lovers tragedy. Oh my god I could not believe him. I was angry I was fuming and then Casey had moved completely.

I got scared, the whole world was scaring me, the complaint on my lips had vanished, words that were rising to my lips came to a halt. My body was swirling. There was a strange woman, was this for real or was it a story? I was the mad one, it was the same crazy girl but she had a strange boy in her arms, he looked like a dream. It felt like strange circumstances, the time felt even stranger. My heart was beating fast, my eyes brimming with tears, I wanted someone to stop me, I was unsteady but I continued till I was close enough. By face she was unrecognizable, even by name I would not have recognized her, I saw her and I thought nothing but my heart confirmed it.

**Okay guys the next few chapters are not as good so apologies, there's nothing much happening but i promise its all building up to a lot of drama. **

**The next chapter should be up a little later today...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Abz**


	8. Chapter 8  A Problem like Heath

**Okay guys another chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 8 - A Problem like Heath

Bianca P.O.V

''Charlie... Charlie is that really you'' I was hysterically crying and then I saw the tears brimming her eyes also. She passed the boy to Brax and then she got up and made her way to me, I backed a little and then I grabbed her into a hug.

When you feel something familiar you let go, you remove everything, every protective layer is stripped of you, even the skin that covers your bones exposes the secrets behind it. I felt like this, Charlie was here, she was alive and she was here. Is this what Heath had been hinting at, was this the change.

Charlie P.O.V

I was crying, Bianca was crying and someone else was crying, I loosened from Bianca's hold and turned around to notice that it was Jnr crying.

'' Way to kill mammas dramatic moment gorgeous''

''Charlie, did you say mamma, is he yours, I don't understand'' Bianca asked me, before I could say anything Casey spoke,

''Bianca that's an understatement of the year, you don't understand something''

''Oh ha-ha hilarious aren't you but seriously I don't understand'' she looked at me, then to Brax and then back to me.

Jnr was hungry and I needed to get him home.

''B don't worry everything is confusing but come home with us and I will explain. It was obvious that Heath had not spoken to her. That was a relief because now I would have a chance to explain.

_At home_

Me and Bianca had been sitting on the couch catching up. Brax had taken Jnr into our room, I did specifically tell him to make sure he was changed and asleep but from the gurgling noises that were coming from the room I highly doubted he was asleep. Ruby and Casey had gone to get us some food.

''B, I missed you so much''

''Charlie I missed you too, I'm sorry for everything that happened to us, if you could can you forgive me for anything I have said to you intentionally or intentionally, I never want to lose you.''

''Don't be silly there's nothing to forgive… B let's make a pact always to be there for each other and I am sorry for not leaving some sign to say I was alive...''

''Ahem sorry to interrupt but Charlie could you please get ready'' I was cut off by Brax.

''Ready for what'' Bianca questioned.

I had completely forgot, Brax had said he was going to take me out and I had forgotten.

''Damn babe I forgot, but its only...'' I looked down to my wrist,

''Yeah it only 6:30, meaning you have 30mins to get ready'' mimicked Brax.

I quickly jumped of the couch, I ran to the bedroom and began taking things out of my suitcase, I still hadn't managed to unpack and Brax was reluctant for me to unpack.

''Brax what do I wear, where are we going'' I shouted as I came out of the ensuite.

''Erm Id prefer nothing but don't think it will be conceived well'' he sniggered and I heard Bianca sigh with disgust.

''Oh that sounds easier but yeah I meant something formal or informal''

''Whatever you feel comfortable in babe but hurry up purlease''

I had taken a nude colour pair of short shorts, and a blush pink top, it was informal but still could pass as smart. I grabbed a pair of black peep toes and I wanted to grab a clutch but I had feeling Brax was getting impatient. I quickly applied some make up and sprayed myself with some perfume.

I limped out of the bedroom and into the lounge whilst trying to put on my footwear.

''Where's Jnr?'' I asked Brax noticing that he was missing,

''Bianca has taking him back to hers because Rubes not back yet. She probably keep him the night seen as she doesn't know what time we will be back.''

''Daryl Braxton you planning on keeping me out longer than the curfew'' I joked as I went up to him and kissed his lips. It was a quick peck but Brax wanted to take it further, he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. The kiss was getting deeper, our hearts were thumping in our chests and I wanted to take this a lot further as well but I also wanted to know what Brax had planned.

''Babe...babe...'' he wasn't stopping and I wasn't really putting much of an attempt to stop him either. We were showing gratitude to each other, even our desires couldn't be trusted, the smoke was beginning to rise out of our bodies.

I had to break free, not because of want but need, I closed my eyes, I tried to imagine what would happen if we continued, I let the thought linger in my mind. I allowed my lips to salivate and then I pulled back. I managed to but Brax tried grabbing me again. I pushed him with my hands.

''Nooo, later if you're lucky now come on'' I told him, I felt guilty but he wasn't going to sway me.

''Really, really I offer this body of perfection to you on a plate and you rather go out'' he mocked

I moved my head closer to him, I was about to kiss him again and then moved my face in to the crook of his neck, I seductively kissed it.

''I like the frustration in your eyes, and the hungry you are the more fun it is'' I kissed him again across his neck and brushed my lips past his, he tried to grasp on with his own but I wasn't having any of it.

_20 minutes later_

We finally made it out of the house; Brax had conveniently lost the keys, all in the ploy of staying in. I sat on the arm of the couch and watched him look for the keys. I was teasing him because I had found the keys and then hid them under me.

''Hot, really hot!'' I told him as he came closer to me. He looked at me confused and then realised what I meant. He smiled at me and turned back towards the kitchen and before I could register it he had swept me of the couch and had me in his arms.

''Such a tease Buckton''

We had driven for about three minute the most and then Brax handed me a black scarf. ''Here put this on.'' I looked at him and shook my head

''You are joking me right, I am not putting that on.''

''Please babe I have tried really hard and I want it to be a surprise so please'' he pleaded and for maximum effect gave me his best puppy dog eyes.

I reluctantly took it off him and put it on. I couldn't be bothered in putting it on loosely because I knew Brax would check. After a couple of more minutes he stopped the Ute and I heard him close his door and then heard mine open. I swung my legs out and tried to do it as seductively as possible, I might as well tease him I thought to myself. He intertwined his hands with mine and helped me out. He put his arm around me and led me. I had no idea where we were going but I trusted him. I could feel the presence of someone else and I started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

''Brax, I thought you were a no show, you nearly missed me, I was going to head of,'' I heard the voice of a women; I felt Brax move forward and heard a kiss.

''My apologies Linda but we got a little held up''

''Never mind, good thing you're here now and this must be Charlie, I would introduce myself but I'll leave you to it''

Leave us to it, what was going on, and bloody hell he kissed her, oh he was so going to get it, this was supposed to be our special and he was hitting on a another women. I felt my nails dig into his skin and he winced. Good!

Brax P.O.V

I took a set of keys of Linda and helped Charlie walk up the few steps. I turned the key in the lock, I turned around, went and stood behind Charlie, I grabbed her waist and guided her in. As we walked into the doorway, I lowered my head and whispered in her ear,

''Welcome home baby'' in chorus as the words escaped from my mouth I slipped the scarf of her eyes. She opened her eyes blinked a few times before she registered what she saw.

Charlie P.O.V

As the scarf came of my eyes the sudden lighting stung my eyes and the new environment was not familiar.

I looked around and in front of me was an open plan hallway with a staircase swirling up the left side. There was floor to ceiling windows towards the back, the walls were pure white and the deco was very tasteful. It was minimalist and definitely looked like a showroom house. It was beautiful and I could feel a pang of jealousy towards the owners. How lucky they were.

I looked at Brax who had this huge grin on his face.

''this my baby is OUR home, what we have is fully furnished, open plan living with 5 bedrooms, 3of them with ensuites, we have two additional bathrooms, a powder room, home theatre room, a study, 3 car garage.. Oh and a pool for some outdoor fun! Strictly PG doh'' he was reading out of a brochure, I snatched the brochure out of his hand, surely it didn't say anything about the outdoor fun did it, I then realised that I had completely not registered what he had said and I looked at him.

''Please don't make me repeat that'' he laughed and then I hugged him. I felt the air gush out of him as I fell into him. It was a good thing he was a well built muscled man because he caught me without losing his balance. ''This really ours Brax, really all of it'' I spoke as I unpicked myself from him. We were still in an embrace but it was a loose one. ''Yes all of it'' ready to move in when you want''

''oh my god really, I don't want to leave now''

Now I knew why he didn't want me to unpack, he had this planned for a while.

Brax P.O.V

Charlie grabbed my hand and she walked to the direction of the kitchen, she obviously didn't know which way she was going, I pulled her back and she fell into my chest again, ''I think what you're searching for is this way.'' I turned her to the opposite direction towards the master bedroom. I hoped Linda had executed the vision I had pictured in my mind. I opened the room door and I gasped. For a man I wasn't the most romantic specie but the room looked so dreamy. There were candles all over and the lights were dim. I could just make out the rose petals scattered on the bed and around the floor.

''Oops that gasp wasn't the best idea Brax, I think you just gave yourself away''

''Sorry babe I should have done it myself but I don't think it would have been this special''

''Brax we don't need all this to make it special, me and you together in any place will be special. And anyway whoever did decorate it, I bet their kicking themselves knowing that I'll be having you all to myself...'' she started to kiss me and pushed me towards the bed, we fell onto it and then we started to create incomparable memories, the dark paths of the past were no longer dark, light had returned.

Charlie P.O.V

I could feel the frozen feeling that I had not felt for so long. As I opened my eyes I knew why I was feeling like this. Every moment of mine was drowned by the constant awareness of Brax so when I awoke and he wasn't there I felt panic. Since my return I had not awoken a single day on my own, I woke up each day in Brax's arms.

I sat up and looked for anything that gave the impression of Brax still being in the room. His shirt, trousers and pieces of my clothing were scattered around the room. I got out of the bed, found my panties and then grabbed Brax's shirt. I was getting anxious as to where had he gone. I walked out of the room; I didn't know which way to head. I hadn't had a tour of the house apart from seeing the bedroom. As I made my way across the hall, relief entered my body as I saw him walking towards me. He was wearing only his boxers which were water tight on him. In his hands he held a tray; he had gone to prepare breakfast and now was on his way back.

As he walked to me, I don't know what came over me, I ran up to him and I sent the tray flying as I grasped his body. I had tears streaming down my face.

Brax was trying to lift my head up but I wouldn't let him, after what felt like ages I looked up but not at him, I tried to avoid his eyes.

''I'm sorry Brax, the breakfast I'm so sorry,''

''Charlie what's wrong what happened''

''nothing come on lets go make some more brekkie'' I didn't want to explain what had come over me. I tried to avert his concentration from what happened but he was having none of it.

''Charlie quit trying to distract me and tell me what happened''

I knew there was no point in not telling him because he would get it out of me.

I had lived the past months in panic. I had been separated from Brax. The presence of fear hadn't cared when I was alone and it wouldn't leave, trepidation had consumed me but it had quit my mind as soon as Brax had held me upon my return. Now that I was rid of it, the only thing that I feared was being away from Brax again.

''Brax its silly so please don't make me tell you.''

''it can't be that silly if it's made you cry so please tell me''

I didn't want to tell him but I knew if I told him he would be able to help.

''Please don't ever leave me again, please Brax when this morning I woke up and you weren't there, the worst went through my head and I could feel my body going numb again'' I had started to cry again and was a mess.

As I buried my head in his chest and stained his skin he lifted me of the floor and I didn't know where he was taking me. I then felt something cold on the back of my legs and on my bottom. I removed myself from him and saw that he had brought me to the kitchen and the coldness was from the work tops.

''now you listen to me Charlotte Buckton, I am never going to leave you. God can come from the heavens and I will not give you up. I'm sorry for leaving you this morning, I wanted to see if Jnr was okay so I rang Bianca, he was fine and I also wanted to surprise you with breakfast, we have to get our energy from somewhere…especially when there's….'' He leant into me and as he kissed me he continued talking, '' …especially when we still have the rest of the house to christen.'' I felt a smile take over his lips.

Heath P.O.V

I was just waking up when I heard a knock on the door. I picked myself from the bed and went to the door. I opened the door to a dark skinned man, he looked mid sixties and his body was clothed with a grey suit, very professional compared to me in my boxers.

''Room service Mr Braxton…'' he passed me a tray and answered the question that was about to make its way out of my mouth ''... Just a little gesture of goodwill, from Mr Jefferson.'' He then turned to walk off before turning around,

''and before I forget when your appropriately dressed Mr Jefferson would like to meet you in the lobby.'' He then looked at me top to bottom a few times, _pedophile _I thought to myself_._

As he walked off I stood there trying to make out what this guy was on, he was definitely a recluse, given a bit of authority and the head seems to enlarge.

I turned to walk back inside; I kicked the door shut and placed the tray on the foot of the bed. I went into the bathroom, Mr Jefferson could wait.

After a long hot shower, I wrapped the towel around my waist and then walked out. I had forgotten about the tray that had been given to me by the hermit this morning. I sat beside it and lifted the silver dome or cloche that covered the plate underneath it. I didn't know what to expect.

The metal shined, it glistened as I went to pick it up I thought best not to. Sat on the plate next to me was a _9x19mm_ _Grandpower K100 Slovak semi-pistol. _I only knew what it was because Brax had the same handgun at home. I grabbed a clean hand towel from the cupboard and picked up the gun, I could feel the coldness of the metal penetrating through the towel. I took the magazine out of the chamber and as expected it was full of ammunition.

Why was Frank Jefferson one of the state's biggest crooks giving me a loaded gun? It made no sense. I agree he had given me hospitality for the last three weeks; but I surely didn't owe him anything. I had to get out of here, I had to leave, it just dawned on me that there are bigger and deadlier things in this world; Frank Jefferson was one of them.

**Sorry for any mistakes, was unable to do proof read.**

**Spoilers**

**Some spoilers for ya! They might not be in the next chapter but something to look forward to. **

***Does Heaths actions put more than one life in danger? **

***Two weddings, do they both go ahead?**

***Someones life hangs in the balance, will they pull through?**

**Please R+R, it nice to know what people think**

**Thanks **

**Abz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**I'm going to skip ahead 6 months to get the story moving. There will be flashbacks to important scenes that took place in between them times.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – Fun, Monsoon & Lightening Bolt.

6 months later.

Charlie's P.O.V

I was sat in front of the dressing table applying my make up, it was Bianca's hen night and as chief bridesmaid I had the task of organising the hen night. Brax was in charge of the buck's night and he had been given specific instructions. When the stripper arrived he HAD to leave or I would basically remove his eyes and feed them to the dogs. I hope he got the message loud and clear.

I was doing the final touches and something glistened in my eye. I looked down to my left and the most beautiful ring decorated my finger, in less than three weeks I would be celebrating my own wedding. Brax had bought a totally new ring; Ruby had returned the first ring to me even though I said she could keep it. She insisted and because Brax had not given me the ring or even asked to marry him I didn't feel right in wearing it so instead it hung around my neck.

I remember when Brax did ask me to marry him, it was stunning the way he planned it all. Even today when it rains I see myself back there...

_Flashback _

''_guys enjoy and I will be back to pick you up tomorrow'' Romeo told us._

_We jumped of the Blaxland and all I could see was nothing but clear water and sand. I thought it was meant to be a romantic getaway not survival on the secluded beach in the middle of nowhere I thought to myself. My mind must have been shouting the thoughts because Brax pointed in front; at first I didn't see anything until I squinted my eyes. The sun had had began to set and in the distance I could see a path curved out with smouldering orange flamed lanterns. I couldn't see where the path led to so I started to walk up it. I had forgotten about Brax but luckily he just followed me. _

_As I walked up the path I saw a picnic set up, the backdrop of the picnic was a small open wood hut. It had no walls but four beams in the corners holding it up, and the roof was pointy. White fabric decked the gaps between the beams and blew slowly in the wind. It looked breathtaking, inside the hut I saw candles burning and there was an aroma of flowers coming from inside. Soothing music played and just outside the hut the light was provided by a crackling wood fire. On the blanket I could see lots of food and what looked like champagne in an ice bucket._

''_oh Brax it's amazing, what did I do to deserve all this''_

''_I'm glad you like it, and just you being you is why you deserve this...mind you this is nothing compared to what you should have.'' He replied before taken me by one finger and we sat down. I was going to sit down next to him but instead he pulled me on to his lap. I kissed him and then slid down his legs, he opened them and I sat in between. _

_The ones that you don't anticipate to be romantic are the true romantics because Brax had excelled in the romance stakes. There was every food associated with romance laden in front of us; there were chocolate truffles, figs, strawberries, grapes, oysters..._

_After eating Brax had grabbed another blanket and now the two of us were laying watching the stars in silence. I had picked up on the fact that Brax was edgy about something and I had no idea what it was. I lifted myself up and went and sat on top of him straddling him. I had startled him, I then lifted his top and he helped me remove it before he threw it to a side. I began to trace his tattoo, in the most elegant script it said my initials CB, this was one of the two new ones he had got. My initials were situated just on the right of the V going towards his crotch. The other one was located on his left shoulder blade, there were two doves above and it said Charlie on top and junior underneath, both the names were encased in Angel wings._

''_babe what's wrong.. You look nervous'' I asked him,_

''_nothing, I was just thinking...'' he wasn't very convincing and I knew there was something bothering him._

''_i know you and your never this quiet... and you're really acting out of character...'' I looked down towards my fully clothed body; I was surprised we had not had sex yet. _

''_dirty, dirty very dirty charlotte'' he teased._

''_nooo I'm just surprised that we haven't... erm you know, normally you would have skipped the food and gone straight for my pants'' I chuckled at the look on his face,_

''_excuse me missy, your making it sound like I'm some sex fanatic... and anyway babe do you blame me, you are pretty damn hot naked'' _

''_and your equally as hot if not better in the buff, my very own personal Adonis'' I told him as I kissed his chest before I laid on top of him. I was comfortable until Brax began to move under me, he tried to push me to the side, I stiffened my body so it was harder to move,_

''_Charlie please stop it, let me up'' _

''_no i don't want to, this is nice''_

''_please darling trust me it will be worth your while''_

_My head shot up faster than It should have, the blood rushed to my head and I felt dizzy so I put my head down back to its original position, Brax laughed at my over enthusiasm before he rolled me on to the sand, he hovered on top me making sure he didn't squash me. He then gave me a quick kiss and lifted his head up, I grabbed the back of his neck to bring it closer, he was being the stiff one now, I decided I would move my head forward and try kissing him. This didn't work as he moved his own head further back. I was then unable to get any closer and dropped my head back on to the sand._

''_someone is very needy today'' he joked before lifting his body of me and got up. He brushed the sand of himself; he then began to play with the ring on his index finger. _

''_Braaax...'' I put my hands out to him and he lifted me, I was now standing a few feet away from him. He shifted his body and then stood directly in front of me. _

_Brax was the most fine-looking man I had ever seen in my life, but for some reason tonight he had gone above and beyond being good looking. His green eyes were striking, in the moonlight they shimmered like emeralds, radiance bounced every fissure on his face and his lips looked so inviting._

''_Charlie you know how much I love you'' it was a question but he didn't expect me to answer, I wanted to tell him how much I loved him too but looking at his facial expression I thought best not to instead I nodded._

'' _Charlie I was commanded to live my life without you, you overrode the command and you came back. Words cannot explain how I pined for you and I never want to feel like that ever again...'' he dropped one of my hands which were previously cohabited with his. He took something out of his pocket and then he went down on one knee..._

_This time I wanted to speak, but it was like my vocal ability had gone on vacation._

_''Charlie... as the stars as my witnesses and my soul as a compromise...'' he stopped talking and looked up at the sky. I felt something fall on my shoulders before I realised what happened, it had started to rain, it was monsoon rain, the drops feeling warm on my jittering body. It came at the most imperfect but perfect moment. Brax was about to get up and take us inside, I wanted him to continue. The answer to his coming question was already threatening to escape my lips, I didn't need another delay._

_As the rain continued so did Brax..._

''_Charlie I have united with you in every benevolent way possible, only one remains and that is in matrimony... Will you marry me?''_

_He slipped the ring on my finger and then looked up to me. My eyes were dropping tears, they conjoined with the rain and they were falling on his face. _

''_YES, YES, YEESSSSSSSSSS! Ohmygod Brax of course I'll marry ya'' I was ecstatic and was still screaming 'yes' whilst Brax had lifted me of the ground and twirling me around. The rain was cascading down as we both then danced around madly. _

_The downpour of rain could now be heard hammering on the hut, the ambience had changed it was like a divine cloud had jingled down from above and was lighting an eccentric fire. We were laying in the bed naked, we both were not in the right mind, and intoxication of this night ran through our vessels. I who lived for the past, the present and the day now lay in the arms of my beloved, my soul mate, my future. A storm lurked in our heated breaths but it wasn't dangerous it was life changing, this was a mad time but all I wanted to do was to tell the clouds to keep raining and the thought of this night to occupy my mind forever. _

_''Mr. and Mrs. Braxton, has a quite nice ring to it'' he questioned before moving his body closer to mine, the way fragrance is immersed with a flower that's how I was engrossed in to Brax's body falling into unconsciousness. _

_How does someone show love, my answer is simple, they show it like Brax does. _

_End of Flashback_

Heath P.O.V

It was my buck's night and I had tried sneaking in to go and see Bianca but the door had been barricaded by Coleen, I thought best not to attempt pushing Coleen, I could see she was still holding her purse, really didn't want to get attacked with a granny bag a day before my wedding.

I had noticed that Charlie wasn't there because she was waiting for Brax to pick Jnr up and drop him to Morag's. She had bailed on the hen night but had come for the wedding; she offered to look after the trouble maker. I knew Brax had been really busy with the organizing of the buck's night and with me just hanging around until I got the go ahead to meet them, I was free. I rang Brax to tell him that I would pick and drop Jnr of to the caravan park; I had to also speak to Charlie anyway.

''Charlie, Charlie'' I called out as I entered our house. Charlie and me had been on a rollercoaster type of relationship but I have to say it was definitely on the up. She was the reason why I had been able to live in the bay and have family close.

After I had screamed and shouted and said unforgiving things that night which felt like an era ago, I had gone away for three weeks and upon my return, there were not many people acknowledging my existence. I don't know what I had expected but I never anticipated Charlie to forgive me. For me she had given Brax an ultimatum. It was he either spoke to me or risk losing her. It was stupid but it had worked. However there was conditions, he punched me, kicked me, oh and even spat on me, he had told me that if it wasn't for the risk of living without Charlie he would have killed me, he promised that if I ever went across the line again, he would do things to me that even in death I would be screaming in mercy. I knew Brax and I knew what he was capable of; if I had to under oath I would have but I pledged to myself there will never ever be a situation where Charlie would feel the need to complain, and for Brax to dish out the consequences.

''Heath is that you, Brax rang me saying you're dropping this pain in the neck to Morag's. I really need to change him and pack his bag and God knows how many other things. Please could you pack his bag for me'' she walked up to me; she was juggling about fifty different things and had Jnr in her arms.

I looked at her and before I could stop myself I grabbed Jnr and told her I would change him.

''Erm who are you? What have you done with Heath Braxton' she replied obviously shocked with what I had said.

I don't know why but Charlie and I were really close, not in the sense that I was falling for her but I was protective... We never had a sister and the females in our house had been questionable, i.e. Mum. I had started to see her as my sister even before I saw Brax and Casey as my brothers. She had been the first domino in the sequence in changing the Braxton's. She had influenced Brax into changing which had a spiral effect and the rest of us had become reformed characters. She was also the go between Brax and the rest of us, we would go too her when we knew Brax would refuse. I didn't want to think of how or what but she had a way with him.

I could talk to her and I knew she wouldn't laugh, judge or have a negative reaction, so offering to change Jnr I would never have done in the presence of someone else but I knew Charlie would understand.

''Okay promise not to tell anyone but me and Bianca want to have a baby soon, I just want some practice'' I could feel my cheeks getting hot,

''Oh heath bless you, that's so good, and of course you can change him, the more practice the better it is'' she replied excitedly before giving me a hug,

''Just don't tell your brother but I wish he had got some practice beforehand, maybe then he wouldn't have fastened the nappy back to front.'' We both started laughing before I headed off with Jnr and she went to get a bag ready for him.

After we had done our respective jobs, we were stood on the doorstep, I had Jnr's seat in my hands as Charlie locked the doors.

''Charlie, I just want to say thank you'' she turned to look at me, ''Charlie tomorrow I'm about to get married, I don't know whether it will work, I hope it does, but I have no idea what tomorrow brings but all I know is that you have truly touched our lives for the better.''

''aww Heath when did you become the sentimental one' she joked before hugging me, ''now come on before the fun begins without us.

She walked to her car and me to mine, as I was about to get in the car, I shouted to Charlie,

''I wouldn't worry too much about Brax, he's the guy who didn't even realize another women stood in his presence when you was gone, I doubt he's going to ogle at the strippers now your back'' she shot me a look of cynicism and I chuckled before getting in and driving off.

No one's point of view.

_**When something is good, you should always keep the doubt in your head, one day it will end. Love always has hate following it, happiness is chased by sadness, tomorrow will always follow today, and life, well life always ends in death. **_

As heath got into the car, he hadn't realised that he was being watched from across the street. A black car with blacked out windows parked under the protection of the tree. The occupants of the car watched the man walk out of the house with a car seat, and then a women momentarily walking out after them. The two men watched attentively and then they looked at each other. The one sat in the driver seat then took out his phone, he pressed the dial button and after a few rings someone answered.

''Lee I hope this is not another false alarm'' the voice was crabby but it exuded authority

''No sir, not another false alarm, we have located Heath Braxton, Summer Bay, nice little house he has and with that comes insurance. A wife and kid''

''Well I gather you weren't seen so please return without him. When the time is right he will personally knock on my door!'' and with that the line went dead.

Charlie P.O.V

When I had arrived the party was well on its way, when I got there I saw the girls were already nearly drunk including Bianca.

The party was in full swing and we had played many games, we were now trying to make outrageous cocktails and then giving them silly names. We were then interrupted by a knock on the door and I knew full well who it was.

''I'll get it'' Bianca slurred as she got up heading for the door.

''Ohhh, ohh no, nooo Charlie you promised no strippers'' Bianca had run back inside leaving the poor man stood in the door. I went up to him, grabbed him by the nape of his collar and brought him in.

''Girls meet lightning bolt'' the girls all started laughing as the stripper moved towards Bianca who had her hands covering her eyes. Ruby and April went and held her hands whilst lightning bolt got to work. I could see most of the girls giggling and turning away and sneakily watching as he removed a piece of clothing, I could hear Coleen,

''Aww isn't he a handsome young fella, reminds me of my Lance'' me and Irene had both heard her and were in fits of laughter, Coleen was clearly too drunk to recognize that she was comparing her son to a stripper.

Bianca had been given various gifts, a few to remind her of tonight such as the hen night message plate which had all been signed and commented by us all in our drunk states. She also had received some gifts which we knew Heath would greatly appreciate including some sexy lingerie and pink fluffy handcuffs.

The night continued and the stripper was clearly now part of the gang he had been renamed to Loretta and had voluntarily now become the drinks provider, most of the girls were clearly not in a fit state to get their own. I was drunk but I could still make out my environment. Definitely needed a few more sex on the beach cocktails

Brax P.O.V

We were on our way back to Angelo's, I had one last surprise for Heath. A few girls had latched on to us and were entertaining some of the boys with their tongues down each other's throats.

The tables had been pushed to the sides and in the middle there was chairs set up. poles had been put in and there now was strobe lighting. There was music pumping loud enough for Coleen to shudder in her sleep. Luckily Charlie had text me saying she was entertaining them in her drunken state. The boys could not believe what I had done; I feared I would have to scramble around the floor trying to grab their eyeballs as they fell from their eyes. As the kitchen doors opened, three scantily dressed strippers walked out in school uniform. I looked to my right and Heath was definitely beaming like a teenage boy who's Christmases had come at once. I closed his mouth shut for it to just fall open again. I heard a phone ring, it was Heaths, he took his phone out without breaking his concentration. He put the phone in my hand,

''bro get that will ya, I got a show to watch and you have strict orders'' he gestured to his eyes and then woofed reminding me of Charlie's threat.

I patted his face,

''Heathy boy, she is all I need'' and with that I walked out. When I got outside I answered the phone,

''Heath Braxton's phone'' before I could say it was me, I felt a blow to the back of my head. I fell forward and then felt my back getting grazed as I got pulled along the hardness of the ground. I needed to stay awake if I wanted to know what was happening but i could feel myself falling into unconsciousness...

**Next Chapter – **

***Will Brax stay awake long enough to know who the attackers are? Is he about to pay for someone else's mistake? **

***Also what does Charlie return home too? **

**Thanks for reading guys. **

**Abz**

**XxX**


	10. Chapter 10  Karmas a Bitch

**This is a long one. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 10 – Karmas a Bitch**

Charlie's P.O.V

It had been a long night yesterday but thankfully I could say I was in a better state than the rest of the girls. I was able to get up, get some coffee down me and then to then drive home, I knew the boys would be too drunk and they would appreciate some breakfast. I admit I'm not the best cook but in their drunken haze I don't think they would notice the burnt to crisp bacon and overcooked rubbery omelettes.

I parked in the driveway, half the car was out onto the pavement; the men that were obstructing the drive had without a doubt not made it inside. I got out and they clearly didn't know they were in a very compromising position. I chuckled to myself before making my way inside.

''Mooorning booo...OH MY GOD!'' I screeched, I surely must have come into the wrong house. My eyes were definitely showing me the correct image; my brain just didn't want to register it.

Laid across majority of the hallway were drunk river boys, there was empty drink bottles acting as blankets on them, numerous amounts of take out boxes. The boys were mostly naked with just one item of clothing covering them. If that was bad just as I was about to scream for Brax, Heath and Casey, I felt something fall on my head, I moved my hand and I grabbed whatever it was as it slid out of my hair it squelched. I looked at it and then up to the ceiling, there was food on my ceiling and the particular item that had just dropped was a slice of pizza. There was now a stain on the paint where the sauce had made contact with the ceiling. I followed the ceiling across and it was like there were pizza slice footsteps, they had clearly enjoyed throwing them in the air. As I followed the path my eyes fell on the light hanging down, just to make sure if I was seeing properly I looked away before looking again, I saw a bra, some panties and a pair of boxers hanging in all their glory. I started to panic thinking they had raided my wardrobe for the panties and bra but then I noticed these were far too raunchy for my liking.

''BRAX, HEATH, CASEY'' I had just turned my buttons to nuclear, I was fuming, ''YOU THREE GET YOUR UGLY BACKSIDES OUT HERE'' nobody came and now they were seriously testing my patience so one last time I opened my mouth and shouted ''YOU BRAXTONS GET OUT HERE NOW BEFORE I SMOKE YOU OUT!''

''Geez Buckton, crank the volume down a few notches would you, I got a banging headache'' Heath complained as he made his way down from upstairs,

''Banging, your head is banging, after I finish inflicting pain on you, that banging headache will be the least of your worries!...''

He looked at me confused, ''LOOK AT MY HOUSE YOU IMBECILE''

Heath looked around; he obviously hadn't registered it because he scanned the area twice before his eyes popped out of their sockets,

''Holy guacamole'' he then looked at me, he knew I was livid and that he would have to choose his words really carefully.

''Erm Charlie I don't know what to say, I would attempt to explain but I have no recollection of what happened last night.''

Just before I could speak Casey had joined Heath on the steps and me at the foot of them. Casey slapped himself, first his right and then his left cheek before continuing systematically,

'' Wake up Casey, damn wake up...'' he then stopped slapping himself, '' blistering barnacles, what happened here?''

He then walked down the stairs and looked at me in a bizarre way; he was really doing my head in,

''For crying out loud you stupid boy quit looking at me,'' I exclaimed,

''Erm Charlie you have...'' he trailed off before pointing towards my head ''Charlie you have pizza sauce on your forehead.''

''CASEY, get in that kitchen and start cleaning this shit, NOW!'' I screamed at him before grabbing some tissue from my pocket and wiping the sauce, Heath let out a snigger and I shot him a dirty stare, he stopped, ''and you get these donkeys of my floor and help clean.''

I was going to go and find my stupid fiancé, the supposedly mature adult in all this, but before I could Casey had come back from the kitchen, he had been in there and out like a flash.

''Jesus almighty Christ, Charlie you do not want to go in there'' he looked at me before looking at Heath.

Casey P.O.V

''Ouch'' I cried in pain at Heath who had just slapped me on the back of my head,

''Nice going Einstein you couldn't just have cleaned it all up, but no you come back to tell us''

''Sorry… '' I replied sheepishly and then whispered just so Heath could hear '' that bro is unclean able.''

We hadn't realised that Charlie was about to make her way to the kitchen,

''Charlie, Charlie, I wouldn't go in there if I were you…'' I protested as she walked closer to the door, she opened the door and you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. I could tell that she had no words to convey her anger so this time she used violence. On the worktop there was a vase with flowers and it looked like the only thing that was not broken, well not for long, she walked up to it, grabbed it and then she launched it towards where me and Heath were, Heath ducked towards the left and me to the right, the vase met the wall and shattered to the floor. She then huffed and walked out of the kitchen, we didn't lift our heads up in fear we made eye contact with the crazy lady.

I couldn't blame Charlie; the house looked like a bomb had exploded. The hallway was covered in 'donkeys' as Charlie had brutally stated. The kitchen, oh the kitchen was indescribable. There were dented pots and pans, nearly all the crockery was smashed, and the doors to the cabinets were not attached anymore. The fridge had been emptied and the doors were hanging on the last hinge. The windows had yellow clammy liquid running down them from where eggs had been smashed. And I don't know why but there were two women, one was sat on the stool with her head on the worktop and the other was on the island in the middle and she was tangled in the kitchen blinds, I remembered that they were the strippers, there was three of them so God knew where the third had disappeared. I just hoped to God she hadn't found her way somewhere Charlie was making her way next.

Well knowing our luck that's exactly what would happen.

Charlie P.O.V

I made it to my room and at this point I was just expecting the worst. I didn't even want to think of the state it would be in. I walked in and as soon as I walked in, on my bed lay another women and she wasn't naked like the ones in the kitchen, she was wearing one of Brax's shirts. I scanned the room looking for Brax but instead my eyes fell on what was decorating the floor, it was a used condom, I felt like vomit had travelled up and I had to swallow. My mind then went completely vacant and all I wanted to do was get out of the house. I made my way down to bump into Heath, I couldn't keep it in, and I turned before I vomited on the floor.

''Eurghh Buckton you splattered me'' I heard Heath. I continued until my body had nothing to empty. Heath was now holding my hair back,

''Are you okay?''

''Don't be so naive Heath'' I replied as I stood up straight.

''Seriously Charlie what happened?'' he asked,

''Like you don't know'' I wanted to cry but anger was overtaking my body. I felt like I was going to combust and in front of the wrong person…

'Quit it I have no idea what you are going on about'' he was getting agitated,

''Where's Brax?'' I asked purely to see whether he would cover for the rat,

''Erm I don't know, nobody has seen him since yesterday, he left just the way you had ordered when the strippers arrived, you know the woof woof business.'' he was trying to be amusing but it wasn't working,

''Well maybe I should have chopped his balls of before I let him out of the house because he came back here to fuck some other cheap tart. When you see him you tell the cheating flaming toerag that it's over.'' I didn't give him a chance to reply and walked off.

''Charlie...Charlie listen to me'' Heath had caught up to me and was holding me by the shoulders, ''Charlie I'm sure...''

''Save it Heath, don't try covering up for him. I don't want to hear it... and you please be at the wedding on time'' with that I walked away. As I made my way to the door I heard Casey come in and asked Heath,

''What happened bro?''

''Our stupid brother just lost the greatest thing in his life'' he replied solemnly.

I felt a tear roll down my face and quickly wiped it. I was not going to let a selfish jerk like Brax ever be the reason for my tears to roll ever again.

Casey P.O.V

We had managed to clean some of the mess at home, well actually it was just the boys that we had cleaned up, and the rest of the mess was still there.

We now were in the church waiting for the bridal party and Brax. We had not heard anything from him since last night and when we had gone to his room he wasn't there. There were things that didn't match in the events that had supposedly happened. First off all the women was the third stripper who had been with us all night and when she got back to the house she was giving Sam a private show.

''Casey ring him, where the heck is he'' Heath said to me,

I just shook my head in response, I had rung his phone, answer machine, and I even rang Heaths knowing that Brax had it, nothing both phones dead.

I was going to ring one last time but before I could I received a text. It was from Charlie,

***Hey can you do me a favor and apologize to Heath, I won't be able to come to the wedding; I can't face anyone. I'm sorry but just going to pack my bags and move in with Leah until I'm sorted, tell him I have given the rings to Rubes as Jnr won't be able to do his ring bearing duties. I'm sorry for this and for you all to be dragged in to my mess***

Charlie didn't want to face Brax it wasn't about anyone else, but he wasn't here and she shouldn't have to miss out because of my brainless twat head of a brother. I passed my phone to Heath who took it and read the message. He then began to write a text back…

''Damn Casey how the heck do you use this'' he was attacking the screen with his finger tips; I took it out of his hands before the nuts came loose.

''what do you want to do?'' I asked him,

''text her back and tell her to get here, tell her if Brax arrives he will not be taking part in the wedding, ask her where she is I'll go talk to her.''

I text her back and she replied simply saying that she couldn't come and was packing her bags. Heath wanted to go and get her but I offered instead.

I walked inside our house and it was like even the house knew something was wrong, like the balance in our life's had been attacked. I walked to Charlie and Brax's bedroom and like I expected she was their packing whilst Jnr sat on the floor playing with his toys. Charlie knew I was there but she didn't say anything, I didn't want to speak because my mind couldn't articulate anything. Instead I walked and sat beside Jnr.

''hey buddy, where have you been eh'' I handed him a toy but instead of taking the toy he put his arms out for me to pick him up. I picked him up and instantly he put his head on to my shoulder, it was like he had picked up on his mum's mood.

After what felt like ages, Charlie spoke and it was like she was drained, so monotone.

''Casey what are you doing here, I don't want to be the reason why you missed your brother's wedding, it's bad enough that I am keeping Jnr away'' she walked up to us and grabbed Jnr.

''Charlie please don't leave, please you can't leave'' I told her.

''Case, I have too…''

''No, Charlie you don't have to do anything, none of us want you to leave, you need to speak to Brax, and then make a decision.''

''don't mention his name in front of me. I have already made my decision; I don't need confirmation from him to tell me that he slept with someone else…'' she told me wholeheartedly.

I couldn't believe what was happening but I had tears rolling down my face, I was about to lose Charlie, the one person that was the closest thing that I had to a mum. She noticed my tears,

''why you crying? Look as much as this hurts but I've accepted that I'm just another notch on your brother's bedpost. The only thing is that I had a kid with him. I only lasted this long because I was blind in thinking that I was the only one he needed and vice versa.''

'' Charlie for him you might have been another notch but not for me, to me your like the mum I never had…Charlie I used to daydream when I was little that someone of your persona would be waiting at the gates to pick me up, but no instead I got no one but a lonely walk home. Charlie please don't leave, I will do anything, you name it and it's done''

''aww Case I'm touched that you think so highly of me. There is nothing that you can do unless you turn time back to before I met any of you, actually not even that, because it would mean I would never had the time of my life, honestly you brothers including the cheating rat have changed my life. No matter what happens but I will always be there for you and Heath…''

''liar, you're just like the rest of them'' the voice startled both me and Charlie, we looked behind us and we saw Heath,

''Heath what are you doing here?'' Charlie asked him… ''you should be waiting for Bianca at the church.''

''I came to see what was taking you so long, I really thought we meant something to you, I really thought that you would be there for me, but your just like every other person, just like mum, just like dad leaving us when we need you, even Brax has gone.'' He replied with the hurt evident in his voice.

There was an eerie silence before my phone beeped. I read it and then told heath,

''Bro that was Ruby, she just text saying that Charlie's a no show and that they on their way.''

''Heath you need to go back… you too Casey'' Charlie told the both of us.

I knew this was going to be a long convo so I text Ruby telling her that there was a slight technical hitch and to tell the driver to go around the block a few times.

''No I want to know why you're not coming; Brax is a no show so what is the reason for you not to be there.'' Heath just wanted an explanation and looking at Charlie's face I could tell she had none.

''Heath please, I can't face it. Please'' Charlie implored to him.

''If we mean anything absolutely anything to you then you will not disappoint, if you don't come then I can take it that we have nothing to do with each other.'' Heath then walked off and I was in a dilemma, to stay with Charlie or go with Heath. Charlie gestured for me to go after him. I just hoped she would follow us too.

Bianca P.O.V

We were going around in circles and I quite frankly was getting very dizzy. Charlie had done a bunk, and I had heard of fashionably late but this was taking the biscuit.

''right refrain from telling me some crap and tell me what the heck is happening'' I asked Ruby and April who were travelling with me.

None of them answered and then Ruby told the driver that he was fine to drive to the location after reading the text she received.

We pulled up outside the church and I walked out only to be met by Charlie,

''B I'm so sorry…''

I stopped her before she could continue,

''As long as you're here, I don't care about anything else'' and with that we began the walk in.

Brax P.O.V

I don't know where I was, I couldn't make out the surrounding but I could tell it wasn't pleasant; there was a musky smell, damp and horrible. Considering the pain I was in you would be surprised how I had managed to work this out. It was actually a good distraction from the pain. I knew I wasn't tied up but the pain in my body was too much so I bunged up in a fetal position.

''you idiots, you bloody idiots, if you recognized that it wasn't who I had asked for then why would you bring him here.'' It was an unrecognizable voice but I tried listening very hard to get any clue as to who it was. Nobody responded to him and then a phone rang,

''Hello, yes sir, I'm sorry but there seems to be some confusion, nothing for you to worry about, I will sort it'' and with that I knew he had turned the phone of and then he spoke again,

''now get out of my face and I will get rid of him.''

I was then dragged of the floor again and I was thrown in to something, considering that I was restricted to move I imagined I was in the back of a boot, before the door closed I heard the same man speak again,

'Make sure Heath Braxton knows that this is for refusing his first gift'' I then felt someone stick something to my chest and then I could not hold my eyes opened, I saw Jnr and Charlie's face flash in my eyes and then I was gone.

Ruby P.O.V

After all the drama before the wedding, Heath and Bianca finally said their _I do's. _We were now at Angelo's for the reception and the only thing that was noticeably out of context was the fact that Brax was not here. He was a no show from the wedding too, I had asked Charlie and Casey but obviously they weren't telling me anything and looking at Charlie's face I could tell there was something up and accepted maybe this wasn't the best place to talk.

We was dancing, the alcohol slowly taking its effect before we heard someone shouting in despair,

''ohh god almighty they're here, they're here, what is this town coming too, nobody's safe, listen to me evacuate, evacuate'' it was Coleen and she was now scurrying towards everybody as fast as she could.

Irene grabbed her before she could continue,

''what are you on about Coleen, flaming hell, who's here?'' Irene asked knowing that Coleen was probably just making something so small and trivial into something big.

''the mobsters, the gangsters, the ones you see with the big guns, We are not safe, and they left their mark''

''stone the flaming crows women, what are you on about?'' Alf had now gone up to Coleen and Irene.

''Alfred Stewart, Mark my words we are in danger, if you don't believe me come I'll show you''

We then all walked out, Coleen had grabbed onto the first person that she could, unfortunately for Heath; he now had Coleen digging her nails in his side.

We walked outside and as expected there was nothing unusual. We was going to turn around before we heard Coleen gasp, I thought not again but then we followed to where her finger pointed and there lay someone on the floor.

Charlie, Me, Casey, Heath, Sid and Alf had walked closer. As Heath was about to touch the body to turn whoever it was, Coleen screeched again,

''Don't touch it, it's the bad omen, the bearer of bad things to come…''

''oh shut up will you women'' Roo and Irene said in unison.

Heath rolled the body over and it was Brax, well I say Brax but he was unrecognizable, I heard Bianca scream, Casey ran towards him and Sid too. Me and Charlie went to the other side and joined Heath, he was calling for an ambulance and everyone looked on in shocked. I then noticed something attached to his chest, Casey removed it before handing it to Heath who had finished calling. From the little I could see, it looked like a bullet, and I saw Heaths expression change, he muttered something but it was inaudible, the bullet obviously somehow told him something.

Everything that was happening was all very cryptic, even so much so that when the ambulance arrived Heath told Charlie to go in the ambulance and she refused until he basically pushed her in to the ambulance.

The ambulance left and Sid offered to drive us up as he was sober. When we got to the hospital Charlie was stood outside, she had no expression on her face, not even a twinge of hurt regarding what was happening. I ran up to her and hugged her,

''Mum he will be okay, Morag said she will look after Jnr for you until need be.''

''No Ruby'' and then she pushed me off her and began to walk away, she was going the wrong way, Brax was in the opposite direction and she was going towards the exit.

''Charlie, where you going'' Casey shouted after her,

''You can't leave him, he needs you, he can die, he didn't deserve this'' Heath spoke.

She wasn't listening and I couldn't understand why.

I ran for her and stood in front of her,

''Charlie, why you acting like this, you can't leave'' she was pushing my hands off her shoulder and when she managed I saw the tears threatening to escape.

''Ruby you won't understand, Karma is a bitch and he deserves everything he gets!''

**Thanks for reading, please review guys so I know what you guys think. Thanks to all you who have reviewed previous chapters and added me to their favorites and so on. **

**Abz **

**XXX**


	11. Chapter 11  Reconciliation

**Chapter 11 – Reconciliation**

Brax's P.O.V

Numbness, a feeling, an emotion or simply did it mean you were empty. This world we live in is very peculiar indeed, when you're fixed to one spot, the earth moves but why is that we are found in exactly the same spot. Why haven't we moved with the world?

There was no escape. I was laid on this slab they called a bed, I didn't move but I saw the movement around me, all wanting a sign to say that I was okay. The stiffness in my back, the edginess of the room and the coldness of whatever was being pumped inside me, compared nothing to the fact that I was awake but my eyes were shut, words coming to me but not escaping my lips. There was me giving the sign but no one to pick it up. I needed to wake up and identify the bright light that shone in my eyes.

Charlie's P.O.V

It had been a day since Brax had woken up, two days since non-stop sickness, three days since the wedding and four days since my life had shattered.

I had not been to see him in consciousness or unconsciousness. How do you face someone who you can't lose but have already lost? How do you ask questions when you already know the answers? How do you move on when you have things attaching you?

'' Charlie you in? ''

''yep just feeding Jnr in the living room'' I replied as I heard Leah and VJ come back from the beach.

They were not alone, they had another guest; I really couldn't be bothered with him.

''Heath your just wasting your breath, I'll save you the trouble and tell you the answer before you give me the talk... I...am...not...going...to...go...see...him'' I said it as slowly as possible so that he would understand.

''well then I'm here to take Jnr. Please I have explained to you on numerous occasions, Brax...did...not...sleep...with...the...stripper!'' he was mimicking me not in a rude way but to get his point across.

''Well he's my son and I'm sorry he is not going anywhere without me, the police have no idea who has done this to him and I'm not going to expose my son to any danger''

''Charlie there is no danger, please he just needs to see familiar faces, he wants to explain'' Heath spoke as he followed me to the kitchen. He knew I was stubborn as they come and instead of pushing me he had to give me space.

''think about it'' and then he left not waiting for me to tell him that I wouldn't put bets on me going just yet. Plus a hospital was no setting for 71/2 month baby. That's all I needed to keep telling myself.

According to Heath and the boys it was Sam who had slept with the stripper, and that Brax had got attacked upon exiting Angelo's the day of the Bucks. I don't know what made me more sick, the fact they could lie or the fact that if they were telling the truth, someone else had sex in my bed. I wanted it to be the latter, beds, materialistic thing which could be replaced; Brax on the other hand was irreplaceable.

I could see myself thawing and about to go and see him but then the reputation of the boys and Brax swam in my mind, they never dobbed on one of their own so I pretty much doubt they would do it now hence why the cover up. And secondly Brax had done this before, Tegan and Hayley, just thinking about them two and Brax sent shivers down me.

Brax P.O.V

I was so weak, I found it difficult to eat my own food but I was determined to get out of this place and work things out with Charlie. I can't believe she thought I had cheated on her, I would never do that. I would never jeopardise our relationship for some quickie with a meaningless whore. It was Sam that had slept with the stripper, he had told Heath. They had all tried to make Charlie come see me, nothing was working.

I was sat up in the bed and I had just been given another dose of fluids. I was eagerly awaiting for Heath to return and hopefully he had Jnr. I knew Charlie was stubborn and she won't listen to anyone, I would have to talk to her myself, but surely she would let Jnr see me.

I also really needed to speak to Heath, I remembered vaguely his name being mentioned when I had been thrown in the boot so I wanted to know what he had heard or if he knew who the guys were.

Heath P.O.V

Another failed attempt in bringing Charlie, she really was the epitome of stubbornness. I walked in to Brax's hospital room and watched his face drop again.

''Sorry Bro, she wouldn't listen'' I told him as I saw the hurt in his eyes. ''Bro I'm not joking she is going to be the end to you.'' I wanted to make him laugh but it clearly wasn't going to work.

He hadn't said much, I was getting more conversation from the machine that was pumping fluids; every time the flow got restricted it would beep breaking the silence. I knew Brax was not in the mood for anything other than Charlie but I needed to tell him about what was attached to his chest the day he had been dumped.

''Bro I need to talk to you'' I shifted nervously in my chair, ''Brax are you listening'' he looked at me and just as I was going to continue he spoke,

''I know''

''you know. What exactly?''

''The reason that I am in this state is linked to you, I don't know what, how or why but let's just say you were very lucky that night.'' He winced in pain as he moved. ''that night you got to watch three strippers and have a half decent face. Me on the other hand, got no show, instead accused of cheating and then got a beating which was clearly for you.''

It was for me, I couldn't believe it, it was happening, the consequences to my action.

''Bro you have to believe me if it was up to me I would have gone and got that beating...''

''Nah it was just wrong time, wrong place scenario. I don't want to know how you got involved or anything, I just want to know who it is and then I will see what threat there is''

I didn't want to tell him, Brax was dangerous, he was treacherous and I knew he had done ghastly things in the past, and they were only things that I had seen. There were things that Brax had done that I don't think anybody knew or would want to know. I was scared to tell him because this for me was on a bigger scale than the river boys, I didn't know how big it was for us to handle.

I got up and took something out of my pocket, I handed it to him and he looked at it. It was the bullet that had been attached to his chest. It was solid gold, it wasn't one that would cause harm if it was shot as it was a replica of a bullet but the message it sent was more destructive.

He turned it over in his hand and then looked on the side what it said; it was inscribed with F. Jefferson.

This man was the top mob, who else sent solid gold bullets inscribed with their name as threats.

''Jefferson... F. Jefferson sounds so familiar'' Brax was trying to work it out.

''Frank Jefferson'' as soon as I said the name I saw Brax's eyes brighten up.

He didn't look angry, he was definitely not pleased but I could tell the old Brax, the one before Charlie had just been woken up.

''Wow, this just got exciting'' and with that I saw him smirk, it wasn't evil but it was undeniably hazardous.

The game was going to begin now.

Casey P.O.V

Ruby and I had gone to go see Brax but when we got there we saw that the bed was empty and that he was nowhere to be seen. I looked at Ruby who looked as confused as I did. Just as I was about to walk out, the nurse walked in.

''are you relatives of Mr Braxton?''

''yes I'm his brother. Is everything okay, where is he''

Worry had consumed me, I thought he was going to be okay so where was he. I'm sure they normally rang family if the patient deteriorated but we had heard nothing. My mind was running away with situations.

''Mr Braxton has discharged himself under the belief that he will be okay if he left this, I quote _this hellhole_, we tried to make him listen that for full recovery he needed to stay here. As you can see he was already weak, he had lost a lot of blood which meant he lost essential nutrients, we were providing them artificially but he pulled the canula out and left...'' I looked at her like are you sure you're talking about Brax, how stupid can he get.

''Hospital Regulations say that because he was classed critical, and he discharged himself under the care of a nurse without consulting with a Doctor, his bed space, i.e. this room is to be left vacant for 24 hours allowing the patient to return and continue treatment. We really need him to come back to get the best care.''

She then left. Brax was going to come back whether he liked it or not, kicking and screaming if that's what it takes but first I had to go find him.

Brax P.O.V

I was sat in Leah's kitchen; my body was sore and ached from places unimaginable. I was determined to speak to Charlie, Leah had let me in but Charlie was not home. Leah had then left for work and told me to sit there and wait if I wanted to. I could feel my energy escaping and that I wouldn't be able to keep awake for much longer. Just as I was going to attempt and get up to find pain killers, the back door opened and in walked Charlie and Jnr. She didn't see me at first and then when she noticed me, she almost fell back, I would have got up and helped normally but I was physically unable to.

''Brax what are you doing here?'' she asked as she cradled Jnr.

''I came to see you and Jnr, I need talk to you; you refused to come see me so I had to make my way here and explain... God Charlie you really are going to send me to my grave early'' she shot me her famous deathly stare, I quickly wiped the smile of my face and with that she walked to the living room without responding.

''I'm not leaving until you talk to me'' She might be stubborn but I was adamant to talk to her.

Charlie P.O.V

It was 7:45 and Jnr was still sleeping, it was an unusual time for him to have a nap but today he was tired after the Doctors. It was routine check up for him and I had some issues which needed discussing. When I arrived home, there was a nasty surprise in the form of Brax, going on about talking to me.

I don't know why I but I was reluctant in talking to him. I was scared that if the boys were lying and Brax had cheated then this would mean that if we talked it would all be over.

I took out my phone as it beeped, I had two new messages the first one was an unrecognisable number,

***see you soon, real soon***

That was a bit unusual, it was probably someone sending it to another person and mistakenly it got sent to me. I deleted it before opening the second, this was from Leah,

***staying with Miles, VJ at friends, hope you liked the shocker waiting in the kitchen for you***

Nice now I had to go make dinner, one advantage of living with Leah, meal times had actual edible food. I didn't need to make anything, a bit like the way at home; me and Casey got cleaning up duties whilst Brax and Ruby were the cooks. Heath was the fat boy, eat whilst they cooked.

I got of my bed and walked to the kitchen, as I flicked on the light...

''good god, what are you still doing here?''

Brax was still here, he had his head resting on the work top. He lifted his head and I could tell that it was really hard for him.

''Brax you need to be at the hospital''

''Charlie what I need is you...''

''Braa...'' ''no Charlie'' he cut me off.

I could see with each word escaping his mouth it caused pain in his body. He lifted his arm and extended his arm to me, I wanted to take it but for the first time my actions were because of what my mind wanted and not my heart.

''Come closer to me, this distance between us is torture''

''no I'm not going along with this game of yours. Coming closer to you so when you touch me you cast your spell and then I'm addicted to you.''

''will you listen to me at least'' he asked… ''Please why does it feel like I found someone and now your leaving me without letting me explain''

''found someone Brax, please tell me who you found, I'll tell you, it was a women who knew what she stood for and then you changed that. I was a mug to have fallen in love with you, and I am the biggest fool for thinking you had changed your ways. First Tegan and then Hayley, How many more were there... ''

''they were different, we wasn't together''

'' Brax why don't you understand I find you so irresistible, I am so in love with you that I couldn't bare it if I had to share your shadow with someone but you didn't care, you went and gave your whole body…'' my tears were now falling, '' I have to say you are truly the greatest conjurer, a magician who played tricks; you tricked me so much that I don't even understand the matters of my own heart anymore. My heart used to pound before; now it screams to be away from you.''

''please babe I dint cheat on you, I couldn't have, you know everything but you need to believe it. Please…''

He was right I did believe him but I was scared of what this situation made clear. I was protecting myself from getting hurt in the future.

'' Brax you have to understand that I might believe you, but if something like this was to happen I wouldn't be able to live knowing that you had been with someone else, I know I'm selfish but your mine and only mine''

''Charlie believe me when I say this, I am yours and only yours. Look here, look at my palms, they decorated with your lines.''

I then got closer to him, I had barely touched his body and he winced in pain.

''right mister we need to get you to the hospital…'' I told him sternly, he looked at me and then pouted his lips asking for a kiss. I kissed him and it was so soft and barely like I touched his lip. He pushed his face forward and kissed me more fiercely.

''My lips are fine babe'' he joked before I helped him up and went to get Jnr.

As I lifted Jnr out of the bed I saw Brax get into it,

''come on Brax, get up so you can go to the hospital, you're in pain.''

''just five minutes please before we go, I just want to lay here with my family.''

_Three weeks later _

Brax P.O.V

I had been discharged from the hospital about three days ago; I was still in pain but not as much. Charlie had moved back in and the house had been redecorated whilst I was away, oh and a new bed had replaced the old one in our room. Charlie's condition of return, new bed or we slept on the floor, I didn't mind wherever as long as she was in my arms. The wedding had to be cancelled due to the groom being on vacation at the hospital.

We were now all eating breakfast at the table, we was laughing before I saw Heath become all agitated, I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out reading the message, it was from Heath,

***from unknown again, I'll forward you it***

As soon as I closed that one another came through,

***are you clever or dumb. Nice assets you have, make it worth my while***

It wasn't a matter of being clever or dumb, this was all about timing, I hadn't forgotten about Frank Jefferson, and just right now he wasn't my priority. I replied back to Heath simply saying it was going to be fine and not to worry. I knew people like him and let's just say this was going to be interesting if nothing else.

I rejoined the conversation that was taking place, it was directed at Charlie; she was feeding Jnr but was munching away on whatever she could grab.

''Mum the rate your going, you'll end up eating Jnr's food'' Ruby told Charlie.

''oh ha-ha Ruby''

''no serious Charlie you have gained some weight''

I looked at Charlie and her expression changed, I didn't know what to make of it. I walked up to her and hugged her from behind,

''what's wrong?'' I asked just loud enough for her to hear. She shook her head implying nothing and took Jnr out of the high chair. I was going to let go but somehow she pulled at my arm to go with her.

''babe you okay'' I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed. She came and sat on my lap with Jnr still in her arms.

''okay don't freak out or anything like that but what do you feel about having another baby'' she asked as she played with Jnr's hair.

''Charlie I would say let's start practicing now''

''really Brax''

''yes definitely, I would love to have another one of us, why stop at one? Eh. I know I'll enjoy the baby making'' I replied cheekily.

''well sorry to disappoint but there's one already made'' I was confused so she took my hand and placed it under her top, ''Brax I'm pregnant.''

It had been about twenty minutes since Charlie told me that we was expecting another baby, it made sense know why she was eating so much and why she tensed up when Ruby mentioned weight gain. We were laying in bed and Jnr was in his play pen,

''Babe, you do know that when I was pregnant with Jnr, all I ever wanted was sex''

''really, and how did you manage to meet your needs, you can use the same technique again'' I joked knowing it was going to get a reaction.

''well last time I didn't but trust me if the urge is as bad as last time, I feel sorry for you'' I was about to reply back to her but Jnr started to cry.

Charlie got up and I followed her,

'' I don't know what's up with him, he is not acting normal'

''yeah I kind of noticed, he is very agitated and to me nor it looks like his face is very pale.''

Charlie then lifted him out of the play pen, as soon as she lifted him he started to cry, it wasn't normal it was high pitched and like he was irritated. I was getting worried now.

''Brax feel his fore head he is burning up''

I touched his forehead and it was burning up, I then touched his hands and feet but they were freezing, I did notice there was also something on the bottom of his leg which was exposed under his shorts.

''Charlie what this blotchy stuff, it's like a rash''

''I don't know but I'm getting really worried now, can we go get him checked out. His soft spot is bulging and it's like he is finding it difficult to breath now''

''come on lets go''

We grabbed some stuff quickly and headed to the hospital, all in all praying really hard that our baby was going to be okay. Fingers crossed.

**Okay guys apologies for all the information and drama crammed in the last two chapters. **

**Next time – **

***what is wrong with Jnr? Will he be okay?**

**R+R if you get the chance. Reviews really do help motivate in writing.**

**Abz**

**XXX**


	12. Chapter 12  Con Te Partiro

**Happy Valentine's Day. **

**This one's for you Billy... I send a kiss in the hope that the wind blows your way. Thank you for your unselfish love. Never forgotten are memories of your short life, they live today regardless of where you might be... **

**(16/02/1989 – 21/05/2011)**

Chapter 12 – Con Te Partiro (_Time to say goodbye)_

Brax P.O.V

Just when you think everything is going smoothly, you reach a peak only to discover a false horizon; you begin to chase the sun again. We sat in the waiting room in the hospital, we had brought Jnr in and as much as I didn't want to believe it, I had too, it was serious. The way my baby had been rushed from the comfort of my arms and into a room was daunting not to mention the fact that we knew nothing… Not yet anyway.

Charlie sat in the seat next to me, her nails digging into my skin, her hands cold but clammy.

''Charlie he is going to be fine'' I tried to reassure her and myself. Maybe speaking out loud would not make the idea of losing your child be insufferable. She didn't respond and then the wait.

We waited and waited, I just wanted to hear the clock strike, reality that time was moving and that night would come but it didn't.

I heard the door open and then saw Sid walk out of the room. I stood up abruptly and Charlie too. I grabbed onto her waist.

''do you guys want to follow me and we can talk in private''

Honestly if I had the ability to move, I would have, my feet were sunk into the floor and they were going deeper.

''Guys I would recommend going to a separate room and we can talk''

''just tell us our baby is okay please Sid'' it was Charlie's grave voice beseeching for him to tell us.

'' Brax, Charlie…. Jnr is very critical, what he seems to have contracted is something known as Meningococcal septicaemia, a type of bacterial meningitis which is prevalent in children under five and young adults, in less technical terms he has blood poisoning and we have had to start treatment immediately'' Sid was explaining but why did I not want to listen.

'' Well does that mean he will be okay?'' I asked,

''Brax I can't sugarcoat this, when presented on its own Meningococcal septicaemia, is very dangerous, when present with another form of meningitis it is dangerous but we have more optimism. We have started the intravenous antibiotics, the sooner the effective treatment is given, the more chance of a full recovery. I have to warn you that this is not the cure; this is basically a means to stop the body going into shut down mode. We have got the results back from the blood tests, we did another test and it's called a lumbar puncture, this will confirm whether it's the bacterial form, then we can start the appropriate treatment. ''

''how long for the test to come back and you can start with treatment then,'' I was way past distressed, I was ready to fall and I think if Charlie wasn't hanging on to me for support I would have fallen.

''the test should be back in the next ten minutes, it was fast tracked to urgent.''

''Sid, from one father to another, tell me will my son pull through… please '' I looked at him the feeling of losing Jnr clearly being portrayed by my eyes...

'' I will tell you that the next couple of hours are going to be the toughest…I wish that we have caught this at an early stage because there are other complications, you have to be prepared that IF Jnr comes out of this; there are repercussions, we have to consider amputations, also there might be loss of hearing, sight, memory issues and sometimes there are behavioral and learning difficulties as the child grows up. Charlie, Brax like I said that the body can go in shut down mode and when the body is attacked other harms might implement a full recovery. We will use appropriate medicine to control other symptoms which are prolonging the recovery.''

''Dr Walker we need you know…quickly'' a nurse rushed over to us before taking Sid with her. He didn't look at us and ran back to the room. I knew and so did he this was a touch and go situation. Miracles if they existed we needed it.

Sid or anyone else for that matter had not come out. Ruby, Heath and Casey had now joined us at the hospital. They tried talking to us, how do you talk to someone who is hanging on to the anticipation that their beautiful boy is going to be okay? These questions could wait because why did it feel like our angel wanted to sleep, a deep sleep.

_A day later - Tomorrow the day no parent wants to see_

Charlie's P.O.V

Sometimes things are made and they are made specifically with a certain person in mind.

Pure white, their mane of hair combed perfectly, their eyes glistening with the sun's rays. In the eyes of the beholder they were faultless, their size the ideal complement to the precious cargo.

We all have something that we have to do, trees breathed so we could live, the sun shined so we could wake and see the day, the night came so we could sleep. Now whether the sun comes up or goes from this world, there will never be a morning for me. When the moon comes out at night I will not sleep.

_In my dreams you are alive and well, Precious Child, Precious Child._

_In my mind I can see you as clear as a bell, Precious Child, Precious Child_

_In my soul, there is a hole that can never be filled, _

_But in my heart there is hope, because you are with me still. _

_In my heart you live on, always there never gone. _

_Precious Child you left too soon_

_Tho' it may be true that we are apart, you will live forever… in my heart. _

_In my plan I was the first to leave,_

_Precious Child, Precious Child,_

_But in this world, I was left here to grieve_

_Precious Child, Precious Child_

As the song continued to play in the background the horses pulled along the carriage. The white coffin with its silver trimmings shining, the radiance coming from inside the concealed coffin was blinding.

It had been a whole night since I parted from him. How long I waited to be amongst his presence again, my secret buried in my heart to be with him, and now I walked behind him watching as he got pulled along.

Those moments that you look forward to as your child grows up were all gone. Now all I had was my imagination and I panned out my moments. I imagined that the horses were not horses but the handles of a bike and the carriage was his seat, brown hair, those amazing emeralds glistening in his eyes, the same button nose and the cheeky grin with a few missing teeth, he laughed as he had his first bike ride.

The moment disappeared and replaced by another, as the carriage pulled up outside the church, the coffin lowered I pictured him again, this time he stood in front of us, identical in features as before but with teeth, he had grey smart pants, a crisp white shirt, a backpack decorating his back whilst he waved at us, First day at school.

As I captured him reaching milestones in his life, I held on to the hands of the only other person who felt the same as me, the only person who would never hear 'Daddy' from his first born.

We took our seats right at the front of the church, the first row was occupied by me and Brax and nobody else. We weren't the plague so why was nobody sat with us.

_Precious Child _finished and was followed by _Tears in Heaven. _How true the words hit me,

_Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven? _

How would he even know who I was he was so tiny and he probably wouldn't remember me?

The coffin was at the front, but it wasn't a coffin now, it was a grand white piano, behind the podium stood the minister and sat in the front row was me and the same little boy, this time jumping up and down as he watched his father walk his sister up the aisle. He waved as she stood next to her husband to be, his sleeve rolled up you could see the small tattoo that bedecked his arm. This was the first fake tattoo/sister wedding moment.

I got pulled out of my moment as we were beckoned to go and speak. Ruby, Heath and Casey all didn't know what to say, they instead conveyed their emotions in tears.

In age we were young but our body's told a different story, our bodies frail, our eyes swollen and our hands never letting go of each other. We used to bounce of each others energy, today there was no energy to bounce off.

I didn't know how to start so Brax began,

''I don't know where to begin; a child is defined as human, not Jnr he was the face to my dreams, desires, and ideas. Jnr's dreams however were bigger than this, they were too much for this world to hold, like any parent I say follow them but remember we are also yours.''

He gripped my hand tighter,

''I will never see him grow up, I will never see him do things that a child does, I will never be able to tell him the stories that I wanted to share. To teach him to surf and the biggest one was to see him flourish. Never did I think that I would be reading a eulogy in the very same church that I said goodbye to Charlie once. Fate bought her back but even I know miracles don't come twice. He is not coming back, I just have to accept that he has gone, it should have been me but even heaven wanted him back. If I met him in heaven and I was fortunate enough for him to have remembered me, I would only ask one thing; If you was going to go far away from me then why did you ever enter my life?... for now buddy I love you and safe journey until we meet again be fearless, Blood and sand!...'' he then muttered something that only was meant for Jnr but I heard it ''it finishes here, no more Blood and Sand''

Brax had finished and was hugging me tight waiting for me to start, I felt him kiss the top of my head.

''I think that life of your child should be immortal but it isn't. Jnr was a pure spirit and he was going to live eternally, he is not here but the few memories he leaves torment me. If I could put side by side anything that could relate to the importance Jnr had in our life, there is nothing, he was beyond comparable.''

I really couldn't do this; you carry this child for 9 months and under normal circumstances a mother is attached from the word go. When I carried mine and Brax's most prized possession I had felt a bond more than a mothers, I felt a friends, brother, father, mother bond. He was the only thing that I had when I was alone, was the reason for my return to find Brax again to lose his legacy.

''Let go of a kite and even though it will fly away, it will come to an unknown destination and be found, Jnr was a kite he wanted to feel the air so I let him fly away but I know he won't be found , he is too far…. Jnr you need to ask me to never remember you, ask me never to call for you, ask me to stop because I don't think I will be able to do anything now you're gone. The seasons, the environment and the stories of our hearts, the past time I'm going to try and remember, you can deny it all you want a hundred thousand times but you have left me crying for you lifelong. I know people are going to say to me that as time goes along it will help you deal with it, I know time does nothing of the sort, it doesn't make you forget, waiting for tomorrow and the day after tomorrow, years will pass. They would be years I spent away from you, not years I had to deal with your loss. There were brighter days, before the dark ones that have now taken over me, the hole in my chest has appeared again and as they say time will heal and you will find yourself out of the black hole, how far will I be set free before a date comes along, a 1st birthday, 2nd birthday, first day at school, graduation, marriage, kids…nothing will make me forget of what has been stolen from my bare hands. I don't know how to say goodbye because nothing is clear, I don't know what I'm saying goodbye to. They say when a child dies so young they become angels but what did that mean for Jnr, he was already an angel so now that he was gone what was he. I'm telling this mad heart of mine to stop questioning myself now that he has gone, what was he? My own or an outsider, was he real or just some legend. Please I don't want to say farewell I just want to say come home you wanderer, what am I going to do without you; I can't sit and let the sobbing cries arise triggering memories because even then there are no memories. I will hush my tears so you can close your eyes and sleep the sweetest dreams. Good night!''

I don't know what had happened my heart was here but now it was gone.

The tightness of the clothes and the color I wore to the service was too dramatic for his life. The wake was going to be held on the beach and everyone was told to wear white.

Family stood around holding on to each other after coming to the realization that you can lose someone so quickly. They were taking us as the excuse to be close to loved ones.

_fly fly little wing, fly beyond imagining_

_The softest cloud, the whitest dove_

_Upon the wind of heavens love, _

_Pass the planets and the stars_

_Leave this lonely world of ours._

_Escape the sorrow and the pain…and fly again. _

_fly fly precious one_

_Your endless journey has begun_

_Take your gentle happiness_

_Far too beautiful for this_

_Cross over to the other shore, there is peace forevermore,_

_But hold this memory bittersweet. Until we meet _

_fly fly do not fear,_

_Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear_

_Your heart is pure, your soul is free _

_Be on your way, don't wait for me _

_Above the universe you will climb_

_On beyond the hands of time_

_The moon will rise, the sun will set_

_But I won't forget _

_fly fly little wing_

_Fly where only angels sing, _

_fly away, the time is right_

_go now find the light_

I stood with Brax and as the song played we released two doves. One for Jnr and one for the brother or sister he would never meet. We let go and we could see them go, up in the sky, going beyond the skies not even knowing the purpose of what they represented.

I wanted to be left alone after that, Brax had said to me ''if you want peace, give me the sign.''

Everyone had gone and I was alone on the beach now, sat on the sandbank.

Was I selfish that I had asked him to stay for a little while, was it too much that he went and didn't look back once, no goodbye. Even if I cry now will he see my tears? Even if I scream will he hear me? Why couldn't he have stayed long enough to teach me how to smile once he was gone? Even now that he had gone I can't cry hard enough for him to return. I'm fighting the voice in my head, it's him, he won't leave me alone, he is in my thoughts, teasing me, why doesn't he come face to face and let us settle our dispute. If then he still wanted to leave... I will let him go.

I will never see a morning in my life again; the sun was hidden from me, there was nothing here and why was I walking to the middle of the ocean. What was I doing?

I was wallowing in pain, I was becoming untouchable. I wanted to get lost in the ocean and everything that goes with it. I wanted it to take me and then I would escape this body of mine. As I floated out, I could feel myself sinking, the water was playing with me, I wanted it to totally consume me but this was gently flowing around me. I then started to sink deeper and deeper, the water went past my hips, then my chest and now it was up to my neck. a few more steps and I would be totally drowned in it.

''Charlie, Charlie, stop what are you doing?'' I heard Brax scream. I blocked it out, how crazy was he, he had asked for me to give the sign if I wanted peace. This was the sign. I went forward and then I was totally immersed in the water. The water overtook me, the oxygen was replaced; the saltiness of the water I tasted.

The last thing was me in the heart of the ocean, the lotus of dreams blooming.

**Guys forgive me for this chapter. It had to be this way... Sorry.**

**I apologise for any mistakes regarding the meningitis. **

**The lyrics of songs are from: **

**Precious child by Karen Taylor**

**Tears in heaven by Eric Clapton **

**Fly by Celine Dion.**

**Please R+R, I really want to know your thoughts for this chapter more than any other. And please stick with it as the next chapter will hopefully have the impact that i want.**

**Thanks for reading again. **

**Abz**

**XXX**


	13. Chapter 13  Miracle Number Two

_9 months later – A snippet from the future. _

**Charlie's P.O.V**

''something old,'' Ruby asked, I pointed to my mum's bracelet snaking around my wrist.

''something new'' I pointed to the dress blanketing my bed,

''Something blue'' I pointed to the slide in my hair, it was also mums, it had sapphire and smoky grey stones curtaining the intricate design.

''And now a Ruby original...'' she brought the chair closer to me, pushed me onto it, it was a bit awkward seen as I was in my underwear waiting to put my dress on. She dangled some material in my face before I felt my cheeks flush with red; she slid it onto my right leg and into position.

''there was no need for that Ruby'' I exclaimed

''can't deny Brax his right now can you mummy dearest...'' she kissed my cheek ''now hurry and get the dress on whilst I go gather everyone else.''

After Ruby left I picked my dress up ready to let the fabric touch me and bring this fantasy into reality. I slipped on the dress...

I was now waiting in the wedding car, I was nervous but not because I was scared, this was one of them feelings of ecstasy. I was more than happy to indulge in this drug... happiness.

Brax P.O.V

Stood waiting for your bride was a moment **some** men wanted, stood waiting for Charlie to walk up to you dressed as a bride was what **every** man wanted. I watched as first walked in Leah, she was an alright looking chick; next was Bianca, she was hot but not my type of hot. Ruby then walked in and in her arms she held my one month old, Arissa Braxton, both my daughters, perfection. As the girls sat in their seats, a new aura now graced the foot of the pathway where moments before the girls had walked. She was in another league; she was the essence of beauty, the fragrance of euphoria, she was a rare treasure and I was lucky enough to have her in my possession.

As she started to walk down to me, the distance getting less, almost being able to hear her heart beat, she walked with such grace that I could see the surrounding area turn green, the women jealous of her, whilst the men watched in admiration. How much they wished she would be the one saying _I do _to them.

The distance was so much so that physically I was unable to touch her but spiritually I could feel her. Just as she had her final few steps, the boy that walked unsteadily by her side fell. Instinctively I was about to go and help but her eyes met mine she smiled before kneeling down. I knew I didn't need to go now; they were going to be fine. ''Oh darling you okay, wanted to take mammas limelight eh'' I heard her coo to our son, he simply replied ''mamma Jnr showi...''

xxx

**This is now continuation from chapter 12.**

_9 months earlier –The Present._

Brax P.O.V

''Where's Charlie?'' Ruby spoke, at first I thought she was wondering out aloud but then she looked at me, ''Brax where is she? She should be back by now...'' she trailed of as she looked back towards the door.

''she needed some space, she will be back'' I half hoped that she would be back soon. She had taken this really hard, I had to be strong for the both of us but this was slowly killing me too.

It had been an hour since I last heard from Charlie and was getting a bit worried to why she was not back. The air was changing, it was breathing really heavily, it was nippy and it sent a warning. I didn't know what warning it sent but I hoped it wasn't more despair. I had aged in the last few hours so much so that I was unrecognisable.

My phone rang and just when I was going to answer I had to cancel it because of the words that came from the two people in my presence. Listening attentively the conversation flowed and I hoped this wasn't a trick, a cruel misconception. Could it be that I was so delusional that I could hear only what I wanted to hear?

''Brax you need to get Charlie, get her now.'' Ruby told me seriously.

I ran from the current environment and made my way to get Charlie.

Charlie's P.O.V

If you're in the middle of the ocean, your body floats, it doesn't sink so quick that even before you are fully submerged in the water you touch the bottom. This was bizarre, it was very strange, I was no expert but this feeling of smoothness was wrong, they should be rocks pricking me, seaweed snaking around my body but why was it so level, it wasn't rocky; it was almost silky. I wanted to open my eyes and see what was happening but then I would break out of this trance and save myself from drowning.

I could still hear Brax, but why could I hear knocking with it. Why was he calling out for me, couldn't he for once leave me alone and let me be where I want to be?

The cracks show when you don't know who you are anymore, I didn't know who I was. I was falling into this submission further and further, finally I could see nothing but the bright white light. I was reaching for it wanting to take it, it was light, it wasn't supposed to have a weight so why was it when I tried grasping the light, my hand fell on to something and I was being pulled away from the light. I then heard him again, heaven knew who he was, they knew in life and death I would want to see him so they presented him to me.

''Brax...''

''Babe I'm here...your safe now''

Safe I definitely was, nothing could hurt me now.

It had felt like I had been submerged into the water for a long time but why did it not feel different, why was my body not heavy the way I expected. I coughed, I sputtered and I spat a load of water from my mouth. My eyes opened and what I saw was ordinary compared to what I expected. The room was the same, the same walls, the same features, everything was the same; I didn't understand what was happening.

''Jnr...'' all this was for him; the actions that I had taken were to be closer to him so I had the right to ask why he wasn't here. My eyes were heavy and I wanted to close them.

''Charlie, stay with me, Charlie stay with me, please, I need you to stay with me, you will be okay.'' I heard Brax.

I didn't want to be okay I only wanted one thing,

''Jnr is fine, Charlie Jnr is fine and will needs his mummy so please stay with me'' he pleaded.

The words that were now absent from Brax's mouth, now occupied my ears. My baby was fine, so what did that mean about me?

Brax P.O.V 

Her face crisp white with undertones of blue, her lips were purple and her body was lifeless in the water. Her hair limp and flowing around, her perfect body now looked like a carcass. It felt like that the water had made her face transparent and I could see the blood vessels bulging with the water. I lifted her out of the water as the grip on my arm increased, at least this was showing me she was using all the strength she could muster in waking up. I then lay her on the floor, I wrapped her with a towel, and she shivered as her body touched the cold tiled floor.

'Brax...'' she called for me

''Babe I'm here...your safe now'' I replied

'Jnr...'' I could tell she was not in the right frame of mind; she was hanging between what was real and what she anticipated to be real.

''Charlie, stay with me, Charlie stay with me, please, I need you to stay with me, you will be okay.'' I was telling her as much as myself.

She was in this situation because of what happened with our son, so she needed reassurance that he was okay.

''Jnr is fine, Charlie Jnr is fine and will needs his mummy so please stay with me'' I told her hoping she would register it quickly and fight back.

As soon as she heard the words I saw a smile creep on her face, and her eyes started to flutter. She then opened her eyes and I saw that the blue pupil in her eye, it was still blue but it was surrounded by redness...

''Charlie Jnr is fine'' I told her.

He was okay, well he was going to be okay and for that she needed to be to.

_Flashback to earlier_

_Brax P.O.V_

''_Dr Walker we need you now…quickly'' a nurse rushed over to us before taking Sid with her. He didn't look at us and ran back to the room. I knew and so did he this was a touch and go situation. Miracles if they existed we needed it._

_Sid or anyone else for that matter had not come out. Ruby, Heath and Casey had now joined us at the hospital. They tried talking to us, how do you talk to someone who is hanging on to the anticipation that their beautiful boy is going to be okay? These questions could wait because why did it feel like our angel wanted to sleep, a deep sleep. _

_We sat again waiting for news… this all had become a waiting game._

''_Brax, I can't be here, I'm going to go and get a bit of fresh air, can you come with me please'' Charlie spoke her voice broken, I knew it was hard sat here because we both were going through the same thing. _

''_Brax I'll take her, one of you need to be here'' Heath came to me and took Charlie's hand, I was going to argue but then I knew he was right one of us needed to be inside incase Sid came out with news. _

_xxx_

_Charlie had been gone nearly an hour and Ruby had asked why she wasn't back, she kept glancing at the door. I was half glad that no one had come to tell us anything because like before no news was better than bad news. There was movement inside and out of the room but it was nurses taking different things in, we didn't disturb them in fear that if we stopped them they wouldn't be able to help Jnr, he needed them more than we needed an explanation. Heath wasn't back either so I knew Charlie would be with him. My phone was ringing and just as I was going to answer Sid walked out towards me, Casey and Ruby. I disconnected the call only for Casey's to start ringing; he excused himself whilst myself, and Ruby stood in alarm as to what news Sid had for us. _

''_Brax where's Charlie? ... She might want to be here to listen to this'' Sid spoke, there was no emotion in his voice, his body language gave no clues as to what news he was about to deliver. So basically I just needed him to speak and tell us whatever he needed to._

''_she went for some air, she's not back yet, Heath is with her, can you just tell me please'' I asked. _

''_as you wish... Brax I have been a Dr for a fair few years now and I have to say your son has truly put me through my paces intellectually...no amount of knowledge helped me today but hope, I'm glad to say that he is going to be fine'' Sid told us.. I could lie and say I was relieved but somehow I thought this was what I wanted and not what was true. He must have picked up on the fact that I couldn't quite understand how._

''_Brax I know it's hard for you to grasp considering everything that has been happening, but he will be fine. Do you remember when I said other harms might implement the recovery, well when the nurse had called me back we feared that he had started to get seizures, this was a false alarm. Also the lumbar puncture came back and it confirmed it is meningitis combined with meningococcal septicaemia, when combined there is more optimism. We started the treatment straight away, the treatment is that effective that within the hour we are able to tell whether a patient has responded positively to the treatment or whether they haven't. I have run the relevant tests and I'm glad to say that he has responded positively and I am 99.9% sure that he will make a full recovery. We caught this really quickly, from the symptoms, to the rash appearing and to giving the relevant treatment, it was all very quick. He is going to be fine... Absolutely fine. You can see him but give us half an hour, just to make sure he is presentable'' Sid finished and was watching me waiting to say something. _

_Listening attentively the words flowed and I hoped this wasn't a trick, a cruel misconception. Could it be that I was so delusional that I could hear only what I wanted to hear?_

_I laughed slightly; my son was going to be fine. I was shell shocked. Wow I really owed God; he had shown me his second miracle. _

''_Brax you need to get Charlie, get her now.'' Ruby told me seriously bringing me out of my thoughts. _

''_Heath just rang he said he dropped Charlie of home as she wanted a change of environment'' Casey told me, I didn't hear anything apart from that she was at home. _

_I ran from the current environment and made my way to get Charlie. _

_Heath was making his way back in through the hospital, swinging his key, I ripped it out of his hand, _

'' _What the heck Brax? ''_

''_Can't stop, need to get Charlie, Jnr is going to be fine...'' I spoke trying to catch my breath; I was breathless with excitement not because I had run a few steps. I then grabbed Heath and hugged him, ''Heath my son is going to be fine''_

''_Seriously, oh thank God, go, go, go now…'' he was pushing me towards the exit '' go get her Brax, the car's right up front...''_

_I drove home, I was going to speed but really didn't need the cops stopping me right now, I complied with the motoring rules and headed home._

_I opened the door and walked in, the house was silent, I ran to our bedroom, shouting Charlie's name but there was no response. I saw her clothes on the outside of the ensuite door; she had obviously gone to have a bath. I ran to the door, as I turned the handle, because I expected it to be opened, the door didn't open and my shoulder crashed into the door. Ouch! _

_I was now knocking and shouting her name but there was no answer, why wasn't she responding? _

_**End of flashback.**_

xxx

I had bundled her up in the car with as many clothes and blankets that I possibly could, I took her to the hospital, she was checked and we were told that both she and the baby were going to be fine.

We were now on our way to Jnr's room to see him, she had argued that she was fine but I insisted on the wheelchair, as I wheeled her, just before we entered the room we were met by the rest of the family, Casey, Ruby, Heath and Bianca who had arrived too. Ruby bent down gave her mum a kiss and then let us in. We went inside and I wheeled her close, she wanted to get up. I helped her and then we both stood watching our son. He was hooked up to various tubes; they didn't look as scary as expected. I thought he would look frail and broken, he wasn't, instead he was glowing and assuring us that he was going to be okay, that we were all going to be okay.

We stood there for a while, my head on her shoulders and our right hand knotted with each others, both our left hands were gently placed on top of Jnr's left. I heard sniffles and it was Charlie crying. I kissed her cheek,

''baby what's wrong, why you crying?'' I asked her,

''I don't understand Brax, I saw him get buried, I was at his funeral, and we both said speeches... Brax I don't understand, the voices in my head, they were of him taunting me that he had gone and he left me here. I wanted to be set free so I walked into the ocean ready to be with him. I don't understand...'' she was now trying to control her breathing and crying.

I turned her around and wiped her tears.

''Charlie that was all in your imagination, when you are consumed by the fright of grief, your mind plays trick with you, you begin to think the worst and try finding ways out. Your thoughts can't decipher the difference between what is real and what is in your mind. You imagine everything. Whatever you fear, that is what plays out... Charlie I know what you went through because I went through the same thing, all them months ago, when I couldn't live without you, I wanted to give up. What everyone thought was the intoxication of alcohol, before I could even consume them tablets, was my mind which played out everything, so much so that I thought I had died and met you in heaven... '' Both our foreheads now connected and I could feel her relaxing,

''Babe you walking in the ocean was all a story being played by your mind and because you was in the bath, your body started to do the actions involuntarily... your fine, Jnr's fine, I'm fine...''

''Our unborn baby is fine'' she cut me off before I could finish,

''nooo, our baby daughter is fine, I have a feeling it's going to be a girl...'' I told her

''Charlie my world is nearly complete, only one more step and that is to have you ALL in my arms, which is very soon...''

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before she turned around regaining the position from before, my head on her shoulders, our right hand knotted together, the only difference was now her hand laid on Jnr's whilst mine was on our baby's bump. All of us connected.

xxx

**Guys forgive me but my plan all along was to keep Jnr safe, the funeral from the last chapter I wrote only from Charlie's P.O.V, it was the fear of losing him and her mind running from reality, I merely wrote it for the impact. Sorry I know it was very hard for some of you to read and that a few of you said it made you cry, Apologies.**

**Please read and review, would love to know whether I redeemed myself. **

**P.S. Also guys you got a little snippet from the wedding, I only put some details in; the actual wedding is going to be a lot better. I hope.**


	14. Chapter 14

**First and foremost apologies for not updating in so long, I have lost nearly all my chapters, and have to rewrite all of them again so they might not be as good as the originals. **

**Thanks to all of you have reviewed, they mean a lot to me. **

**-x-**

Chapter 14 – Caught

Brax P.O.V

I turned over in my bed, my eyes still closed and my hands searching for Charlie's petite body, after a few pats along the bed, I opened my eyes to find the bed vacant. I got out of bed, checked the time on my phone, it read 3:50am, and I walked out of our room and headed to the one place I knew where Charlie must have gone. As expected she was in Jnr's room, like every night since the past two weeks i would find that she would wander into his room and stay there. Today she was sat on the rocking chair and was asleep; I checked on Jnr, he was asleep in his crib, not a peep out of him. I lifted Charlie up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her forehead and made my way back to our bed. I tucked her in and then got in beside her.

Charlie P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of crying; I got up instinctively and went into Jnr's room. I went up to the crib and he was sound asleep, I quickly lifted him out of the crib fearing the worst, I checked to see if his chest was rising and falling. This wasn't enough so I put my cheek closer to his mouth, his breath, so sweet and warm touched my skin.

The crying was just in my head; I would hear it and would run to Jnr's room.

I was stood watching out to the beach, the sun rising, and sneaking over Jnr's face, I was picking Jnr up when he started to stir in my arms, ''good morning beautiful''. He replied in his own baby gurgles, we stood there for a while and the whole time I knew there was someone else within our presence. I could feel his eyes on my back, it wasn't a feeling of uncomfort, it was like he provided security. Just thinking about him and a smile took over my face, next thing I knew his big hands were snaking around my waist, his hands settled lightly on top of my small bump.

''morning sexy'' he breathed into my neck, sending tingles down my body, it didn't matter if he had touched me seconds earlier and now was touching me again, his touch always was exhilarating for me. I tilted my head towards the right and kissed his cheek, his unshaved skin pricking my skin.

''Someone needs a shave'' I joked...

''Yeah I definitely do, I need a shower too'' he was kissing my neck feverishly,

''mhhhmm Brax stop it, you know how I get'' I moaned

''Yeah and that's what I want, you, hot...sexy...horny...'' he spoke in-between kisses. I wanted to strike back but it was hard with a 9 month baby getting uncomfortable in my arms.

''Maybe later, for now I need to get Jnr ready, he has an appointment with the Dr's.''

Brax stopped kissing me and I saw worry wash over his face,

''Babe, what's wrong with him, is he okay? Charlie why didn't you say anything, come on lets go'' Brax spoke quickly but with worry.

''Nothing is wrong with him''

''So why is he going to the Dr's''

''Erm just a precaution''

Brax P.O.V

''Precaution, baby why are you going to take him to the Dr's if there is nothing wrong''

I was slightly taken aback, both confused and a bit out of my depth, alarm bells ringing in my ears. I knew Charlie had become very overprotective over Jnr, she never left his side since the return from hospital, she was wrapping him up in cotton wool and it was becoming quite suffocating not only for her and Jnr but the rest of us too. She had not left the house, I love and cared about him just as much as Charlie but I knew that if I began to worry the way Charlie did, we would be living our life on egg shells.

''Charlie, if there's nothing wrong then he doesn't need to see the Dr.''

''No Brax, I just need to see if everything is okay, reassurance.''

I turned her around, took Jnr out of Charlie's arms, before I left, I turned around, with my preeminent serious face I looked at Charlie,

''You missus do not move'' she was about to reply but I shot her another look, she scoffed and turned her face around.

I walked to Ruby's room to find it empty; I then went to Casey's. I knocked knowing Ruby probably was in there. Both mother and daughter were unbelievable, Charlie in the middle of the night gets up and sits in Jnr's room while Ruby sneaks into Casey's, I was actually surprised they had not bumped into each other on their travels.

''Yeah who is it, I'm not decent'' I heard Casey

'' Yeah, yeah just open the door'' I replied,

''Erm give me five and I'll meet you''

''I know Ruby is in there so just open the door'' I then heard the door lock click and Casey opened the door, his face beetroot red, I looked past him to Ruby who was sitting on the bed avoiding eye contact. I really didn't see the big fuss in them sharing a room but Charlie was hell bent on the idea of being a grandmother so young. Hell like separate rooms stopped them from doing the deed!

''You two are crazy, Charlie is an atomic bomb at the best of times, now she's pregnant and hormonal you do know she would flip if she saw you two together''

''Yeah buuut Brax...''

''NO buts, you can redeem yourselves though, look after Jnr for the day, Charlie needs a break'' I told them as I handed Jnr over, I didn't wait for a reply because they were both scared of Charlie as much as I was!...

''Oh and Casey you got your boxers on the wrong way around'' he didn't really I just enjoyed picking on him.

-x-

Charlie's P.O.V

''Please Brax I don't want to leave him'' this must have been the 100th time I said that phrase; he just ignored me, and carried on driving.

The drive was frustrating, firstly I didn't know where we were going and second I really wanted to grab Brax's hand, I wanted to actually do more than that, I wanted to have sex with him right here and now but I didn't want him to think I give in too easily. He must have known what I was thinking because he stretched his hand out and placed it onto my leg; I pushed it off before I continue looking out the window. He replaced it back and this time he was stroking my legs, I could see the smile appearing on my face even though I was trying my hardest to keep a poker face.

''Babe... oh come on Charlie'' i felt his hand under my chin and he tried to turn my face,

''Charlie don't be stubborn please'' he stroked my cheek, oh god this man was so irresistible. I looked at him and he smiled, I kissed his hand and he continued driving.

''How long Brax, where we going'' I asked with irritation evident in my voice.

''Not long, were just going to spend the day together''

''Okay could I have my phone so I can ring Ruby and see if Jnr is okay''

''Charlie, he is fine, they would have rang if he wasn't, please Charlie you don't need to worry''

'' I know but I just want him to be okay, I don't know how I would deal with it if something happened to him...''

He could tell from my voice that I was stressing. I was stressing because I knew what it was like to go to the edge of the cliff and just when you're about to fall someone pulls you back, what if this time there is no one and I fall. I had nearly lost my son once before and I did not want to ever go through that feeling again.

''Okay here you go, but you text them quickly…''

He handed me the phone…''and then you pass it straight back'' I nodded.

''Okay Charlie, the whole reason I said text, it was because it would be quick and you wouldn't bombard them with a million questions, you writing an essay or something''

''Nooo, nearly done.'' I told him, I had written the million questions in text.

I kept having quick glances to the screen every three seconds, a good ten minutes later I got a reply,

**_everything is fine, sorry for taking so long to reply, I had to read the questionnaire that you sent_**

I was going to reply back but instead I put the phone in my back pocket, Brax wasn't paying attention anyway so there was no point in passing it back.

Brax parked the Ute and I saw that we were in a shopping centre car park, great here I am thinking we was going to be on our own somewhere secluded, just the two of us, spending quality time together.. Possibly naked... the possibilities infinite.

''okay so here I am, craving sex and you bring me for retail therapy, sometimes Brax you are so insensitive'' I told him, I huffed and walked of, I didn't get far before I felt myself falling backwards, I wasn't falling, it was Brax who had grabbed my arm and twirled me back towards him, he pinned me against the Ute and rested his face into my neck, he began to kiss me.

''baby I'm sure you can be spontaneous'' he then continued to kiss me, I was about to push him off me, not to stop but to move his lips onto mine, before I could do that I heard a gasp,

''Disgusting; absolutely disgusting; no respect, cavorting in public. ''

Brax was obviously to engrossed in kissing chunks out of my neck to have heard the old short stocky women tell her husband about us... I pushed a reluctant Brax of me whilst she stood watching us with repulsion and her husband gawping in glee, I looked down he was confused until the women spoke again

''Smutty people... and stop gawping Andrew, she's too young for you'' she scolded her husband

Brax head shot around and looked up at the man, he was so cute, he smiled at us awkwardly and then followed the direction of his wife, both Brax and I burst into a robust of laughs.

Brax was about to continue again but I stopped him, I did not want another bystander to witness his derogatory acts, he didn't stop, this time his hands followed the crevice of my stomach, around to my back, his hands slowly travelling towards my bottom, at first I thought he was going to put his hands down my jeans but then I felt him take something from my pocket, he let go of my waist and then kissed my cheek.

''You are smart Charlie but you're not quite Braxton material yet'' he had taken my phone out of my pocket, ''oh trust me Mr. Braxton I can be sneaky when I want to'' I replied.

-x-

''What about these one's babe?'' I asked Brax as I held up a pair of tan colour chinos. Surprisingly he was really good at picking clothes and I appreciated his input. After all it was all for his eyes. He nodded as he came up to me and handed me a navy blue dress, it was strapless, and it had a bright red thin sash going under the bust, the flowy material weightless and airy in my fingers, it was gorgeous and definitely something that I would wear.

''I like this, do you want to go and try it on''

''I'll just get my size and it will be fine…'' I told him

''Charlie you're pregnant and you're not your normal size so why don't you try it on''

''Oh Brax I've not gone that big you know, you can't even tell I'm 6 weeks pregnant''

He rolled his eyes at me and then began to push me towards the fitting rooms.

Brax P.O.V

Charlie was in one of the cubicles. This was one of them posh clothing stores where the fittings room were mixed. The cubicles fitted with big with mirrors all around, white comfy sofas with scatter cushions were situated outside cubicles this was the seating area. I sat waiting outside hoping Charlie would click on to why I wanted her try the dress on. I know it was wrong, and not to mention risky but it had been a while since me and Charlie had spur-of-the-moment sex.

I loved that we didn't have to hide, we didn't have to make time to have our secret rendezvous, but the sneaking around when we first met was always a turn on, actually this women fully clothed did unimaginable things to me so both of us alone was always bursting with colour.

I have to admit I would have enjoyed being with her when she was pregnant with Jnr, the way she craved sex for this pregnancy made me realize that I missed out on a lot of fun.

Charlie P.O.V

Pregnancy definitely played with my emotions, my judgments, my thoughts, my everything basically, sometimes you spell something out for someone and they still get it wrong, that was me.

When I got inside the cubicle, I was a bit miffed that Brax thought I had gone so big that I had to try on the dress before buying. As I took my top of, I then slid my jeans of, I looked at my reflection and then it clicked. I was stood there with just my black lacy bra and underwear. I grabbed the dress, I had to give it to this man, he was clever, no wonder he kept picking out dresses, knowing I would have to take my pants and top of.

''Brax, I need some help''

The next thing I knew, I still had my back towards the door but I saw his reflection in the mirror. That cheeky grin, my own face mirrored his.

''I thought you would never click on'' he wormed his hands towards my torso, ''better late than never'' and then he started to kiss my neck down my back, he stopped and then he spun me around, this time he kissed my bump, moved his head swiftly up, his face now in the crook of my neck, his torso touching mine, I could feel the solidity that was coming through his pants. I moved my hands under his top, stroking my hands along his back towards the front to his chest. I then slid them slightly down his pants before removing my hands; he grabbed them and replaced them to where they were moments earlier. He took my face in his hands and began to kiss me, the heat erupting, his breaths deeper and more sunken, and me trying to remember the mechanism of breathing, in, out, in, out... his hands then moved to my back and was about to unclasp my bra..

''Nooo, nooo Brax'' I moaned as he continued kissing me,

'' Yeaahhh Charlie''

''Nooo''

''Come on babe''

I could not believe that we were still kissing and had managed to let words escape our mouths. I was not going to have sex in a retail store, no matter how much I wanted it. Actually I wanted it a lot, and it didn't help that Brax was so damn sexy and tempting...

-x-

''Okay that was the best quickie ever'' I told Brax as he did the buckle on his belt. I slipped on my jeans before I dangled my bra in his face,

''Some help pleassee''

He helped clasp my bra and I slipped on my top. I kissed Brax on the lips once more; I grabbed my bag and the dress that I was supposedly trying on. I held Brax's hand and we made our way out of the cubicle, Brax suddenly stopped, whatever he saw was hidden from my view so I moved to his right and then I saw them.

It was the same couple from the car park. The husband had a big grin on his face obviously eloquent to what we had just done; the wife was utterly speechless; she stimulated her head from side to side before walking off in a huff. Her husband followed but he kept his gaze on us. I looked at him with embarrassment and smiled; I didn't know what else to do.

-x-

We was now at Angelo's having some food, the restaurant was closed to the public so we were all on our own, well apart from the chef who was catering for two people.

''Thank you babe for today''

''It's no problem, as long as you had a good time''

''The best, you know my favorite part of the day...'' I moved my eyebrows in an up and down motion

''That I do...'' he then grabbed my hand from across the table, his expression was serious now, ''babe I really need you to stop worrying about Jnr, he is fine. If we started worrying like this then we might as well lock ourselves away and not let him leave our sight''

I know he was right and that it wasn't healthy what I was doing.

'' I promise I will not be as protective and let him breathe…'' he kissed my hand, I got up and went sat on his lap, I kissed his lips and before we both got carried away I headed to the toilets.

Brax P.O.V

Charlie had gone to the toilet and I was waiting on my lonesome for her to come back. Just as I was about to get up and get her, I heard someone come up the steps.

''Not opened''

Whoever it was completely ignored me; instead I heard them continue up the stairs. The person to walk in was the last person that I expected to be gracing me with their presence.

''I'm looking for a Heath Braxton'' the man spoke, to someone else it might have sounded harsh or full of authority, to me it sounded old and croaky. The man then looked at me; he obviously had not recognized me when he first walked in. I saw a smile creep on his face.

''Daryl, Daryl, Daryl... long time, it's been a very long time'' he then laughed, again it might have sounded evil to someone else but to me aged and guttural.

**-x-**

**Okay guys who do you think it is and how is this person related to Brax's past. Please review, would love to see who you think it is. **

**Spoilers**

**What warning does Heath get?**

**Are the boys about to put the wrong woman in hiding? And why?**

**Is Charlie about to become the one thing she feared? **

**Please review, review, review…**

**Abz … xX**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – A Box within a Box

Brax's P.O.V

''what do you want?'' I walked up to him,

''now now, that's not how you greet someone from the past, we should embrace'' he opened his arms and was about to hug me, I pushed his arms back and the pushed him back, he fell into the chairs behind him and onto the floor. He got up brushed his pants and then smiled at me.

''why don't we sit down and talk, and maybe we should get your brother down here, I should have known when I heard his last name that he must be related to you'' he pulled up a chair and sat down, he pushed a chair towards me, instead of sitting on it I pushed it to one side. I moved closer to him, I squared up to him, my face inches from his,

''now you listen to me Frankie, you will leave this place and leave my brother alone...'' he smiled at me, this infuriated me so I grabbed his neck, the chair slid back onto the two back feet whilst the front two were in mid air...

''I mean it, you will never have a hold on me like you had, trust me when I say this, you as much as look towards my direction and I promise you...'' I released my grip on his neck; the chair fell back to its proper position. I patted his cheeks a few times,

''I promise you that you will be a dead boy! Do you hear me Frankie, a dead boy'' with that I moved back towards the bar, I hoped he got the message and leave, I really didn't want Charlie to see him.

Charlie's P.O.V

After finishing from the toilet, I made my way back, before I turned the corner I heard Brax talking to someone, Brax was angry and I heard chairs clatter. I don't know why as much as I wanted to go out and see, something told me that the best place right now was for me to stay behind this wall, this barrier between me and whoever was galling Brax. It might have been selfish but it was like it was Brax himself telling me not to appear. Whether it was Brax or just my own instinct, I stayed behind the wall.

''I promise you that you will be a dead boy! Do you hear me Frankie, a dead boy'' I heard Brax and then I could hear footsteps, they were coming closer to me, I froze to the spot, scared that my breathing would trigger this 'Frankie' into knowing there is someone else here.

I then heard a high pitched malice laugh,

''Daryl Braxton, I think your forgetting who I am, do you need me to jog your memory for ya'' this man was obviously taunting Brax, I just hoped Brax wouldn't give in so easily,

'' I am Frank Jefferson, the most feared man in the state and you are threatening me'' I heard him clap slowly, the beating of his hands echoed in the restaurant, ''I have to give it to you, you have guts for your ominous attempt at threatening my life'' I heard him laugh again. And then I heard a more familiar voice,

''you don't scare me, trust me in age you look like a granddad, your wrinkles tell a different story, your balding head gives away your age, your gnarly arthritic knees begging for mercy but trust me you are far from what a real man is... the games you play are for boys, I on the other hand, a man, I guarantee you, the real game is on. I will destroy you!'' I heard Brax hiss the last bit about destroying him. I had never heard Brax like this ever before.

Brax had obviously hit a nerve because the man responded but it was nervous, it was monotone,

''you just made the biggest mistake of your life, destroy me, no soul can destroy me...''

''You haven't met my soul Frankie...''

''It's Frank'' the man cut Brax off obviously getting annoyed with the fact that Brax kept referring to him as Frankie.

''like I was saying... Frankie, you haven't met my soul, let hell commence on earth, trust me you will burn...''

Brax P.O.V

This man was going to pay for what he did to my family all those years ago, he was the reason why my family had been tarnished, he was the pushing force in why I did things in my life. Why I was who I was. When Heath had mentioned his name all those months ago, no force on this earth could stop me, the Daryl Braxton that everyone thought had laid to rest and turned over a new page in his book had just turned the pages back. The way the dead are awakened and dance, in the same way the old Brax had awakened and in my blood pumped revenge.

I watched as Frank Jefferson turned his body and headed towards the exit, I had one last thing that I knew would enrage him further and possibly over the edge.

''Be sure to say hi to Mr King, I hear he is family now...''

He didn't turn to look back at me but I saw his body tense up. I could tell that his face had turned sour; I only hoped that he knew I wasn't the naive 16 year old who once had begged him to spare a life.

As I was trying to collect my thought's I felt someone walk up behind me, I knew who it was, I turned around and took her in my arms. I knew from her body language that she wanted to ask me so many questions, I had the answers but I didn't want to tell her. Love of my life or not she didn't need to know especially with the threat looming that if she knew who I had been, and what I had done, would she really be able to see past that and continue loving me.

''babe I know you have questions but please trust me right at this moment is not the right time, if I tell you, you might not want to hear it and there's a risk I might lose you. I can't risk that...''

''Brax when you're ready you NEED to tell me okay'' she was cupping my face, I knew she would get it out of me but for now I was glad of the window that she provided, when I was ready, good thing there was no time limit.

Heath P.O.V

Me and Bianca were laying in bed, it was late afternoon and we had just come back from the beach, Case and Ruby had gone with us and now they were at the diner with Jnr.

''I love you Mrs Braxton''

''I love you too Mr, soon to be daddy Braxton'' I couldn't control the smile on my face. I was going to be a dad; life couldn't get any better than this. Bianca was around 4 and half weeks so we had not told anyone, we were still in our own bubble.

It had been a while since we were comfortably laying in bed when Bianca was about to get up,

''and where do you think you're going''

''erm I need some water''

''you stay here I'll get you some''

I got her some water and was heading back to our room, just as I was about to climb up the steps, my eyes fell on a box the same size as a shoe box near the door. It was weird, why would someone leave a shoe box in the middle of the hallway. I walked up to it and realised it wasn't a shoe box; it was a lot larger in size and looked more like one of them wooden jewellery boxes. I picked it up and stuck to the top was a piece of paper attached with tape; it was addressed to me 'Heath Braxton.'

I picked it up and went back to the kitchen; I sat on the stool and placed the box in front of me. Why was someone sending me a jewellery box, there was only one thing for it. Just as I was about to open it, my hands began to tremble and I couldn't go further. God why was I being silly, how bad could it be? I opened the box and quite surprisingly it contained another box, this was a tad smaller than the original box. I lifted the box out, this was just standard card board, I opened this one too and again there was another box, my heart beating faster and my breathing becoming heavier. I opened the next box and yet again another box. This was getting ridiculous. I carried on until I had unravelled to find at least 6 boxes each time decreasing in size ever so slightly.

I heard the door opened and in walked Brax followed by Charlie. Brax looked at me and saw the expression on my face.

''what's up bro?'' Brax asked

I saw Charlie's face shoot up and she looked at me,

''Ohmygod is Jnr okay'' bless her she was so protective over him,

''erm yeah Charlie he is fine, he is at the diner with Case and Rubes.''

''so what is up then''

''Charlie give me and Brax a minute will you, Bianca is in our room, tell her I'll be up in a minute''

''yeah but is everything okay'' I didn't reply and she looked at Brax who shrugged his shoulders. She then left and before Brax could ask again I pushed the boxes towards him.

''what's this'' he questioned,

''I don't know someone left it, was addressed to me''

''what do you mean someone left it...''

''I don't know someone has been here and left it''

''Heath you stupid fucking idiot, someone comes in our house, leaves a box and you think it's okay to send my fiancé up to your wife full well knowing that whoever has been here has maybe not left!''

We both shot out of the room and up the steps, two at a time. We burst into my room to find Charlie and Bianca both sat on the bed talking.

I looked at Brax, who breathed a sigh of relief,

''everything okay guys'' Charlie asked noticing the flustered look on our faces,

''yeah everything's fine, you two need to come down stairs'' Brax told them

''why, were talking...''

''quit being awkward Buckton'' I snapped a bit more aggressively than I intended... ''sorry, sorry but we just need you to come down''

They both got up realising that I was serious, as we walked down the steps Brax pushed me, it caught me off guard but before I could fall he grabbed my arm. The girls were still up on the landing, trying their best to drag their feet backwards.

''snap at her again, I'll snap you manhood, get it'' I nodded and made my way to the kitchen again.

This time we all sat around the table, Bianca sat across me next to Brax whilst Charlie sat in his lap. The boxes I had brought to the table. I filled the girls in about how I found it, Brax then prompted me to continue opening it. Another 6 or 7 boxes later, I opened one that was the size of a watch box; I opened it and inside there was two smaller boxes. One was slightly bigger than the other. I picked that one up, I expected it to be another box inside but this time the content was different, inside was a baby pacifier. Why would someone send me a baby pacifier? I looked up at the rest of them and they looked as confused as I did. I placed the box along with the pacifier down on the table and grabbed the other box, I opened this and inside there was a ring, it wasn't any ring it was a wedding band. Again I was confused, the band in my hand, I was rolling it between my fingers. Charlie stretched her hand out and picked up the ring box that was laying on the table. She removed the cushiony bit and I then realised why she did it, I hadn't realised there was a piece of paper sticking out from underneath. Brax took the paper from Charlie's hand and they both read it. They faces mirrored each other, this time of shock and confusion. I was about to ask what it said, Charlie beat me to it,

''till death do us part''

**-x-**

**Okay guys how do you feel about that. Any ideas as to what is going to happen next. **

**Please review or PM me to let me know what you think. **

**Abz... xX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys just a quick update. I'm sorry for not updating for a while, hope you enjoy. **

**I'm not too sure about this one but here goes...**

Chapter 16 – Emily

Brax P.O.V

It was obvious; this was none other than Frank sending a message to Heath. There were three confused faces amongst me and mine didn't mirror there's. I began to laugh; it was callous of me especially when Heath, Bianca and Charlie were all worried.

''Brax will you stop laughing, your freaking me out'' Bianca told me, distress evident in her voice, I stopped laughing but there was a grin on my face. I looked at Heath who didn't look as amused as me, I looked at Charlie, in any other circumstance her deathly stare would have affected me but not today.

''Brax will you explain because quite frankly first this message has freaked me out and secondly your cool demeanour is making me nervous''

''Charlie there is nothing to be nervous about, everything is fine''

''how the fuck is everything fine, you stupid fucking idiot, someone has threatened me and the only person I can think it relates to also is Bianca'' Heath snapped from across the table, I saw Bianca flinch, she knew that the message was directed to her and Heath but by saying it out loud, Heath just confirmed it.

''do you trust me?'' I asked, it wasn't directed to anyone in particular, they all just watched me like I had gone mental or something.

''Brax you know we trust you but this is not like dealing with wayward river boys, this is bigger than us''

''don't insult me Heath''

''I am not insulting you I'm trying to make you aware that we can't deal with this''

I began laughing again, this time it didn't last long; I abruptly stopped because I felt my cheek sting.

''what the heck Charlie, what was that for''

'' you and your stupid attitude, I'm surprised you need to ask, now open your gob and tell us what is going through that mad head of yours'' Charlie spat at me.

My mad head was full of ways to get my revenge but they didn't need to know that, not yet anyway. This was a game and I just became the greedy player who wanted the prize at the end. At whatever cost!

I saw Charlie shot me a look to say get on with it.

I know your one side of your face reflects the other but I don't think my right cheek wanted to feel the slap that my left had received moments earlier.

''look no one is in danger, not yet anyway... the message is clear as daylight, it says till death do us part, it can't be about anyone other than Heath and Bianca.. Agree'' they all nodded their heads,

''exactly it's a warning, what are we going to do about it?''

''We put her in protection until we get rid of whoever sent the message'' Heath replied thinking he was smart,

''nothing, we do absolutely nothing...'' I knew if I didn't explain Charlie would most likely get violent again, ''this message is sent by none other than Frank Jefferson, he is trying to scare us thinking our first reaction is to put Bianca into hiding, don't worry she will be put in hiding but on my terms, he plays with your minds, you need to be smart, look at the way he sent you the message... in boxes that needed unravelling, they were time consuming, think what it means Heath, come on..''

''You're not using my wife as bait Brax, no its too risky'' I knew he had clicked on but the girls being girls were still clueless.

''okay you two need to explain, we are not CUURIMIINAAALS so we don't know how your minds work, what are you on about''

''God Bianca it's a good thing you're pretty coz common sense is not a strong point is it'' I mocked at her.

''I don't think this is a time for jokes Brax''

''look I know Frank and he sent the message in boxes because the boxes represented a different message, it meant as time unravels that's how he is going to attack, slowly and just the way we didn't know what was in the boxes, his attacks are going to be unexpected. I know how his mind works, don't ask me how but I do...''

''Brax this is stupid so basically Bianca and Heath have to watch their backs every given second''

''No, Charlie because I will be doing my damn hardest at getting to him before he gets to us''

''Nooo Brax we don't need any more hassle, from what I have seen this Frank is too dangerous'' I could hear the distress in her voice so I pulled her closer to me, I cupped her face in my hands and tried my best to reassure her.

''Charlie trust me no one is going to hurt us... nobody at all''

''No Brax, Charlie is right, you have a family to think about, this is something we should report to the police''

''I'm just going to act like you didn't say that Bianca, because in case you hadn't noticed, you and Heath are classed as my family''

''yeah but...''

''look it's not up for discussion, we will do this my way and that's final, whoever is in, is in and whoever isn't well then they can do what they want, I have an old score to settle with him''

''What old score?'' Heath questioned,

I ignored him, he didn't need to know, instead we had to deal with what was happening now.

''Okay the ring represented you and Bianca but what is the pacifier for?''

''I am pregnant, but how would they know''

''Congrats...'' Charlie jumped up and hugged Bianca, I gave Heath a brotherly hug but I could tell he was tensed so I whispered in his ear, ''don't worry, have I ever let anyone hurt you before''

Ruby P.O.V 

Me and Casey had been in the diner with Jnr and were now going to head home. As we walked out of the diner, Casey was pushing Jnr's pushchair when we got stopped by two men, they both had smart trousers and a shirt on. They were too formal looking for the bay, they presence was awkward and it felt like they didn't belong here.

''you related to the Braxton's?'' One of the gruffer looking one asked, there was two options either lie or tell the truth, why couldn't there be a third.

I decided to tell the truth because I had the feeling that they already knew the answer, why else would they have stopped us, they didn't seem the kind to stop random people and ask if they were related to the Braxton's.

''erm yeah we are''

''aright, be sure to say hi to them and oh yeah cute kid you have their''

Okay that was peculiar and very random as they walked of I could see them grinning.

''Ruby come on lets go, that was weird and I get the feeling they weren't being pleasant''

''yeah please, I'm scared now''

We both quickly headed of home, I don't know about Casey but I was definitely praying to get home in one piece.

Charlie P.O.V

Today had been a very productive day. I didn't know what to think, in one sense I was really scared but I trusted Brax more. I could tell Bianca was shaken by all this, I was more calm and collected seen as I had been in these type of situations before, either working as a police officer or the gang wars with Jake and his crew. Even though tomorrow no one knows what it holds but for some reason I wasn't apprehensive of tomorrow coming. I had been through so much that I don't think anything could scare or surprise me anymore.

I walked into my room and Brax was sat on the bed, he was looking at something, as I got closer I saw that it was some sort of diary/ journal type of thing. This was not the type of thing that I expected for Brax to have. I just couldn't imagine him sitting at night and writing his thoughts.

I went closer to him and moved his hands, I sat down on his lap and he rested his head into my back, he sighed.

''Brax are you okay'' I turned to look at him and noticed that his eyes were blood shot red like he had been crying.

He didn't say anything instead he lifted me from his lap, placed me gently on the bed and walked of in the direction of the bathroom. I noticed that he left the journal on the bed. I was hoping he had left it deliberately so I could read it because I know it was wrong invading someone's privacy but that didn't seem to matter. The journal was very vintage looking, the binding was coming undone and it was like it was inviting me in.

I opened it and inside it read,

_This journal belongs to Emily_

Emily, I had never heard anybody mention her before, who was she and why did Brax have her journal, but most of all why was he crying.

I know it was wrong but I was intrigued. I randomly flipped through the pages, I didn't read it and just continued flipping, I was halfway through and then I noticed a picture stuck to the pages. I recognised the lad straight away, it was Brax but when he was younger, he hadn't changed much, only now he was a lot more toned and filled out. I then looked at the women and I didn't recognise her, she had mousy brown hair, her eyes were bluey grey. Brax's arm was wrapped around her shoulder and hers looked like they were around his waist. There was two small pictures stuck on the photo, and I instantly recognised one was Heath and the other I presumed to be Casey. On the page below the picture there was a caption,

_My world..._

_I am wandering on doorsteps, I am uncontrolled. I ask for a piece of my legacy, some beautiful words, maybe even some memories. I am always immersed in my fantasy; the home of my dreams lay in the streets of my three beautiful boys._

-x-

**Okay guys just a quick update. I hope this was okay, it might be a little confusing but things will clear up. **

**Who do you think Emily is and why does she play such a big part in Brax's life. Was he in love before Charlie came along? And why don't Heath and Casey know who she is...**

**Thanks for reading and please review. Would love to hear what everyone is thinking. I should have the next update up in the next few days.**

**Abz..Xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay I am really sorry for not adding, I have no excuse apart from that I have just been celebrating, I turned 21 (whoop whoop) so damn excited that I just can't stop partying. Just wanna shout out to Katuium for subtly reminding me that I am neglecting my fellow Chax lovers by not updating my fic's. Apologies again, now that I have two weeks before exams kick in, I should be able to update more regularly. Fingers crossed! Anyway going to stop rambling...**

**Thanks for all those who review and read. Here is hoping to get to 100 reviews and beyond! **

Chapter 17 – ''first women I ever loved''

Charlie's P.O.V

I was still looking at the picture when I was brought back to reality by the buzzing of my phone. I reached for it from my pocket and before I could open the first another text came through. Pressing a few buttons and the text opened, the first one was from unknown number,

***hope all is well***

I ignored it and opened the second,

***tick tock***

Just as I was going to call the number back to see who it was I received another and this time it was an emoticon, it was of a smiley face hysterically laughing. It was creepy but why was I not bothered about them. I brushed the phone to a side and returned my attention back to the journal.

I turned to the beginning and I began reading the first entry,

_February 16th 1998_

_First entry of the first journal that I have ever kept. Never thought of writing my thoughts down on paper but I guess when there is no other option you turn to whatever. _

_I got some news today; I don't know whether they are bad, good, or a lesson. I had a biopsy and I am suffering from cancer. Nothing major as it just means there are two outcomes. Life or death. Well I am going to live life like I never lived and go when death knocks. Simple!_

I turned a few pages forward and read another passage, this time it was dated a year and a half later.

_September 1st 1999_

_Once again writing triumphs. _

_Sat here writing again, trying to write about my journey. Death still hasn't knocked and I am still living life to the full. Doctors are saying I'm getting weak; they don't want to tell me especially when I'm only twenty and have my whole life to think about. I want to travel, no where special, this place contains no memories, no bonding but just a few people that maybe would like to see me. I want to go to Summer Bay. The doctors are saying no! They can't give me the permission to go, well I don't care. I'm not going to let these people's words and eyes become my cage, to me I don't care what they say, think, feel or what their tests confirm. This is my life and I will not let anyone mould it. _

_September 19th 1999_

_I made it, Summer Bay, I checked into the caravan park and right now I am sat watching this beautiful place. I feel so blessed to be here, a kind of blessing, a feeling of solitude. I have been writing for a while but this is the place that I can really write, I'm not writing anything in particular but just what is inside me. _

_September 22nd 1999_

_This cancer, it is getting really expensive, dad is beginning to get into things that I wish he wouldn't. I think I rather go through the pain of accepting that this cancer is going to kill me. Dad is too busy trying to get the money for the treatment, I don't see the point of wanting me to get better when he can't even bother showing up to the Chemo sessions. Like every session I sit on my own, painting on a face like I was fine with being here on my own when secretly I just want to hold someone's hand and let them tell me that everything is going to be okay._

I was skim reading along, I was just waiting to come across Heath, Casey or Brax's, especially Brax's name.

''Charlie what are you doing'' I let out a small scream, Brax had startled me, he came over, anger evident on his face. ''Charlie you have no right to read that''

''I'm sorry babe, you was upset and this was here...'' I didn't know what to say to him because I knew what I had done was wrong. I got up and grabbed Brax's hands, I played with his ring,

''Brax who is Emily?''

Silence. He didn't say anything, I argued against asking again. Instead I removed my hands from his and walked over to the bed; I closed the journal and passed it to him. I kissed his cheek,

''whenever you're ready, I'll be here to listen'' these words actually scared me, was I really ready to hear whatever it was.

I was halfway across the room, about to leave when I heard him sigh.

''she was the first women I ever loved'' I turned around and tears cascaded down his face, he had now moved to the bed and sat on the edge. I was still fixated in the same spot. A tight knot of fear fixated at the pit of my stomach. I forced my lips into a smile and walked over to Brax, a mask painted on my face. Potentially the love of my life, the reason for my existence, and the footsteps to my future had just told me about the first women that he ever loved. Was I comparable, was I second best, had he been in love before so much so that I was a consolation prize.

I sat next to him, I moved my body towards him, in harmony he moved his towards me too. He kissed my cheek and then down my neck, he began to kiss me forcefully, it was more he needed than wanted. He pushed me down and then placed himself on top of me. He was propped on his arms and then he began to remove my clothes.

Brax's P.O.V

The direction events had taken was not what I or Charlie had expected. She lay in my arms, both of us naked and covered by the covers on the bed. That was one thing about our relationship, when words failed we would use our bodies. This wasn't passion but more need. It was like I just needed to feel close to her. When I caught Charlie reading the journal it reminded me of the old Brax, before the RB's, before the drugs, before everything. It reminded me of days which were always sunny and then all of a sudden rain began and it kind of never stopped. The rain was in my heart, crying for her. Sometimes I think back to my former self, back to the days sat on the beach where I had met Emily once again and then she was taken from me. Was I ready to tell Charlie about her, I knew Charlie would understand, it was more fear of the grief taking over again.

''she would have been 34 this year''

The hands that were tracing circles on my chest a few seconds earlier had stopped and her body tensed up. I rubbed my hands along her arm to reassure her.

''I've never spoke about her, she was very special and she was taken away from us'' As the memories came rushing back, I could feel the tears threatening to escape my eyes.

''I was eleven when she left with dad, he left us but one thing was for sure dad loved Emily more than he has ever loved anyone. She was his daughter... Casey wasn't born yet and Heath was really young, he doesn't remember her at all. They both don't know that we even had a sister...''

''had, Brax where is she now'' Charlie questioned,

''She is dead, when they left I kept in contact with Emily, secretly going to see her and she looked after us, she was 16 and worked every hour under the sun and gave me money to help us back at home, I remember dad coming back a few times, we didn't know this until mum rocked up pregnant with Casey a few years down the lane. She first said it was someone else's and then admitted that my dad had been to see her a few times''

''Brax I read the journal and it said she had cancer, is that what killed her?''

This time I tensed up and I think Charlie realised because she squeezed me tighter.

''it was the cancer, but the circumstances were more murder than natural causes. Remember when I said I had an old score to settle with that Jefferson, this was it, he killed Emily''

Charlie sat up and looked at me... her mouth opened and closed in a consecutive motion.

''how, why?'' she asked,

''She had cancer and Dr's told her it was too far gone, she wasn't living to survive anymore; it was basically a countdown to her death. She came to visit us in summer bay... She came alone and I remember coming out of the surf and even though she was gaunt, weak, all life had been sucked out of her, she exuded perfectness, Charlie she had returned and it was like magically everything was going to be okay. How did we know that it was going to be short lived? Dad had gotten himself involved with Frank Jefferson who unbeknown to Emily was keeping tabs on her. She was the insurance if dad messed up and mess up he did. When the going got tough for him, he decided to leave, ignore that part of his life. The thing is with Frank you can't just up and leave when you please. That's why I know exactly what he is capable of...''

I shuffled on the bed, was I really going to tell Charlie what I was about to become, trust me a small town drug dealer was heaven compared to what I got up to when I was forced into joining Franks gang. Not forced where someone physically was pushing me.

''after a few days in the bay we had decided together, me and Emily both, we was going to tell Casey and Heath about her. She was surprised and I suspected hurt when she realised that mum had not told them that they had a sister. At that point even I was disappointed at the fact that I did not tell them. The day came, I had told Heath and Casey that I needed to see them, Casey was only 4 and Heath was around 9 or 10 maybe. I was a lot wiser for my 16 years and I knew that they would be okay with the news, Casey was probably too small to understand and Heath well he would need some guidance and all... the moment to tell them never came because that day, dad's debt was so much that Frank moved in and kidnapped Emily. I would have told them but we had promised that we would do it together...''

''Heath and Casey still don't know do they Brax, surely they have a right, especially now that this Frank is back, what if he lets slip, Brax they will be hurt but they will understand''

''No Charlie you don't understand I can't because it would bring up to much grief, this is killing me talking about her, Charlie saying her name is scorning the back of my throat''

''But Brax they are her brothers too, maybe we could all go see her grave or something, I will help you tell them''

''NO! Charlie you can't please, you don't understand, please if I told them, what if they detest me, and right now I don't want to lose them, right now I want payback for my sister's death, otherwise she died in vain and I would never forgive myself, Charlie I have one regret and that is I didn't keep her alive, then I was weak, I had nothing, I was sixteen but not now, I am stronger in every aspect and I will get revenge not only for Emily but all of them people that suffered whilst I tried to keep Emily alive.''

''what do you mean all the people that suffered... ?''

''Charlie if I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't leave me, promise that you won't detest me, I was desperate and god damn it I would do it again if it meant protection for my family..''

''Brax you're freaking me out, just tell me''

''you need to promise''

She shrugged her shoulders and I knew that whatever happened she would always have my back. Well I hoped she would always have it.

''when Emily got in contact with me I went to see her, she was locked up and they didn't let me see her at first, they said I had to get dad or they would kill Emily, I didn't know where dad was so I said to them whatever dad owed them I will do it. At first I was going around with the older gang members and then one day one of them told me I was to meet Frank, before I met him, they took me to see Emily, we talked and she told me to leave, don't get involved but I couldn't, she said she was dying so it was okay if she died. She kept saying that at least she beat the cancer and it wouldn't be the killer. I needed her to be strong and I would have repaid all the debts.''

''Yeah Brax but you did nothing wrong, why would I detest you for wanting to look out for your sister''

Charlie P.O.V

As I said the words, Brax got up and walked out on to the terrace. Stark naked and he stood watching the water. The waves crashing, I got up and put on the closest thing to me, Brax's hoody. I grabbed my panties and walked out to the terrace. I wrapped my arms around his torso.

''Brax you know you can tell me''

He turned around and hugged me, we both rocked gently in each other's arms. We swayed side to side, comforting each other. It was like dancing without the music.

''hey shall we go inside its freezing'' I moved from his grasp, I turned around; I held his hands as he walked back inside with me.

Brax let go of my hand and grabbed his boxers of the floor and put them on, he then went and got some board shorts out. He sat beside me. I rubbed his cheek and I could honestly say I knew Brax only to a certain degree. There was something about him, a troubled mind or maybe a troubled soul, I just wanted to make everything okay.

**-x-**

**Hey guys I know that this chapter just stopped abruptly but not to fear, this chapter is split in two and the next one will be following straight away. Just hope everyone likes where I am going with this. **

**(For those who read my other fic, I have updated that too)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay guys as promised, another update. Sorry that they both long. Anyways enjoy and I hope everything is clear or is beginning to clear up.**

**-x-**

Chapter 18 – Never give up

''Charlie I don't know what I'm doing, I'm going through the events in my head and I need an escape, I don't know how to explain, she taught me everything I am today, I tried my hardest, the thought of meeting her expectations always lingered in the back of my head. She was the first protocol for me, in sadness, happiness, you name the emotion and she was there for me. Charlie you have to understand when she was kidnapped and the thought of losing her dawned on me I had to do everything in my power...

_Flashback_

_I sat on the balcony, anger, sadness, confusion all consumed me. I waited for Frank to come. He was taking his time, he had allowed me to meet Emily, she told me to leave and go back home and forget about her. In my hand I rolled the object that she gave me, it was a ring, I played with it a few times and then I placed it onto my index finger where it would stay forever. This was no ordinary ring, it was the ring that I had bought for her from one of them flea market stalls. I was young and my perception of size was not great. It was far too big for her and when I gave her it, she promised to keep it forever. I was 11 when I had got her it and now five years later she still had it. It had hung around her neck. _

''_Daryl, nice to finally meet you'' I heard a husky voice, it wasn't sexy husky it was more like a trying too hard husky voice. I didn't acknowledge him; I continued to look out in to the gardens. From where I stood I could see the grass and from the distance I was, I could tell that each blade of grass was exactly the same size. It was like someone had manually measured each blade and cut it to the same length. Not a tuft out of place. I then scanned across and there was three deck chairs, the space between the three exactly the same. You probably don't think these things are noticeable but there was something about this house, everything was pristine, in order and it was damn neat. _

''_I hear you want to save your sister by repaying your dads debts''_

_I nodded my head, still not acknowledging him. _

''_very well'' this time I felt someone close in on me. I felt someone grab my arm and the next thing I knew my hand jolted out. A silver gun lay in my hands, the temperature of my hand quickly adjusted to that of the cold metal. _

_I looked up and directly at him this time, he wasn't looking at me, he was watching out into the grounds. _

''_first assignment, Richard Sharp''_

_I was confused because he didn't say anything else, he just walked away from me and I stood there, the gun still in my hand. _

_Seven days later_

''_sir he is a natural, he tampered with the brakes and no one suspected a thing, police have confirmed that it was a technical fault, brake failure'' Simon my accomplice stood there telling Frank about how my first assignment Richard Sharp was a success. I had tampered with the brakes, the car crashed and Richard was in a critical condition, all for the sake of money. He owed $50,000 and had missed payments. He was alive but just. The truth is for him and his family it was news of distress but for me it was one step closer to Emily. _

''_Good to hear, second assignment – Andrew Carter, erm actually no lets go with Seth Brown'' again no details just a name. _

_Two weeks later _

''_I want to see my sister, NOW!'' I demanded as I stood in the middle of the room surrounded by around 15 men dressed in black suits. They were dangerous and I was being foolish but I needed to know if Emily was okay. She needed treatment and I had no idea if they knew she had cancer. She had made me promise not to tell them and I never break promises but this one was on the brink of getting broken. _

''_Daryl, Daryl, Daryl. Patience. The English dictionary defines it as the 'state of endurance under difficult situations.' Patience Daryl will get you very far in this life''_

''_what life you stupid patronising man, I repay the debt and then me and my sister are going to leave this place and never see your dirty face''_

''_Oh you misunderstand me Daryl, I see you haven't seen the bigger picture then, this life, it's like summer days, they will come and go, just the way this life you will yo-yo in and out of...''_

''_You don't know me then do you, I am doing this for the safety of my family, you, you do it coz of greed. Every single person or should I say task that you have assigned to my name owed you money''_

''_I think this conversation is getting out of hand, Daryl next task is Geoffrey King, he needs to know that he don't get to mess with my family, but before that you can see your sister. Oh and Daryl this time I want bodies, dead bodies.'' _

_He had no remorse in the way he just ordered me to go and kill. This man was evil, what gave him the right to carry on playing with lives. He was no God. _

_-x-_

''_Please Emily, you need to tell them about the ca...''_

''_No Dazza... it won't make a difference. I need you to go home, stop what you are doing and go look after Heath and Casey, I don't need my 16 year old brother becoming a criminal to save his already dying sister, do you hear me, I am already dying!''_

''_No Emily, you can give up but I will never give up, not on you, not on Heath, not on Casey, actually I will never give up on the people I love, and trust me someone with a great mind once told me never to give up, it's just a pity that the same person has now given up'' _

''_No Dazza, never give up on those who have a life, just please go, go and mourn my death, even better go celebrate that I won't be burdening you anymore''_

''_why are you so hell bent on distancing yourself from me, Em life is precious and it more precious when it's my sister. You taught me everything that I know but you missed one thing though didn't you, you forgot to teach me how to let go of you, and don't say it's easy because even when you and dad left, you was still with me, we still talked and everything.''_

''_I don't have the energy anymore, you need to leave and don't come back. I don't want you fighting for me because I promise you if you continue trying to pay dad's debts and I come out of this alive, I will never forgive you for the pain you are causing other families. You are being selfish, you are destroying people for your own needs...go now!''_

_There was no emotion, nothing at all, she was right but no one wants to lose the ones they love, but we humans have the tendency for that, we always want the best for ourselves and we don't care about those around us. Hell I was a prime example; I had helped in killing four men, and almost killed three others. I might not pull the trigger on that gun but I was just as bad as them._

''_Em I will never stop, not until your last breath and trust me even then I might not stop. I just hope you can forgive me for being so selfish...''_

_-x-_

''_So Daryl, remember what Frank said, he wants King dead and this time the task is yours'' he placed the gun in my hand..._

_I got out of the car, no emotions running through my head. My mind was in one mode and thats all, that was unlock the gun, pull the trigger, aim for the heart and boom! He would be dead. That was it, nothing else. I just had to pull the trigger, twice if he writhed in pain and was still alive. Some other minions would come and clean the mess, eradicate the evidence. _

_I walked through the door, it was already opened, it was like they were expecting me. As I got deeper in the house it was like I was beginning to weigh down with guilt. How could I feel guilty when I had done nothing wrong? Deeper and deeper I went in, I heard voices and I stopped around the corner..._

''_Please Geoff, you need to go, leave, you don't know him, he already has your death drinks organised. Please before one of his dogsbodies arrive.''_

''_No Stella, I need to be here, protect you''_

''_Geoff by leaving you are protecting us both, you don't know what Frank is like, he will not stop until you are six feet under, trust me I am his sister and he will get what he wants''_

_I couldn't be bothered to listen to anymore so instead I walked into the room. Gun pointed forward and ready, as my footsteps neared the women had her back to me and she was hiding the man from view. She turned slowly and before I saw her face my eyes fell on her protruding belly. She was pregnant and I assumed the baby was this Geoff guys. _

''_Oh god! Please don't, put the gun down'' she pleaded with me. I saw the desperation in her eyes. Her one hand rested on her belly and the other stretched out towards me motioning for me to not come any further forward. _

''_I have a task and I will not leave until it has been completed'' _

''_Please...please...its Daryl isn't it? Please Daryl don't do it, I know the reason your doing this is for your sister but please I'll talk Frank around, I just need you to leave''_

''_I can't, I need to do this to keep her alive''_

''_NO you stupid boy!'' she infuriated me and I released the click from the back, one step closer to shooting,_

''_I'm s...rry, Please you don't know, he is the father of my children, what are they going to do if their father is dead, please, I'm begging you, listen to me please, your sister is suffering from cancer, I know that, you know that but Frank doesn't, even if he did, he doesn't spare anyone's life. Please regardless of how many people you kill, she will not be returning to you alive, either the cancer will kill her, if not then my brother will''_

''_you're lying, this is my last task and then she is free, and how do you know about her cancer?''_

''_I promise you, on my unborn child's life I am not. I have seen boys your age come by the dozens through the doors and they are sucked into this life thinking they will pay their debts and leave, once you cross my brother he thinks you are forever indebted to him. And I know about her cancer because I am a nurse and I treated your sister a while back, I am the one who has kept her alive until now. Giving her meds and what not, I have not given her chemo sessions but pain medications.''_

''_she can't die''_

''_Daryl listen to me, you leave without killing him and I will get her out of there''_

''_Nooo, I can't rely on you, me and you are similar, your pleading for the life of him and I'm fighting for my sister. We both are doing this for our own selfish needs''_

''_Please, I will try my damn hardest, but please, Daryl this man, he is my brother he has killed so many people including our parents. He monopolises on people lives.''_

''_daddy, daddy'' the voice changed and this time a little girl walked in to the room, she ran straight to the man and then looked at me, she was so innocent. _

''_Daddy who is this man and I thought you said Aunty Stella won't be coming around anymore'' she asked her father. _

_She had lied to me, she said her 'children without a father', I'm sure kids call their mothers, mum, mummy, mama, aunty doesn't define the same purpose._

''_you lied, you said your children..''_

''_she isn't mine, she is Geoff's child from his first wife, she is dead, can you guess how she died Daryl - I can tell by your face you know – Frank killed her, in the same way Geoff was sucked in like you, he did everything and still he killed his wife. That's how I met him''_

''_Mr nice man, please don't hurt my daddy, I don't want him to go to mummy yet'' the little girl was now at my feet and it suddenly dawned on me. I had been sucked into a black hole, trying to save something that wasn't saveable. I shouldn't be fighting with this Frank; I should be fighting against him to save Emily. _

''_he has five minutes to leave..''_

''_Thank you, thank you'' the women ran to me hugging and kissing me, _

''_you have to save Emily''_

''_I will try my damn hardest and I will always be grateful to you, I am indebted to you and so is my unborn child'' _

_-x-_

_Ten minutes later and Geoff had left from the back entrance and I sat there waiting to go back out and tell them that he wasn't home, I had it all worked out and the women Stella was going to back me up. As I got up to leave, the man that had given me the gun when I had arrived walked in,_

''_What's taking so long?'' he boomed as he came into view._

''_he's not here''_

''_What do you mean he is not here, have you checked everywhere''_

''_yes I have'' I stated_

''_well that's no good, anyway we need something to take back, she will do'' I looked up to see where he was pointing at. It was the little girl and he nodded towards my gun then. _

''_I am not killing a little girl who has nothing to do with this''_

''_oh well''_

_I don't know what happened next, there was a gunshot and the little girl lay in a pool of blood, I ran towards her and I'm not sure how the sequence flowed because one minute I was kneeling next to this little girl bleeding away and then somewhere along the sequence I had lunged towards the bloke. How with no hesitation he had shot her, no feeling or anything. My hands covered with her blood and I tried to fight him with my bare hands. No strength came, nothing at all but the next thing was pain, it took over my leg. It was so easy for him to pull the trigger again. _

_End of flashback..._

Charlie's P.O.V

I actually was gob smacked; this was not the Brax I knew. Of course protecting family is one of the most paramount things in his life, but to destroy families the way he did just for his own selfish need.

''Charlie I promise you I never killed anyone'' how could he even begin to justify what he used to do. It was like saying I poured the petrol but I didn't light the match to ignite the fire. To me it was the same thing.

''Charlie..'' his voice laced with sadness, he picked my hand up and the next thing I knew was my hand shot out of his and I shot of the bed..

''No, no, no Charlie you promised, you promised you would stand by me'' Brax was still on the bed, I could tell it had taken everything for him to tell me about Emily but I would never have been prepared for this. I was shocked but I wanted to know more. Not because it intrigued me, hell no, it was more to make me understand, how someone can be so desperate to go to these lengths for personal needs.

I had to know more, I just had too.

''Brax...'' I was still away from him and I could tell he was shocked with the fact that I called him and now was walking up towards him.

''please Charlie, don't leave me…''

''What happened to Emily after that, was she saved?''

I watched him drop his head, tears fell from his eyes. This was the first time I had seen him so broken.

''Charlie I couldn't stand it if you left me, please I would be broken, Emily was a part of my life but you, you are my whole life, I can't lose you… no I can't lose you''

I could tell he wasn't going to delve into what happened after until the assurance was given to him that I was going to stay by his side. I don't know the answer to that myself whether I would stay or leave..

''Brax, I am not going anywhere, as much as you can't live without me, I can't live without you, I don't know what this means for us just yet, but I am not about to walk out of that door, not yet anyway!''

''Charlie not ever please''

''Brax what happened after that, please I need to know so I can stop judging you''

_Flashback_

_Brax's P.O.V_

''_So Daryl, decided to become a little hero then did we'' Frank mocked at me whilst I stood in front of him cradling my leg, it was so painful. _

''_Please that King guy wasn't there, a women Stella and that little girl were there, I searched, I didn't find him… please let me and Emily go''_

''_ahhh young Emily, what can I say Daryl, I am sorry but it is time to say goodbye. Your father failed and I don't give second chances, but I gave you it and now you failed… Steve bring Emily up… Maybe Daryl would like to do the honours – eh what you say to that young boy''_

_I was sixteen years old; my heart was at its peak, just beginning to notice the world, the people and the meaning of life. It was precious, I thought my eyes had adjusted to the real world years ago, but that was nothing compared to now. This was real, anger was an emotion but it held nothing against the feeling of loss. My head was strong and I used to be full of arrogance and uncertainty but none of that helped. The only place I wanted to be right at this point is back at home, in the water riding out the waves…._

''_Please Frank, I am begging you, I will go on my knees, please don't, she is too young to die, please I will do anything, Please...'' I was begging, pleading, tears thrashed down my face, my mouth dry, my palms sweaty and I was desperate. I tried to look in his eyes, tried to convey to him that I was willing to do anything, anything. _

''_Please kill me instead''_

_I then heard a cackle, it was the most inappropriate time to laugh but I heard it. I didn't know where it came from first but then I could see little dancing movements coming from where Frank had stood moments earlier. _

''_Aw Daryl as tempting as that sounds…'' he was still laughing away manically.. ''oh..oh..this is to funny, my young boy, asking for death seems slightly suicidal to me. Wanting death defies the purpose''_

''_Please, either way your debt would be over, kill me, please leave my sister, please she is my sister…'' I was running out of energy, hope was diffusing into the atmosphere. I began to close the gap between us and I fell to his feet._

''_please let her go'' he kicked me off his legs, I was a big guy but he managed to kick me away with one swift movement. I sat on the floor broken. I saw a reflection in the shiny tiled floor, at first it looked like me and then I saw it properly, it was of Emily and she was looking at me, I couldn't understand the expression. I continued looking at the reflection and blanked out the rest of the room. Why to me did it feel like I was fighting when there was no more fighting to do…? I could hear conversation but I couldn't make out the words. I was to engrossed into the reflection._

''_Get him of my floor and out of my sight''_

_I felt someone drag me backwards and I didn't care, I still had my eyes transfixed on the reflection on the floor. I saw her face gently curve into a smile. _

''_What about my sister you bastard?'' I shouted at Frank as his minions continued to pull me along._

''_Oh God took her before I could, a shame really, would have enjoyed watching her squirm''_

_End of flashback_

-x-

**Please honestly tell me what do you guys think? For some reason I don't think this chapter has quite executed the story as well as it could have but I don't have the ability to rewrite it again..(This was my third attempt). Please review and I don't mind if they are brutal as I don't think I have done a good enough job. I just hope I can continue with this and bring it back up to a certain level.**

**Oh and if any of you guys are confused, please just let me know in your reviews or PM me and I will TRY and explain.**

**Abz… Xx**


	19. Quick Hi

Hi,

I just want to apologise and say sorry for not uploading any material in so long. I have no idea what to write or how to continue any of my stories and I know most of you are looking forward to an update. I have tried to get back into it and I have written a little bit, nothing that can be posted just yet but i will do soon.

sorry if you all thought this was an update too but i just wanted to let you know where i am at with the stories, i have had lots of pm's on here and twitter asking me to update and im trying my hardest to write something.

I hope i do have some readers left and if you guys have an ideas what i should add, please let me know by reviewing or PM me and i shall se waht i conjure.

**Finally please could you all go check out a new fic called Won't Let You Go, Its written by tittybonger(do not be phased by the name). It is really good and review for her please. Its something that we all have not read before...and i am sure you guys will enjoy it.. **

**The link won't post but she is on my fave authors so please CHECK IT OUT!**

Thanks and Sorry again for the lack of addage!


End file.
